


NV-2: A Different Path

by The_Ship_King



Category: BnHA, Boku_No_Hero_Academic_Connected_Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 52,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ship_King/pseuds/The_Ship_King
Summary: Canon divergence (Roundabout chapters 23-30). Powers from other shows/media mixed and adapted to fit in the BNHA world. Some manga spoilers. Mega-shipping (OC, VEC and canon characters). If the power-ups don't make sense or are too ludacris please remember that this a fanfiction and is purely for fun (Prob got that from canon divergence, but have to make sure).Possibly length of story:First YearSecond YearThird YearSidekick LifeHero LifeThis will story will have sexually content, abuse, loss of limbs, horrible deaths/moments and a swearing. Please do not read this if you a young, reading with a young one nearby or are going in expecting a clean fiction (Honestly you should have expected this). If you are fine with this please enjoy the fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Multi-layered stories with multiple layers. Confused? Good cause so am I! Okay, but seriously this is my first fanfic ship writing I have ever done and probably the only one that will have this type of style. To pretty much explain how it's going to work there will be the  **Ship** **title** (Eg. Understanding), which will tell you what ship it is and what their sort of mini-arc/adventure is going to be about. There will be the actual title, which I think we all the description of it is and what it's about. The Ship title will change when the ships mini-arc will end. The  **Hero** and  **Villain** chapters will either include multiple ships, one ship or pretty much going to push the over-arcing story a bit further. (That will only get started somewhat after I'm done going through the canon stuff. Also spoilers this goes as far as the manga, but also not s0 much cause it only mentions the things that happen sometimes, still you've been warned).

  
Anyway here are the titles for the current stories that I have planned and their respected ships:

Untraveled Road: All Might x OC

Impressive: Nakagame x VEC

Mind Night: Midnight x VEC

Creative Destruction: OC x OC

New Old: VEC x VEC

Understanding: Koda x Pony  
Strong Enough: Kirishima x Ashido  
Better Than Pride: Bakugo x Camie  
Good Enough: Midoriya x Ochako  
Strike/Quirk: Kaminari x Jirou  
Do Your Best: Todoroki x Momo  
Big Brother/Let's Try: Tetsutetsu x Kendou  
I Don’t Need To See: Ojiro x Tooru  
Beast: Fumikage x Tsuyu  
Brains: Hitoshi x Mei  
Soft: Mirio x Bubble Girl  
Angels: Tamaki x Nejire

Sweet Tooth: Tokage x VEC

Tangled Up: Sero x Ibara

Good Ghost: Satou x Yui

We are: Reiko x Shoji

Standing Tall: Kamui x Mt Lady

All Heart: Fatgum x Ryukyu  
Rage: Pixie-Bob x VEC

Calming Storms: Fuyumi x VEC  
Stolen: Ragdoll x VEC  
Truth: Hawks x Miruko  
Worth: Endeavour x Rei  
Can’t Joke: Aizawa x Emi  
Soldier: Hisashi x Inko

Villain chapters

Hero Chapters


	2. Sagas and Arcs: Self Explanatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is just a sort of book mark as such. So you guys can find your chapter easier and also know the sagas and arcs I have planed for this story. Just a quick little thing, these aren't all the sagas or arcs I have planed. Just the ones I thought out so far, to build up the next sagas and arcs that will come soon. And trust me, you will enjoy every bit of them. Also don't worry about the power scaling going out of wack, I won't screw that up and don't be scared of the names I drop, Just like Ban they won't be as ridiculously over powered as their original variants. But they will still be lovable variants and I'll have my own spin on the story, because as soon as those characters do pop up, I'll be practically writing my own parallel universe of bnha and other anime combine into one. But again, they will still be in the realms of Bnha power scaling, meaning none of the adult or student/kid heroes or villains I add will be stronger than All Might or any of the top ten heroes. but will possibly be stronger than some of the students, that includes the Big Three. But unlike other people I'll right a pretty okay, but still weak I'll admit, work around as to why and why no one else knows about them.

**Prologue Saga: Chapter 1-34**

**Deadly Beginning Saga: Chapter 36-?**

  * **Arc: Build Up: Chapter 36-90**
  * **Arc: Power Up: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Class X and Z: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Training: Chapter ?-?**



**Xeno Battle Saga: Chapter ?-?**

  * **Arc: Bring Back Hope: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Deadly Sins: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Battle Of Saiyans: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Evolving : Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Love And Honor: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: New 1st Year: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Light Falls: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Stay Bright: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Magma Vs Fire: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: The Last Pillar: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Broken Strings: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: The End: Chapter ?-?**



**Next Year Saga: Chapter ?-?**

  * **Arc: Aftermath Of Xeno Battle Saga: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Next Year: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: 1st Year's Senpais: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: 2nd Sports Festival: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Team Up Internships: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Normal Days: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Generation 1: Chapter ?-?  
**
  * **Arc: God Of Destruction: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Advance Training: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: World Rumble: Chapter ?-?**



**World Tournament Saga: Chapter ?-?**

  * **Arc: Introductions: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Start Of The World Tournament: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Prepartion: Chapter ?-?**
  * **Arc: Second Round: Chapter ?-?**
  * ****Arc: Ryujin Taoreta Kishi: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Third Round: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Unwanted Battles: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Final Round: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Incoming Threat: Chapter ?-?****



****Ryujin Taoreta Kishi Saga: Chapter ?-?** **

  * ****Arc: The Worshipers: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: The Kings and Queens: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: The Deities' Challenge: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Overwhelming Force: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: King Of The Sky: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Calm Wind: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Former King: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Queen Of The Sea: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: King Of The Land: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: King Of Creatures: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: The Return Of The King: Chapter ?-?****



****Third Year Saga: Chapter ?-?** **

  * ****Arc: Peaceful: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Return To UA: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Overhaul: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Rematches: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: 3rd Sports Festival: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Cultural Festival: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Last Internship: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Before Graduation: Chapter ?-?****
  * ****Arc: Graduations: Chapter ?-?****



****More Sagas and Arc will be added later.** **


	3. Understanding: Chapter 1: Something’s Just Go Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Also forgot to put this the description chapter. don't skip chapters that aren't the same, could have good plot hints/references so don't skip it. Also before you read this chapter yes I see the irony in shipping these two. that why i love the idea of it.

After a long and very interesting trip to visit a friend of the No.1 Hero, All Might, Koda can’t wait to hopefully catch a sort of break from what happened, by going to the summer class training camp. All though knowing class 1-A’s luck it probably just end up with an all-out brawl with each other, while Iida and Yaoyorozu try to break it up and he just sits there and watches. He doesn’t really like fighting the others unless it is directly asked of him for training.

  
He would rather just do a 1,000 push-ups, sit-ups and squats than fight his friends, but if that was what was required to pass U.A and become a hero then so be it.

  
He was on his way to where the bus would come and take them to the training camp, when he had forgotten something in class when they were last in it and came to U.A at least 30 minutes early to pick it up. As he was making his way back to the pickup area, as he went down a flight of stairs he noticed a book on one the floor, when he went to pick up the book title read “The Proper Way To Greet Another Person In Japan For Dummies”.

  
Koda was honestly surprised, he knew only 2 people in the school that weren’t from Japan, Aoyama, and All Might; though they seemed to know how to greet people already, so he could rule them out. So it had to be someone that he hasn’t met yet, all though he didn’t want to try and guess who because he thought it would be rude to guess someone’s country, just in case if they were uncomfortable with talking about their country, Koda knew all too well about talking about something uncomfortable or in his case talking, in general, was uncomfortable for him.

He also thought it is rude to say that someone has this book, cause the book is practically was calling the person reading it “stupid” and Koda didn’t like calling people names, he couldn’t even call a fly dumb without feeling bad afterward.

  
He continued to walk down the stairs with the book in hand and then to the front door of U.A, however before he got the chance to even get to the door, someone bumped into him and they both fell to the ground. Koda was surprisingly not hurt by the accidental crash to the floor or the tackle. _I guess I have gotten a little stronger._ Koda couldn’t help but let a small smile appear on his rock-like face.

  
Hearing small “ow” come from his chest, he looked down to see a girl with horns that were almost as tall as his arms. The girl opened one of her eyes to reveal she had blueish greenish eyes, one strand of blonde hair drooping down said opened eye. Her eyes made contact with his brown eyes.

  
She immediately sat up on her knees. “I-I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you!”

  
Her eyes got really wide, so widespread that Koda was more shocked by how they were that wide than the actual accident. _Considering I’ve been attacked by Villains, I’m surprised that this shocks me._

  
“I-I-It’s okay, it was an accident!” Koda said shakily, but still calm. “Here n-need a hand up?”

  
The girl hesitated for a moment. “Th-Thank you.”

  
When she grabbed his hand he notices how small it was in comparison to his, even though it is because he literally built like a brick and his hands are just really big. It still was surprising. Once she got back on her feet she dusted herself off.

“Again I’m so sorry. it’s just that I dropped my book and our bus is just about to arrive, so I was trying to quickly get it.”

  
“Oh.” Koda looked around and saw the book lying on the ground. “I-I-I found it on the stairs.” He dusted it off and handed to the girl.

  
“Oh thank you!” she gently took the book from his hands. “I was worried that I would have to buy another one.”

  
Koda was watched as the girl started talking about how she had gotten a collection of all the volumes of the book and this was the last one she had to read. When he just realized that he had forgotten his manners. _Maybe I should be the one with the book._

  
“I-I’m sorry I forgot-t-t to introduce myself.” Koda turned and face her. “My name is Koji Koda from Class 1-A.”

  
“Oh right! I did too, my name is Pony Tsunotori from Class 1-B!” she replied bowing.

  
Koda bowed back, as stood back up straight, he remembered that they both needed to get back to where both their classes were gathering for the trip.

  
“O-oh! We better g-g-get going, we need to meet back up with our class.” Koda stuttered.

  
Tsunotori looked at him and her eyes went wide once again. “Ah! Your right, let’s get going!”

  
As the jogged to their location, Tsunotori looked at Koda again. “Thank you very much for finding my book Koda-kun!”

  
“N-no problem, Tsunotori-chan!”

  
When they reached the location, Koda looked down at Tsunotori to see if she had anything else to say. He couldn’t help but notice her cheeks were tinted pink; he was confused because he hadn’t done anything to make her feel embarrassed… or did he.

  
“A-anyway… S-s-see ya around… Koda-kun.” She said and jogged off.

  
Koda was now more confused, but he saw that Iida was calling them to get on the bus. He quickly made his way to the line of his fellow classmates to get ready for their trip. _See ya around._


	4. Strike: Chapter 1: Quite? Not A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will possibly the weakest start to the ships that have, but don't worry I won't be so weak when it comes to rest of it trust me

As the class 1-A bus was making its way to the Summer Camp on the snake-like road; Denki Kaminari in his white school shirt, red tie, and green pants, was looking around to see what his other classmates were doing.

  
Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya were playing I-Spy. Kaminari is 90% sure they played Hero Knowledge before they started that game; just to learn about heroes that they didn’t know about from Midoriya. _No point in playing that game seriously, but it is fun to learn something about other heroes. Especially when Midoriya-kun always acts like a 10-year old in awe and excitement, how could anyone take it seriously or even not enjoy it. Hehe. That’s our Midoriya-kun._

  
Speaking of our Midoriya, to the right of the bus, his 13-rated-flip-coin-side rival Bakugo was doing his routine of yelling at “Racoon-eyes” Ashido and “Shitty-Hair” Kirishima. Kaminari overheard something about “Light red or Pink it’s the same thing”. _When will he learn that were just messing with him._

  
Behind them were Mineta and Todoroki. _Talk about polar opposites, what will happen to the fabric of space and time, will the world stay in one piece while they sit that close to each other._ All joking aside Todoroki was just happily napping and Mineta was well… let’s put it mildly and that he’s reading something to his standard. To the left of their seats, Aoyama and Sero were sitting and chilling.

  
Looking at the front, Momo, Sato, and Shoji seemed to be having a nice civil conversation, while to the left of the front Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Ojiro, and Hagakure were just sleeping the trip away. _If they were all animals I would make a penguin joke._

  
And finally in the back with him are two people who surprisingly, he’s gotten really close with beside Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, and Bakugo. To his right was Jirou who was listening to music on her phone with her earphone-jacks and to the left his polar opposite Koda who was staring off into space. _Again, Fabric of space and time, will it survive?_

  
Despite him being… well him; Koda and Jirou became his best friends in High School. In fact his first friends ever, not going into too much detail, but Kaminari was the coolest person ever in his family, but people outside his family he was just well… not even considered a person.

  
But ever since U.A; it turned around. He finally met people he could call friends. It made him very happy and well the rest is history.

  
However, he couldn’t help but notice something was on Koda’s mind. He had noticed that Koda was out of breath when he got on the bus. “Hey, Koda-kun. Is everything alright, man?”

  
Koda seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Kaminari for a few minutes.  
“O-oh nothing… I was just daydreaming I guess.” Koda stuttered.

  
_Normally I would call someone out when they were lying because it’s funny, but doing that to Koda-kun… I don’t care if you’re his brother or something like that, you are just a dick._

  
“Okay.” Kaminari brushed it off, knowing with Koda it would be just a little white lie. “Do you want to play a game or something to pass the time?”

  
“Uh... Sure. What do you want to play?” Koda asked excitedly.

  
Kaminari had to genially think about this.  _Normally I would joke about it and say girls if it was someone like Mineta-kun or rarely Kirishima-kun, but with Kiri at least it’s normal. I would talk about some new moves and stuff if it was Kirishima-kun or someone else. But Koda-kun I didn’t know much that he was interested in and as much Midoriya-kun’s group genially had fun playing I-Spy, there wasn’t much to spy on the outside or inside. Hmmm…_

  
“What are you two doing?” Jirou asked.

  
“Trying to figure out what venustraphobia is, you?” Kaminari teased.

  
“Can't figure out if you just made a movie reference or if you made up a phobia… Actually, that would be giving you too much credit.” Jirou teased back.

  
They both started to make fun of each other; it started from lame ones to some creative ones. Until Koda butted in and answered Jirou’s question.

  
“W-we were actually-y trying to figure out what game we would play, while o-on our way to the camp.”

  
“Oh, okay. Well, I’ve listened to “Move Along” to “Monster” about 30 times already, so I can join. Although I have no idea what we should play to pass the time. Charge-Dolt?” Jirou said.

  
“I got nothing, Air Wave,” Kaminari said.

  
“Well…” Koda trailed off.

  
“You got one?” Kaminari asked.

  
“Actually, I was thinking why don’t we just you know do nothing just r-relax? You know?”  
Jirou and Kaminari looked at him to process what he was trying to say.

  
“So you mean no music or play games, just relax and sit?” Jirou tried to translate.

  
“So just be quiet, pretty much.” Kaminari bluntly translated, however, there was no venom in it, he hops Koda doesn’t see it like that.

  
“W-well yeah. I-if you want?” Koda answered

  
Kaminari faced Jirou and she looked back at him and just shrugged. _I know that shrug._

  
“That’s not a bad idea. It’s a good idea in fact.” Kaminari answered in assuring tone.

  
“Yeah, why not.” Jirou backed him up.

  
_That’s a first… hehe_

  
“O-okay.” Koda stutter happily gives them both a smile.

  
The blonde boy and purple haired girl smile back at him. The three sat there in silence. As time ticked away Kaminari started to feel drowsy and slowly drifted to sleep.

  
When Kaminari woke up again he had noticed that everyone was starting to get off the bus. _Are we here?_

  
As he started to properly wake up, he notices that both his right shoulder and head were heavier than usual. His eyes looked up to see Koda using him as a pillow and when he looked down Jirou was doing the same. He sort of felt a little embarrassed by the situation he’s in, but kind of felt a bit flattery by this for some reason. _They both don’t know how much I’m resisting the erg to poke both them awake._

  
He lifted both of his arms and tapped both his sleeping friends on the head. Koda lifted his head almost immediately, while Jirou tried shifting her head to find a more comfortable spot. She slowly opened her eyes after she stopped.

  
“Jeez I know I’m comfy, but we need to go.” Kaminari joked.

  
In a split second, Jirou was standing up. “WAAAAH!”

  
Koda and Kaminari stared at her, surprised at the reaction. _Well, that was a bit… wait… Is she BLUSHING????_

  
Before he could say anything, a quick jolt of pain coursed through his body. Just like a towel over the drying rack Kaminari flopped over one of the chairs. As got back up he rubbed his chest were the ear-jacks stabbed him.

  
“That was a bit of an overreaction…” Kaminari painfully said.

  
“S-shut up!” Jirou stuttered.

  
“Uh, guys…” Koda butted in again. “We need to get off.”

  
Without saying a word all three of them started making their way out, they notice that their class wasn’t at camp or even close seemed like. Koda went to meet up with the other members of the class to ask what was going on.

  
“That’s strike one for both of you Charge-dolt and Ear-Jack.” An angry voice came from the side of the bus door.

  
Jirou and Kaminari turned to see that Bakugo was leaning on the bus. They were both confused by what he said and before they could respond, He walked away.

  
“What was that about?” Jirou asked.

  
“No idea… And I'm one of the people who can sort of read him.”

  
“Guess you need to brush up on your Bakunese.”

  
Both quietly chuckled as they met up with the rest of the class. And very soon two cats will be let out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make a edit something said about only doing three stories at once and then adding the other. yeah, I'm changing to I'll add the stories in whatever way as long as it flows well with rest. Also did anyone catch the slight Red vs Blue Reference.


	5. Big Brother: Chapter 1: Doing Better Than Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no reference in this chapter, but does tell the pecking order of Class 1-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed the terrible status with my works, so sorry. i fixed it now.

After a long drive to the Summer Camp, Class 1-B has finally arrived and is taking all of their belongings to their sleeping quarters. As normal high schools would have it; the girls and boys would sleep in separate rooms.

  
“So who wants to sleep where?” a boy spiky silver hair asked.

  
“A-anywhere that’s not close to the d-d-doors or w-windows, please Tetsutetsu-kun.” Another boy with silver hair stuttered, but his hair was normal and he himself was pudgy and shorter than Tetsutetsu.

  
“Close to the windows please.” A taller boy said covered in hair.

  
“Same here!” A mantis looking boy called.

  
“Okay, Kamakiri-kun, Shishida-kun and Shoda-kun.” Tetsutetsu replied.

  
The three boys went and sat in a spot they liked. Tetsutetsu looked at the other boys to see what they would pick.

  
“Anywhere that will satisfy my hunger for darkness.” A pitch black boy said.

  
“C-can it not be next to me?” Shoda asked.

  
“The darkness does not care about whether or not y…”

  
“Kuroiro-kun…” Tetsutetsu interrupted.

  
Kuroiro turned to see Tetsutetsu glaring at him with such intensity; the sun would start screaming for looking at it for too long.

  
“T-the Beast beyond darkness strength does care… t-there for I’ll pick another dark place to slumber.” Kuroiro corrected himself.

  
A blonde boy started laughing at the situation. “How could you be scared of Tetsutetsu, Mr. Mage of Darkness?!”

  
“Because he knows regardless of what or who you are or work for, you are not beyond the wrath that will beat you to a pulp if you don’t show respect, Monoma-kun.” Tetsutetsu glared at him. “Just like how you should respect him for UNDERSTANDING that what he was about to say would be disrespectful, not because he’s scared of me.”

  
There was silence in the room, waiting to see if Monoma was going to be snarky or back down.

  
“I’ll take one next to the window.” Monoma plainly said.

  
“Jeez, that was a bit intense for the start of our summer camp.” A boy with a bandanna on commented.

  
“Hehe, Sorry. You know how I get with respect and stuff.” Tetsutetsu rubbed the back of his neck. “It just what I think makes you manly, you know.”

  
“Yeah, we know.” The bandana boy replied. “Remember I’m the guy who translated for the others?”

  
“Yeah, I remember.” Tetsutetsu chuckled as did everyone else. “But seriously Kuroiro, I’m sure you can understand that Shoda just scared easily.”

  
“It’s true I d-d-do. Sorry if I offended you.” Shoda apologized.

  
“The Darkness and I don’t get offended,” Kuroiro said bluntly.

  
Tetsutetsu chuckled. “In edge lord that means “I understand”.”

  
All the boys started to laugh at the translation and even though no one heard it, Kuroiro also gave a slight chuckle.

  
“So Awase-kun, you and the others can decide where you want to sleep, right?” Tetsutetsu asked the Bandana boy.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Okay, I’ll go tell Sensei Vlad that we’re settled in.”

  
Tetsutetsu then proceeds to exit the room and make his way down the hallway of the building. It took him about 40 minutes to get to the turn that leads to where the fork in the hallway starts. The one that he was on currently was the one that leads to the boy sleeping quarters, the other leads to the girls sleeping quarters and where they connect leads to the outside plus other parts of the building.

  
When he turned the corner, he saw an orange haired pony tailed girl just standing the middle of the fork. _Kendou-chan? What she doing just standing there?_

  
Kendou seemed to be thinking about something, but Tetsutetsu guesses to what it was are uncertain.

  
“Hey, Kendou-chan!” Tetsutetsu called out.

  
She had seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Tetsutetsu. “Oh, hey Tetsutetsu-kun.”

  
“Everything alright?” Tetsutetsu worriedly asked. “You seem to be upset about something.”

  
“I’m fine.” Kendou smiled.

  
Tetsutetsu just looked at her unamused. “Kendou-chan you’re not fooling me. Come on you can tell me what’s wrong.”

  
After a little bit of silence, Kendou sighed and gestured him to follow. She didn’t say anything for a while until they passed the sleeping quarters of the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

  
“Do you think I’m a good person?”

  
Tetsutetsu almost fell over when he heard those words come out of Kendou’s mouth. “Where did that come from?”

  
Kendou sighed. “Let’s just say something happened that made me rethink if I am a good person.”

  
“Well, whatever that thing is, it’s wrong.” Tetsutetsu didn’t continue until Kendou was facing him. “You’re a GREAT person!! Better than great in fact!”

  
Kendou was sort of taken aback by what he said. “How can you be so sure of that?”

  
“Are you kidding me!?” Tetsutetsu screamed. “Have you paid attention to what have done with our class for the past weeks now?!”

  
“When Tsunotori-chan twisted her ankle during one of USJ training excises, you jump in and helped her right away and even stopped Monoma-kun from suggesting to use her as a rescue dummy! Or when you helped 70% of the class with the final test of the term! Or when you’re doing class rep duties, you always go out of you’re to make sure everyone is doing fine and are having a good experience! I don’t know what happened to you to make you think otherwise, but if Monoma-kun can respect you as both a rep and a comrade, I think that’s enough said!”

  
Kendou was fully taken aback by what he just said and she could help but laugh at the end part of the cheer up speech.

  
“I’m not joking!”

  
“I know you’re not. Hehe.” Kendou wiped away the tears from her laughing. “Thank you, Tetsutetsu-kun. I needed that.”

  
“Anything to help our MIGHTY class rep out of the gutter!” Tetsutetsu screamed as they walked out of the building.

  
Kendou couldn’t help but laugh at Tetsutetsu actions. When they both looked in front of them they could see Vlad walking towards them.

  
“Ah, Kendou-chan, Tetsutetsu-kun, have all you of settled in?” Vlad asked as he stopped in front of them.

  
“Yes, sir!” Tetsutetsu yelled.

  
“Yes, we are!” Kendou yelled with a more happy tone.

  
“Good,” Vlad said. “Can you go and tell them to come and get some grub. I want you guys to be in the hot spring bath by the afternoon.”

  
“Okay.” They both said in unison.

  
They both started to walk back, but before they got to the door, Tetsutetsu stopped. Kendou and turned to see why he suddenly stopped.

  
“I just want to ask Sensei Vlad something,” Tetsutetsu said plainly.

  
Kendou was now worried, but before she said anything, he mouthed the sentence “Don’t worry, it will just be between us”. Kendou worry instantly disappeared and mouthed “Thank you”.

  
As she walked back into the building, Tetsutetsu turned around and walked back to Vlad.  
“Hmmm? Something you need Tetsutetsu-kun?” Vlad asked.

  
Tetsutetsu had to word this carefully. “Sensei Vlad, can you choose a Vice Class Rep?”

  
Vlad looked confused by the question. “Why? Isn’t Kendou-chan good Class Rep?”

  
“Of course! The very best! But… I’m just worried that she has too much to deal with, you know?”

  
Vlad waits for him to clarify. “I mean she has not only got to have to deal with the stress of being Class Rep, being a good example to our class, help us and stuff like that, but also normal stuff, you know.”

  
Vlad still said nothing, Tetsutetsu put simply. “I just want her not feel to pressured.”

  
“In hero work, you will have to deal with great pressure than just that.” Vlad put bluntly. Tetsutetsu was about to retort, but Vlad raised his hand to stop him. “However, it is also good to know that someone is willing to give them hand in dealing with a burden. I will choose a Vice Class Rep to assist her.”

  
Tetsutetsu smiled and bowed. “Thank you, Sensei Vlad.”

  
Vlad smiled as he watched his student run back into the Summer Camp building.

|

|  
“To get you out of the gutter”? Hmmm. I wonder what happened?” Vlad asked himself.


	6. Big Brother: Chapter 2: There Are Boys, There Are Men And Then There Are “Gentlemen”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, I know how old they are. that is why I don't go into much detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also put a sneaky hint in to what's going to happen in the future.  
> Just allow me to clarify one thing and give you a hint.
> 
> Clarify: Don't take the information too literally. the thing that its supposed to do is tell you what the things sort of deal is like, okay ?
> 
> Hint: Do you believe in monsters? You should, cause they do exists. but they don't always have horns.

After a delicious dinner, the boys and girls went to their respected hot spring baths to clean up. When all the girls got into the hot spring bathroom, Kendou made sure to lock the door behind them. _Can’t be too careful, after all, can’t trust those boys. Hehe._

When the girls got undressed, they made their way into the warm embrace of the hot spring bath.

“Aaaah” They all relaxingly said in unison.

“I’ve never used a hot spring bath before.” A girl with wide eyes and two horns excitedly chirped. “In fact, I’ve never been in a hot spring at all.”

“Same here, Tsunotori-chan.” A girl with brown hair covers her eyes said. “Although I know Kodai-chan and Tokage-chan have.”

“It is the only thing I don’t have to use my quirk on and go that is both warm and relaxing,” Kodai replied plainly before she submerged her mouth into the water.

“Because of my quirk, makes me cold blooded just like a reptile,” Tokage-chan said brushing her hand through her hair. “So anything warm is great!”

Tsunotori looked at her a bit worried. “Are you going to be okay tonight?”

“I’ll be fine. If not, Shiozaki-chan will rap me up in her vines.” Tokage finger gunned at the green haired vine girl.

“Being merciful is one of the natures most blessed qualities.” Shiozaki replied her hands in prayer position.

“Why do you have to make it weird?” Tokage’s eye twitched.

“Do you expect something normal from any of us?” a silver-haired girl asked rhetorically.

Tokage laughed. “That’s true, Yanagi-chan.”

“Looks like you have regained your happy, go lucky self, Kendou-chan.” Stated Yanagi.

“Oh yeah, you looked really sad when you got off the phone,” Tsunotori remembered. “You were like that even when you left to tell Vlad we were done the unpacking.”

“What happened?” Tokage asked. “Both on the phone and on the way to Vlad.”

They stared at Kendou waiting for an answer. She sighed because she knew these girls would stop worrying until they got an answer.

“Okay I’ll tell you girls, but the only people that must know about it is the seven of us, got it?” Kendou pointed at all the girls.

They nodded or replied with “Ok”. She looked at all of the individuals before she decided to tell them what happened.

“Alright… So you guys remember Andesumonsutā Hātobureikā or Hāto-kun, Right?” Kendou tried to jog the other girls’ memories.

“Oh, that guy you’ve been dating? Yeah, we remember.” Yanagi answered. All the girls nod their heads remembering the boy.

“Yeah, well… he just broke up with.” Kendou bluntly said. All the girls gasped and had looks of disgust on their faces.

“No,” some of them said.

“Over the phone?!” Tokage angrily said.

“How disgraceful.” Shiozaki honestly stated.

“Oh, Kendou-chan!!” Tsunotori cried as she hugged. “Are you okay!?”

Kendou chuckled as she hugged her back. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Really I am.”

She kept saying it until Tsunotori believed it somewhat, but she sat right next to Kendou after she stopped hugging her. Kendou then waited for any question they had about Hāto.

“Did he say why?” Tokage furiously and sort of rhetorically asked.

“I honestly don’t want to repeat what he said,” Kendou answered uncomfortably.

Tokage’s eye started to twitch and Kendou swore she could see four veins popping out of her face. “That just makes me angrier, by that answer alone.”

“It clearly he is a fool of a sick tree.” Shiozaki stated.

Each of the girls starts to give their own personal opinion about the matter, Kendou was just happy that she had people that cared about her well being and don’t mind expressing it.

“Wait…” Yanagi remembered something. “Then what cheered you up on the way to Vlad?”

The all looked at Kendou with anticipation. She gave them a little grin and was to have a little fun with her friends. _I can’t give them all the answers. Plus he deserves some compliments, even if it is subliminal._

“Well let’s just say, there’s a reason why it’s good to find a friend that is carefree like a boy, has pride and strength of a man, but that can treat you like a gentleman.”

All the other girls looked at each confused and interested.

“Well, now we know it’s a boy,” Yanagi said to no one in particular.

Tokage faced Kendou. “If I didn’t know any better it sounds like y…”

Suddenly loud crash came from the wall where it hides the little passageway between the girls and boys hot spring baths.

“Sorry Tetsutetsu-kun, I used too much power in my pat on the back!” yelled Shishida’s voice.

As the dust settled on where Tetsutetsu crash through the girl’s side, some the girls tensed and covered up, while Shiozaki was getting ready to cover Tetsutetsu up with her vines. However, the girls got tenses disappeared as only Tetsutetsu’s head was revealed to be stick out of the wall and his eyes were shut firmly. He probably reacted on instinct before he hit the boy’s wall and closed his eyes.

“Uh, girls, am I through the wall on your hot spring bath?” Tetsutetsu asked without opening his eyes.

“Y-yes.” Tsunotori shyly answered.

Tetsutetsu sighed with a slight blush. “Sorry about this… Give me a sec.”

And just like he said, in one second he pulled his head out. “Sorry about that!”

“It’s o-okay!” Tsunotori responded.

“Thank you for not looking Tetsutetsu-kun!” Kendou yelled.

“You’re welcome…” Tetsutetsu trailed off. “I’m just gonna go now.”

Girls let go of a breath that didn’t know they were holding and started to get out of the bath and got their night clothes on. Kendou couldn’t help but chuckle a little a bit. _Maybe I should’ve added and can also be a “gentleman”._


	7. Strong Enough: Chapter 1: A Pinky Promise To Red Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot gets interesting and with something to look forward to.

After a great dinner, somewhat peaceful baths and good night sleep, it is only normal for class 1-A and 1-B to be put through a rigorous and over all painful first day of summer camp training. However a certain red head, Eijiro Kirishima, didn’t mind this one bit. OK he did mind a little bit, but he wanted to become stronger to be like his manly class mates and his manly hero, Crimson Riot.

He had asked Ojiro to assist him in training; they were the perfect sparing duo. Ojiro didn’t have to worry about badly injuring Kirishima and could try out some new fighting moves on him, while Kirishima could develop his quirk's durability and time it lasts, plus learn some cool moves from watching Ojiro fight.

They were finishing the last hours of their long training session. As Kirishima was about to tank another hit coming from Ojiro, he was stopped when Mandalay Telepathically told everyone of Class 1-A and 1-B to come back and have dinner.

Kirishima breathed out heavily. “Man that was a good spar Ojiro-kun, thank you very much.”

“Thanks, you’re actually a lot more durable than I thought.” Ojiro chuckled. “Remind me not to fight you when it comes to a slug match.”

Kirishima and Ojiro were two pees in a pod; more than even they knew. They both started to walk down form the small mountain they were training on. As they went down the saw and met plenty of their other classmates starting to head back to the main camp site.

When they got to the bottom, Kirishima saw a certain pink girl sitting down cross legged rubbing her forearm. He told Ojiro that he will see him at camp. _I hope she isn’t too badly injured?_

“Hey Ashido-chan!” Kirishima called out as he made his way over to her. “Everything alright?”

“Oh, hi Kirishima-kun.” Ashido turned around to greet him. “Yeah, I’m fine. My arms still sort stings after using my quirk so much.”

“Yeah, we’ve all been training really hard and think Sensei Aizawa is only getting started.”

“Don’t say that!” A shiver seemed to go down Ashido’s spine. “Cause that means we will be getting worse than this. Remember “Summer Camp Hell”.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Let’s talk about something positive okay?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since we last chatted.”

So that’s what they did, they started talking about an enormous amounts of things. Form what the guys and girls are currently talking about- Ashido even mention about how Uraraka has found out she’s in love with Midoriya, but told Kirishima to promise not to tell anyone and he did- to what they wished to achieve before the year ends.

“I hope to get some sort of transformation, before I become a second year.” Ashido said with sparkles in her eyes.

“I hope it’s not something to do with becoming one of those creepy multi-mouthed aliens.” Kirishima teased.

Ashido pouted. “Come on. Stop making fun of me for that.”

“Okay, I’ll stop. But just to be clear, I actually did like the name, it was cool.”

“I know right!”

Something seemed to pop inside of Ashido’s head. “Hey! Maybe you should develop a transformation that surpasses your hardening state. It’ll probably be easy for you, since it is your quirk type.”

Kirishima thought about it. “I don’t think I can get to something like that in a span of a year or even get a transformation stronger than my current one.”

“Come on! Give yourself more credit than that and plus that’s the point of growth to transform.”

“It’s not always literal.”

Ashido looked at him with sly eyes. “So what you’re saying is, you can grow stronger without having to transform literally?”

“Well, yeah. Transformations aren’t everything.”

Ashido then got in front of him so he stopped and then she pointed at him. “Then how about this, after Christmas, on Friday, You and me have a fight. And if either of us gains a transformation we don’t use it.”

“What?!” Kirishima was not expecting that. “Why do you, want to fight me?!”

“Because something about Bakugo-kun and Midoriya-kun’s childhood rivalry has gotten me wanting to do the same.” Ashido explained. “Although we don’t have to do it become rivals, we can just do it as a friendly bonding experience, you know?”

Kirishima was very hesitant to do it. _I know she can handle herself, though I am a bit scared of leaving a scare on her._ He crossed his arms as he continued to think about it. _I don’t really want to do it… but she seems really existed for it… even though it doesn’t seem like it’s something she be into…_

Ashido started to faultier when she didn’t get a quick response. “If you don’t want to it’s…”

“Okay!” Kirishima interrupted her. “If that is something you want to do, then let’s have a battle between friends!”

“Yes! Let’s do it!” Ashido’s face lit up as she raised her pinkie. “Pinkie promises that we will do this?”

Kirishima grinned at her child like action, but rapped his pinkie around hers. “A Pinky and Red Riot pinkie promise.”

A wide smile appeared on her face before she turned around a started marching off to camp with Kirishima in tail.

“Yes! There’s no going back now!” Ashido yelled.

“Indeed!” Kirishima yelled as well.

 


	8. During the Summer Camp Attack: What Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Agent P sent G.S feed to Organization #M-2ND to assist in translating.

Message:

 

Obrazets vysokogo klassa Nomu sbezhal, obrazets prototipa modeli. Original'nyy chelovecheskiy um vse yeshche nakhoditsya pod kontrolem, glavnym prioritetom yavlyayetsya poisk obraztsa. Pervyy chelovecheskiy organizm, kotoryy ne nuzhdayetsya v mutatsii ili v sochetanii s drugimi chelovecheskimi telami, chtoby vyzhit' prichudlivoy peredache.

Prichudy:

ElecCon: tip # 3A+

Bul: tip #C5

EnhEyes: tip # Klm20k

Nayti i zakhvatit' zhivykh. Ponimayete, H.C.N Diablo

1 hour later

Message translation sent by owner.

Note attached by owner: Leave it to me.


	9. Strike: Chapter 2: Supporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop... the feels are getting to me.

After an attack that happened at the summer camp, all of Class 1-A and 1-B were sent home early and those that were poisoned or injured by the attack were sent to the hospital. Class 1-A and 1-B that weren’t injured went to visit the hospital to check up on their friends.

Kaminari and the rest of Class 1-A, just got done with visiting Midoriya. His friend Kirishima and classmate Todoroki have just convinced Midoriya to join them on a rescue mission to save Bakugo, a mission that is off the books and not signed off by the pro heroes. To put simply, like Asui put if they do this mission they would be acting like villains would, on their own without listening or following the orders or rules of society. However the entire class knows their doings because they're worried about Bakugo, but they could get expelled.

They have all collectively agreed that they will not tell anyone that was outside of their class. Kaminari and Ashido want to say something before Kirishima and Todoroki left on their off the book mission. Luckily they manage to run into them before they got to Yaoyorozu.

“Hey, Kirishima-kun! Todoroki-kun!” Ashido called out to them.

They turned around to face the two of them, with looks of utter confusion as to why. _They probably think that we are going to try and stop them._

As they got close to them Ashido was the first voice her concern. “Are you really going through with this?”

Kirishima looked at her surprised, but his face then relaxed. “Yes.”

“Well… okay then…” Ashido sighed. “If you are… then I just wanna say I support you.”

Kirishima and Kaminari look shocked by what she said, while Todoroki just looked at her with his regular poker face.

“No matter what happens and no matter what everyone says if you think this the right choice… then I can respect and support you in the course your about to take…” Ashido said.

Kirishima stared at her surprised. “Thank you, Ashido-chan.”

“Same here man. We got your back.” Kaminari decides to back Ashido up.

“Thank you, Kaminari-chan.” Kirishima chuckled.

“But…” Ashido wanted to add on something but seem to hesitate. The others wait for her to continue the sentence.

“Please come back… Alright?” Ashido asked of Kirishima.

Kirishima looked at her and nodded. “We will.”

_Well, no point in asking Ashido-chan out. Man, oh well. Good job Kirishima Buddy._

As Kirishima and Todoroki started to walk off; Kaminari quick grab Todoroki’s arm. Todoroki turned to look at him, confused by the action.

“I know we just asked it of Kirishima-kun, but… Can you make sure they all come back?”

Todoroki, keeping his poker face and simply nodded in understanding. Kaminari nodded back and allow Todoroki to continue walking to catch up to Kirishima.

Kaminari gazed at Ashido to see the worry beaming through her eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry he’ll come back,” Kaminari reassured.

Ashido looked at him and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Um, if you don’t mind I’m just going to go check up on Jirou-chan, Okay.”

Ashido didn’t answer right away but smiled trying to stay strong. “Tell her I said hi.”

Kaminari gave her a thumb’s up and made his way to her room. When he got there, he saw that the door was already opened. _Oh dear I hope Jirou-chan’s family isn’t here. She would so get the “This nice boy came to visit you while you were the hospital” comment._

When he peeked inside all he saw in between Jirou’s and Hagakure’s bed, sitting on a chair, was his classmate Ojiro. He could not see his face, but he knew Ojiro was worried about totally-just-a-friend Hagakure.  As he walked over he took a seat and sat in middle, next to Ojiro, facing Jirou’s bed.

Jirou seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Dr. Alphys said her and Hagakure will be awake and ready to go soon. _Honestly, I’m just glad that you didn’t get hurt like Midoriya-kun._

“I’m too normal, aren’t I?” Ojiro asked.

“What?” Kaminari was confused by the question.

“I’m too normal, aren’t I?”

“I don’t understand.”

Ojiro sigh. “I’m simply looking, I don’t stand out, my way fighting is bland and I’m just averagely strong. I’m just… normal.”

Kaminari now understood where he was coming from. “Look I’m not going to lie to you, Ojiro-kun, because we’re friends.” Kaminari turned to face the direction Ojiro was, so he could look at his face to face. “You can’t change the way you are, yes your simple looking, yes you don’t stand out and yes you are just normal.”

Ojiro disappointedly sighed as he heard this.

“But you have something more than anyone else… Including the mighty Bakugo-kun, Todoroki-kun and Midoriya-kun.” Kaminari waited for Ojiro to look at him. “You don’t give up. Think about everything you said isn’t inaccurate and to top it all off even your quirk is simple. Yet your still able stand in the ring and up against people with way more powerful and have way more advantages than you, but guess where you are? Here!”

Ojiro stared at him in utter shock as he continued.

“You're still being, a loyal, honorable and humble person. So yeah fighting style doesn’t include you shooting fire or using explosions to repel you forward. However, you have trained in one way no can ever think of hero fighting like… A classic master of martial arts and I know you’re not a master, but you’re going to get there. But you’re not going to unless you stop doubting yourself. Okay, buddy?”

Ojiro couldn’t, but to shed a tear and smile at the overwhelming compliment. “Thank you, Kaminari-kun.”

Kaminari smiled. “To be honest I wished I had a simple quirk just so I could look as cool as you.”

“Yeah right.” Ojiro chuckled.

“No seriously.”

As they two continued their conversation, they didn’t notice a certain ear-phone jack girl, listening in on Kaminari’s speech to Ojiro. And she also couldn't help but shed a slight tear and smile a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like that undertale reference


	10. Meanwhile In Strike Chapter 2: Strings

??? : Вы его нашли?

Amour: Non mais nous y travaillons.

???: Тебе лучше его найти, иначе у меня будет твоя голова!

Amour: Mon mon. Doc, ne prenez pas les devants… après tout… quand avez-vous commencé à penser que vous contrôliez?


	11. Understanding: Chapter 2: Animal Buddies

When it was round about noon, all Class 1-A started heading home. As everyone parted ways, Koda made a quick stop at Dr. Kurort’s Pets and Food store; he needed to fetch some food for his pet rabbit.

He went there a lot, the store always had what they needed. Quite recently the store has had trouble with apparently having animals that were being taken care of, that had gone loose and ran into the forest. The recent one was a dog that went wild as soon it was given some medicine to help it with some sickness that it had; the policed check if any of the medicine was tampered with and it came back negative.

As he made his way around the corner, to where the shop was, he noticed that the owner was carrying a box into the store. It had an acronym that said “D.N.A” and “H.B.P.F.N.C”. Koda understood the first one, but the second one wasn’t even remotely familiar to even some industries that have acronyms.

As he went inside he saw the owner stack the box on other boxes that had other acronyms on it: “D.N.A.S” and “Q.C.D”, “D.N.A.O” and “B.E.B”, “D.N.A.R” and “N.P”, “D.N.A.C” and “B.C/R.P”, “E.O.B” and “L.R.P”. Yet again a bunch of acronyms that Koda has never heard of. _Guess Dr.Kurort has bought new equipment to help the animals._

The Doctor turned only smile at Koda. “Aaah, my favorite customer. Is there something I can help you find?”

“No, I’m fine, Dr.Kurort,” Koda said politely.

“Alright. Holler if you need anything!”

As Koda made his way down the aisles, he notices a familiar blonde girl with horns, checking out the bird food section.

“T-Tsunotori-chan?” Koda said.

Tsunotori turned to face the familiar rock boy. “Oh! Hey Koda-kun. What are you doing here?”

  “H-here to get some food for my pet bunny.”

“You have a pet bunny! Aww, I bet he’s a cute little guy! I have a pet bluebird and a pet cat.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“O-Oh, well do you want me to suggest some f-food for them?”

“Can you? I've been wanting to get the best treats for them!... That I can afford of course.”

Koda chuckled at the end comment and proceed to help Tsunotori find some good cat and bird food. When they both found what they wanted they made their way to the counter.

Koda and Tsunotori noticed that Dr.Kurort spoke a different language; one that wasn’t English or Japanese.

“Он победил, сколько из вас? 40 ?! Вы должны делать это чистым, не делая ...” Dr.Kurort turned and saw the kids waiting at the counter confused. “Арг, просто верни его сюда, понимаешь? Хорошо!"”

“Ah sorry about that… Um…. is this all?” Dr.Kurort asked.

They both nodded their heads and both paid separately and made their way out of the shop.

“Hey? want to get something to drink?” Tsunotori asked. “I’ll pay.”

“T-That’s not necessary. I ca-can buy my own drink.”  Koda assured.

“I know you can. But I want to personally buy it for you and me. And I will not accept an IOU either.”

Koda wanted to rebut, however she looks so excited and happy to do this kind act, he couldn’t say no.

“O-Okay.”

“Yay! Let’s go!”

The both bought two fizzy drinks and made their way to the train station. They didn’t talk a lot on the trip, but they did exchange little stories and what animals they liked. When they got off the train and were about to part ways, Tsunotori suggested something crazy.

“Hey, we should exchange numbers.”

“What?” Koda said shocked by what she wanted to do.

“Yeah… I mean I know we’re apart of rival classes and we only talked twice… well, sort once and a half…. But I feel like we can be good friends, r-right?”

Koda Hesitated for a moment. “I-I don’t see w-why not.”

A smile spread across Tsunotori’s face, as both she and Koda exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

|

|

|  
|

 **P.Tsunotori:** Did you get home safe?

 **K.Koda:** Y-Yeah. You?

 **P.Tsunotori:** Yeah I’m fine. See ya at school!

 **K.Koda:** See ya too.

**Pony Tsunotori Phone: Changed K.Koda to Animal Buddy**


	12. Big Brother: Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Name of this couple chapter titles: Let's Try

It was 3:30 pm at the Tetsutetsu residents and there were only two individuals studying their school work for any surprise test that Vlad will possibly pull; those individuals were none other than, Tetsutetsu and Kendou. Since Tetsutetsu family’s job became more mobile, the only person living in it was Tetsutetsu. He cleans the house every now and then, however when he can’t his parent orders a housemaid to it.

Tetsutetsu’s family was very rich actually, but they never saw the need in owning more than they need. So they just have a simple house, with normal everyday furniture and lived in the city.

Because of his parents not being around, Tetsutetsu quickly grew quite dependent and could also invite anyone to the house, without the awkward family to friends or “bring a girl home” jokes.

His family also made sure to visit him on a set schedule and have only ever broken the schedule once due to a flight delay.

Tetsutetsu and Kendou just decided to finish their study session and boy were they beat.

“Aaah! Finally, we’re done!” Tetsutetsu yelled in victory.

“Yep, we can finally call it a day.” Kendou agreed as she stretched her arms.

“Want something to drink or eat?”

“No thanks, I’m going to have dinner at home. So I gotta leave an empty stomach.”

“Okay.”

After Kendou gathers her things, her and Tetsutetsu start making their way to the front door.

“Hey, Kendou-chan.”

“Hmmm?”

“I know I should have brought this up earlier, but…” Tetsutetsu stopped when they got to the door as Kendou opened it and then turned around to look at him. “Did you notice how Tsunotori-chan was out of breath and blushing when she got on the bus?”

“Come to think of it, yeah,” Kendou admitted.

“You don’t think that she… You know?” Tetsutetsu blushed as he finished the sentence.

“What did something naughty before she left?” Kendou teased. “Even if that were the case, it took her about 50 seconds to run the school and back. She would have only reached the front door.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You know, sometimes you act like a big brother to some of our classmates.”

“Well yeah, I don’t have any sibling, let alone cousins. But I’ve always wanted to be someone older and inspiring brother. So I guess, with the way some of the class acts, I guess I can’t help but to… well, act like an older brother.”

“That’s sweat Tetsutetsu-kun….” Kendou stared at him for a minute. “You’re a good person.”

There was a moment of silence. Until Kendou suddenly kissed Tetsutetsu on the lips.

 When their lips part, both of them were understandably shocked and blushing as red as blood, neither of them could find the words to explain what just happened.

Before long Kendou ran down the path to the sidewalk, all the way to her home. When Tetsutetsu saw ran in and close the door to her house, he closed the door and sat down with his legs in front of him.

“What just happened?” Tetsutetsu asked after about a minute.

And in her own room, Kendou was asking the same question.


	13. Beast: Chapter 1: You Did Your Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad, Bob play "I'm Dancing with tears in my eyes"

It was 4:40 pm and Asui was preparing dinner for three people. Her siblings, her brother Samidare and her sister Satsuki and her classmate Tokoyami. He seemed very angry and sad about how he lost control of himself during the whole camp attack.

When Asui was done with making the dinner, she made her way to the lounge where the others were sitting. She did not expect to see her siblings playing Uno with Dark-Shadow, while Tokoyami just sat there and watched them.

“ ~~Go fish,”~~ Dark-Shadow said.

“That’s not the game.” Satsuki laughed.

“ ~~It’s not~~?” Dark-Shadow asked confused.

“Yes.” Samidare chuckled.

“ ~~Oh!~~ ”

It was quite funny to watch something so powerful, be so childish and playful. And as much as Tokoyami tried to hide it, a small smile appeared on his face. _~~You’re having a good time, aren’t you?~~ Don’t talk. ~~It’s not just…~~ Don’t. Talk._

“Here’s the food you guys,” Asui said as she placed the dinner on the coffee table.

“Thank you, sister.” The kids said in unison.

“Thank you, Asui-chan.” Tokoyami said. “Also… Thank you for inviting me to your house.”

Asui looked at him with her normal neutral face. “Well, you seemed pretty, upset about what you did at camp. So I thought you needed the company, kero.”

“Well… Thank you.”

Asui handed cups of hot chocolate to everyone including Dark-Shadow. Which was quite a surprise to find out that he actually needed to eat and drink, however, Dark-Shadow mainly seemed to consume liquid more than food.

“ ~~Thank You.~~ ”

Asui looked at both Tokoyami and Dark-Shadow and noticed that the two were not getting along. _They probably are angry at each other, due to what happened, kero._

When Asui siblings finished their food, she had asked them to give Tokoyami and her some time to have a private talk. Luckily they did it without question.

“Is there something wrong?” Tokoyami asked.

“I should ask you and Dark-Shadow-kun that," Asui said.

“ ~~That obvious, huh?~~ ”

Asui simply nodded her head.

“Well… I… We…” Tokoyami struggled to find the words.

“ ~~We… I… Didn't…~~ ”

They both started looking down in sadness and guilt, so much so that both their feathers started to droop down.

“You guys feel like everyone is blaming you for losing control and creating more problems, right?” Asui plainly said again.

Neither of them answered and continued to look down on the ground.

“No one blames you…” Asui pauses her face going sad. “Everyone has strengths and weakness… No one’s perfect… and no one can be…”

“Asui-chan…” Tokoyami looked up to see Asui crying.

“But the fact… that you tried your best… and that’s all the ones that truly understand and care for you… will know.” Asui sobbed.

_It’s clear she’s speaking from experience. ~~Well, do something.~~ Like what? ~~Hug her? Talk to her? Hell, kiss her even!~~ How will that solve this…_

They both stopped their internal conversation, as they both felt arms wrap around them and hug them; her head was in between both of them.

“You understand, right?” Asui sobbed into their shoulder. “You did your best and no… no one has the right to blame you.”

Both Tokoyami and Dark-Shadow hesitated for a moment, but then they both hug Asui back.

“We understand…” Tokoyami assured her.

“ ~~You did your best too… At USJ, camp and from here on out.~~ ”

“Thank you, Asui-chan.”

They allowed Asui to continue crying and while that happened they allow tears to run down their faces as well.

_Sorry for making you relive a hurtful memory_

_~~Sorry for making you relive a hurtful memory~~ _


	14. Breaking News: saved by vigilant or hero?

1# Bystander: I’m telling you this big guy with black hair just came out of the forest and tackled a semi-truck to save a cat and a little girl.

Owner of the truck: It was insane he was like 6, no 8 feet tall and looked like he was built to wrestle a bear.

1# Hero: So what he stopped a truck, I can do that.

2# Bystander: I don't think that's the point.

3# Bystander: I think that guy just wanted to die and he so happens to save that girl.

2# Hero: If he's a vigilante, then it doesn't matter if he saved that girl. He should leave saving to the professionals. 

4# Bystander: Well maybe if you weren't busy flexing for girls down the road, maybe you a "pro" could have done the job, sonny.

Owner of the truck: He came and picked up my truck off its side, put it back upright, checked if I was okay and even said he was sorry. He may not be a hero, but he at least he's got manners.

The girl: He was very kind, his hair was spiky and his eyes were brown. He asked if I was okay and as soon as my mom and dad came and hug me he was gone.

The mother: I don’t care if he’s a hero in society. He saved my daughter!

The father: That man was willing to risk his body to save my little girl. I don’t care what you label him; he’s a hero in my eyes and my family’s.


	15. Soldier: Chapter 1: What Do I Do?

Radio chatter. “Hey Sky King, do you have sights on Eforturis’s men?”

“I have sights on six of them. I’m assuming the leader is with you, Silver?

“You would assume Commander.”

Sky King chuckled. “Alright, 407… now 413.”

Two loud shot echoed through the air.

|  
|

1:30 later  
|  
|

After the fall of the “secret” outpost on the island of Destora, Commander Sky King and Silver Ray were both relaxing in their small base camp.

“Commander!” A girl with blonde hair dashed in. “All enemies that have been capture or surrender are now ready to be taken back to home base to be interrogated!”

“Very good, Private All Bright.” Sky King smiled brightly. “But please, just call me by name when I’m not out on the field, I much prefer it. Or if you don’t want my nickname is fine as well.”

“Ah? But sir isn’t it the rules for the lower ranks to introduce to you as Commander and then your name, sir?”

“And that is why you are lower rank.” A tall bulky man walked into the tent with what looked like a pig mask.

“Roadhog don’t be rude.” Sky King said half seriously.

“No.”

Sky King couldn’t help chuckle at his comrade. “Good old Roadhog. Anyway, you are correct All Bright in other War Based Agencies or W.B.A would be protocol. However, we are all here as a team… no as a family, so we shouldn’t have to restrict our worries or doubts about how we feel about something. But the only way to do that is to get to know each other beyond just the simple hero and sidekick or high rank and low rank know how. And getting us to call each other what we prefer to be called is a good step in doing that.”

“Oh.” All Bright said. “Well in that case s… I mean Hisashi, you can call me, Alior.”

“As you wish, Alior.” Hisashi said as he stretched his arm, revealing the three scars on the bottom. “Now go and pack, we're going to our sub base in… what countries are we closet to when it’s this island?”

“Australia.” Silver Ray simple answer. “Or New Zealand.”

“Thank you, Kushala.” Hisashi pointed from his side to Roadhog. “Roadie, you and Bazel go and start questioning the 413 prisoners and call the police over in down under to prepare some cells.”

Roadhog turned around and started walking out of the tent. “I’ll tell them to give them the old Aussie welcome when it comes to terrorists.”

Alior gave Hisashi and Kushala a salute before she ran out to go and pack. Hisashi just sat back down and brushed his hand through his green hair.

“Hmmm? Maybe I should go back to my original hair look?”

“You mean like your son's?” Kushala sarcastically asked.

“Hey, at least we’d be matching.”

He starts to brush off his black suit and remove his cloak and tie. “I hope they're doing okay.”

“I’ve said it a hundred times before, if women can marry a beast like you, she must be some women and I’d pray for the poor bastard that hurts her kid.”

Hisashi laughed. “Yeah, she’s strong. Stronger than she gives herself credit for. But even she can’t be everywhere at once…. At least she can be there.”

Kushala sigh as he scratched his white hair. “Come on man, she knows and your son knows you’re doing this to protect them.”

“Yeah, from the shit stain I call “father” and equally monstrous “brothers”.  I have no right to be having the lovely wife or son I have, I’m…. just… a spawn of evil.”

“You give people hope Hisashi, a spawn of evil can’t do that. It also can’t love as much as you do.”

Hisashi smiled at the word Kushala said. “They also can’t cry as much too.”

Hisashi smile instantly vanished. “You had to go ahead and ruin it, didn’t you?”

Both of them just burst out into a fit of laughter. Until ringing started to come from Hisashi’s pocket.

As he picked he looked at the name “Hope”.

“Hey, honey…” Hisashi stopped as soon as he heard sobbing from the other end. “Inko!? What’s wrong?!”

“That’s my cue to step out,” Kushala whispered as he snuck out.

Hisashi waited for Inko to stop crying or at least until she cry talks.

“Hisashi, It’s…” Inko sniffled.

“What?!” Hisashi yelled.

“It’s Izuku, he got attack by villains again at his summer camp.”

“What?! Is he okay?!”

“He’s…*sob*… fine, but Katsuki got kidnapped by some villains.”

“Oh my…”

“Hisashi…*sob*”

“Yes, Inko?”

“What should I do?”

Hisashi was at a loss for words.

“I…*sob*… I know this is Izuku’s dream, but… *Sob*… I can’t stand him getting hurt or worse.”

Hisashi took a deep breath and spoke as calm as he could. “Inko… What do you think is best? It’s up to you to make the decision… You and I both know this has been Izuku’s dream, but if you feel like U.A isn’t the best for his safety then you have my full support to transfer him to another school. If you give U.A another chance, then the same goes for that.”

Inko continued to cry some more until she sort of calmed down. “You…*sob*… said his first name.”

“Because this isn’t about my feelings of how I’m not a real father to Izuku, it’s about you and him and his safety.”

“Thank…*sob*… you…*sniff*”

Hisashi chuckled.

“Hisashi…”  
“Yes?”

“We both love you… As a father and a husband.”

Hisashi smiled. “And I love you both… Forever.”

“Good Bye… *Sniff*”

“Good night.” Hisashi ends the call.

As soon as he did, he covers his eyes with his hands and cried. “Izuku… Inko…”

A hand was placed on his shoulder, when he looked up he saw Kushala looking at him with understanding in his blue eyes. Hisashi wiped his eyes and said thank you to Kushala, he made his way out of the tent to prepare for the trip to Australia. _Wait for me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I don't hate or not see as a possibility of Hisashi being a villain, I just see him as a nice and loving guy just like his son and wife.  
> That being said, I do like the idea of someone's family member being a villain and I'm going to have fun with this.


	16. Hisashi Calling A.Hisoka: He Needs You

Hisashi: Hey, How’s my nephew doing?

A.Hisoka: Hey, Sky King.

Hisashi: Come on, you know I don’t like titles. It’s simply Hisashi.

A.Hisoka: Anyway… Is there a reason why you’re calling me?

Hisashi: Well it’s about Izu…. I mean Midoriya.

A.Hisoka: You do realize I just visited them, about a few weeks ago right? And already called you to say their doing fi…

Hisashi: He’s just been put in hospital.

A.Hisoka: …. What!? By who?! And where can I find them?!

Hisashi: In prison possibly.

A.Hisoka: *Sigh* What do you need me to do?

Hisashi: To do what I can’t right now…. Go to them.

A.Hisoka: …. Hisashi…. You know what I’ve…

Hisashi: Yes I do… We all do… Even Midoriya… But we still love you and you have tried your best to redeem yourself.

A.Hisoka: ….

Hisashi: My family needs me… But I can’t reach them… I want to hug my wife and son and tell them “Sorry I’m late, I am here for you now”…. But I can’t…

But you can reach them Hisoka, you can support them. They need you…

They know your sins, they understand what you have done and have accepted it… And even if you didn’t do some sort of redemption, they would still love you…And you know if they can love men like us…. How bad can we possibly be?

Please… They need support…

A.Hisoka: … Okay… Next time you call them… Tell them to make some room.


	17. Soldier: Chapter 2: I’m Coming Home

“This is Junkrat to Hishashi… eehahaaha… all 413 prisoners are now in prison.” Junkrat chuckled.

“Thank you Junkrat. Enjoy your time back home, we don’t know when we're needed in the Twelve Horn Islands again.” Hisashi said before hanging up the phone and hearing a loud crackling noise come out of it.

Just before Hisashi made it to Australia, he had called Inko to tell her that Hisoka was coming to stay over. She was so happy to hear it, she always wants her brother’s son finally settle down, instead of being nomadic. While she didn’t mind it, she always thought you couldn’t be easy to become a family man who was always had to move. Hisashi agreed with her and left off by saying a certain word that always got her flustered.

“Let’s see what’s on the news.” Hisashi turned on the T.V in his office.

And what he saw instantly froze him to the bone. All Might, his younger classmate, an old friend and practically brother in his true form on display for the whole world to see; with one arm being buffed up. A wave of memories came flooding back about him and All Might.

_“Toshinori?” 17-year-old Hisashi said._

_“I.” Nanna simply said. “He’s quite an interesting kid. Said this world needed a pillar to keep the peace… Sound familiar.”_

_“Someone else who believes it is needed?” Hisashi chuckled. “I’d like to meet him.”_

They kept coming.

_“Remember, Toshi, always think about what you’re going to do next.”_

_“You got it, Hisashi!” Toshinori screamed. “YAAAAAAAA!”_

_Hisashi flicked the punch out of the way and just poked Toshinori to make him fall over._

_“You’re still thinking too much about power…. Remember power is just an accessory to being a hero, it isn’t everything.”_

_“Right, sorry let’s try again.”_

_“heh, Gran, Nanna and I will make a pillar out of you yet.”_

And coming.

_“Hey, Hisashi?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“How come you don’t want to become the pillar that holds up society?”_

_“Well, because it isn’t my dream.”_

_“huh?”_

_“Sure I believe it’s necessary, but it isn’t my dream…. I also feel like I'm more suited for something else and I’m fine with that. If everyone could do the same as others then why would a world of individuality even exist?”_

He was snapped out of it when he saw All Might and All For One’s fist collide. _If you were still Little Toshi as you were back then I’d say you lose. But you’re not; you’re All Might, Symbol of Peace, The Pillar, The Top of this Era, The Human. You know what move to use here…. The one focused attack of all your other attacks.”_

All Might from the T.V then yelled. “UNITED… STATES… OF… SMASH!”

After the massive tornado and as the dust settle, there he was… the Symbol of Peace… standing with his mighty fist in the air in victory. Hisashi continued to watch the rest of the events unfold.

All Might pointed his finger at the camera and spoke. “Next… Next, it’s your turn.”

As soon as he utters the words he knew who and what he was talking about. _Izuku…_

While Hisashi sat there in relief and worry for both Toshinori and Izuku, he realized something that made him happy and scared. _All Might and Endeavour were the only two protecting the country form his father and his army… Sure just one of them was good enough, but…. And the only person they can send to help that’s available is…_ A smile spread across his face. He quickly dialed on his phone to make a few calls, one being his wife. _Izuku, Inko, Toshi, Enji, My Students… Everyone, I’m coming home!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist and also my head cannon


	18. Outside The Midoriya Residents: Body Guard

“Um excuse me, All Might.” Inko called.

“Yes, Mrs. Midoriya?” All Might said.

“I just want to make a suggestion…”

“Oh?”

“About keep the kids safe.”

“I assure you that U.A has a plan to do that…B-But if I can still give your suggestion to them and see if they’ll allow it!”

“I understand if they won’t… and I know you and U.A has a plan, but… I just want to help make protecting them easier.”

“Of course… That is what we all want… So what is it?”

“Have you heard of the Wrath Hero?”

All Might felt a shiver go down his spine. “Y-Yeah… He’s scary man, but he’s a great hero. Regardless of what people say.”

“Well he’s my brother’s son.”

“WHAAAT!?” All Might yelled with blood spewing out of his mouth. “YOUNG MIDORIYA’S COUSIN IS THE DESTROYER?!”

“Y-Yes?”

“Sorry about my reaction… It’s just Midoriya is so nice and friendly… and well The Destroyer is just plain scary and intimidating.”

“I know…I wouldn’t expect any other reaction honestly.” Inko smiled. “Anyway. He has just agreed, if U.A will allow him to, body guard the children.”

“Well, does need extra security measures… I’ll tell them I found a system that instantly vaporizes any threats that comes in thirty miles of our students.”

“Thank you, All Might.” Inko bowed her head, All Might mirrored the action. “He said he’ll be here, at worst, a few weeks from now.”

“Roger that!” All Might buffed up and gave Inko a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question for a chapter coming up, um... Does Mirio and all the big three have dorms or do they live off campus?


	19. Can’t Joke: Chapter 1: In Love?

After the Provisional Licences Test, Aizawa went to join Nemuri and Hizashi in the teacher’s group office. They were preparing the students tests that were coming about a few weeks’ time.

“OOIEEE! AIZAWA!” Hizashi called out from right next to him.

“What is it Mic?” Aizawa Lazily asked.

“Heard you got to talk with Emi-chan again,” Hizashi wiggled his eyebrows. “Did you guys give each other a hello kiss?”

“OOOOOH! Aizawa you naughty boy, you didn’t tell me you and Emi were dating.” Nemuri chimed in while licking her lips.

“We’re not,” Aizawa said annoyed by the comments. _Dammit, why the hell does everyone make those assumptions, can they not see it’s illogical for someone like me and her to be a thing?_

“Oh come on Aizawa, you know you like her.” Hizashi teased.

Aizawa was about to explain he and Emi weren’t a thing and would never be a thing when his phone started to ring. He answered it as a cop-out to the conversation.

“Hello?” Aizawa said.

“Put me on speaker.”  A familiar voice said.

Aizawa put the man on speaker. _Why does he sound familiar?_

“Is Nemuri and Hizashi there?” The familiar voice asked.

“Huh?” Hizashi said confused.

“Who is this?” Nemuri asked. “You sound familiar.”

“Let’s just say, it isn’t a logical ruse.”

And in unison, both Nemuri and Hizashi face lit up as soon as they registered what the man said and Aizawa simply smiled when he realized as well. Because there is only one other person who would use that line or more accurately the first one who said it.

“SEEEENNNNNNNSAAAAIII HISASHI-SAMA!!!” Hizashi Sreamed.

“Oh, it’s been a while, Sensei,” Nemuri said as she nudged closer and cupped her face with her hands.

“How have you been Sensei Hisashi-Sama?” Aizawa asked.

“Oh you know the same as always,” Hisashi answered. “So, what have you guys been doing?”

“Well, we’ve become teachers at U.A, like we said we would,” Nemuri answered. “Have a group of lovely and downright gorgeous students.”

“And Aizawa has been getting it OOOOONNNN with Emi-chan!!!” Hizashi stated.

Aizawa groaned at his state mint. “No, we have not!”

“Emi? Ms. Joke? I always knew you guys would get together.” Hisashi said. “I’m happy for you Aizawa.”

Aizawa could just tell that he was making a smile he on the other side. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“Yes I did.” Hisashi answered plainly. “If you remember I did teach you how to read people… even by listening to their voice.”

“OOOOOOOWWWW.” Nemuri and Hizashi said in unison.

_I don’t like her, not like that._

“Anyway, I didn’t call to make fun of Aizawa,” Hisashi said. “I called to tell you three that I’m COMING HOME!!”

Nemuri’s and Hizashi’s lit up even more. “YES!!!”

The both started to dance behind Aizawa seat at the exciting news. Aizawa simply smiled again, happy to hear his sensei coming back. _God knows we need him now more than ever._

“Aizawa... Put me off speaker.” Hisashi asked of him.

Aizawa did as he asked, although he was confused as to why. “What is it?”

“I know how you feel about who you are and what type of person you are, but that doesn’t mean nobody will like you nor does it mean that you won’t find the one. I’ve worked with Ms. Joke and I’ve heard the “jokes” she has possibly made to you, but they're only… 30% jokes… and if she really wants to do the things she has “joked” about… then at least give it and her a chance… me and my wife gave it a chance… and I have never regretted it. Okay?”

Aizawa allowed what Hisashi said to sink in before he answered. “Understood.”

Hisashi chuckled. “See ya soon… Young Aizawa.”


	20. Stolen: Chapter 1: Another Ones Bane, Is Someone Else’s Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Next chapter will be an intermission from the current story, but please read it is important for future projects.
> 
> This Chapter: Yes I did this.

Somewhere in the Hīringu City, Ragdoll was walking the streets in a very slow almost zombie-like manner. Her turquoise hair was being held back with an orange hair tied, she had a purple button shirt and black paints with brown walking shoes. Her face was very sad and eyes were lifeless.

_“I’m so sorry Ragdoll,” Mandalay said._

_“If there is anything we can do to help, just say,” Pixie-Bob reassured._

Ragdoll stopped walking and stared through a clothes shop window. _There is nothing anyone can do… I’m… Useless._

Suddenly, Ragdoll felt an arm come over her shoulder. She looked to her left and right to see two guys standing to the sides of her. One was tall and buff, the other average height and skinny.

“Hey, there pretty lady.” The tall one said. “What do say you come with us and have some fun?”

The skinny one just chuckled. Ragdoll new what they wanted to do to her, but she didn’t have the energy to fight back or tell them no or call for help. She could feel one of their hands brushing up her leg and was ready for him to squeeze her butt, she closed as to stop herself from making noise for when it came. Suddenly one of them started screaming when she turned to look at the skinny one he was on his knees as another man’s had was slow digging into the skinny man’s one; it actually started bleeding because of home much it was getting squeezed and the man was just using two fingers and his thumb.

“Oy oy oy. That isn’t how you treat a hero who’s having a bad day.” A sly voice said. “Why don’t you guys go home to your mama’s basement?”

Ragdoll turned around to see a man with red cat-like eyes, white spiky hair with one bang coming out from the middle. Wearing a black shirt, red jacket, and pants, with black combat boots with chains attached to them. _Wait… He’s…_

“Y-You’re the… Undead Fox Hero… Ban!” the tall man said backing off from Ragdoll.

Undead Fox Hero: Ban

Age 30

Quirk: 

Half-Immortal:

Can only die of old age.

Half-Thief:

Can steal the strength of the quirk and also add it to his power or things like weapons, spikes, and materials that the quirks create.

“Oooh? Do you know who I am? That’s good.” Ban said casually. “Then I think you know what I will do if you don’t do as I say, correct?”

Ban chucked the skinny man at the tall man’s side. As soon as the skinny man stood up, both of them started running away.

Ragdoll turned to face the tall and famous Undead Fox Hero Ban. “Thank you for helping, sorry to have caused…”  
“You look like you need a smoothie.” Ban interrupted her. “Come on, I’ll buy and I won’t take no for answer.”

Before Ragdoll could rebut, Ban was already making his way to what she assumed to be the direction of the smoothie place. _Well, it would be rude to walk away, not like I have anything better to do._

|

|

|

“I’ll take three Cho-co-lime Sabotages and a…” Ban paused.

“Strawberry-Mango Blitz, please,” Ragdoll answered.

|

|

|

When they were given their smoothies, Ban suggested that they head to the park to get some peace and quiet.

When they made it there it was round about 11:30 am, they sat down on a bench and started drinking their smoothies; not speaking for at least 30 minutes.

Ban finally decided to speak. “So… you feel better?”

“Actually… Yes.” Ragdoll said with almost her normal hyper and joyful voice. “I guess… I just need time… to relax.”  
“And drink something soft and smooth.”

Ragdoll chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Look…” Ban waited until Ragdoll was looking at him. “I’m not going to pretend like I know what you’re going through or anything like that… Get capture maybe… Having my quirk somehow stolen from, yeah Nah.”

Ragdoll listened very carefully as Ban continued. “Just… don’t let anyone see you like this… especially a hero like yourself…. Hero’s like me are portrayed as the edgy, cool and badass heroes that can save people and you are the type a hero that’s portrayed as the happy go lucky, cool, nice and can remove the stress that comes with any bad situation, whether your protecting people or not. But we are both humans, we’re not impenetrable and we’re not unstoppable. We need time to heal as much as anyone else, so take your time, you out of all people have earned the right to have the world be patient with you. And when you come back with a smile and bring joy just as you always have before.”

Ragdoll could feel the tears start too developed in her eyes. _Hehe, I guess I let the loss of my quirk get to me…_

“And one other thing…” Ban waited for her to look at him again. “Remember you have people that can support you and that want to support you. The Wild, Wild Pussycats, other heroes and even those students that you help protect.”

Ragdoll couldn’t help, but chuckle as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank, you… Ban.”

“No problem. Always happy to help!” Ban smiled. “Hehe! So you hear about the news about Ryukyu and her quote secret love interest?”

“Oooh! Yeah, I heard about that! However, I don’t think it’s true.” Ragdoll exclaimed using her full hyper and joyful voice.

They talked for about an hour before Ragdoll went home and let’s just say that she gave every one of the Wild Pussycats a hug and a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did justice with trying to stay sort of close with this character and how he acts.
> 
> Also I chose him because he is my favorite character from 7 Deadly Sins and I just thought of this ship as a made the story.


	21. Writer’s Intermission: Story Ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for stories that I want to work on others when I get a brain fart and this story. So you guys still have something to read and I can stay more active on this site. Plus you get to decide what story I should write more than others, while I write this story.  
> It will possibly just as long as this one and will most likely have just many ships(Besides the ones with OC from a book I want to actually publish in future).
> 
> So please list from 1 down which one I should write along side this story.

**The Cortois:** BNHA X COD-Zombies

 **Zenron The Behemoth:** Original Character Story

 **Ultrawatch:** BNHA X Overwatch

 **Plus Ultra Tale:** BNHA X Undertale

 **The Mighty Fall:** BNHA X War

 **Mob Boss:** BNHA X Gang

 **Helix; First Grand Councillor:** Original Character Story


	22. Standing Tall: Chapter 1: Stuck At Home

In Jōshō City, Mt. Lady was in her home recovering from the rescue mission. The doctor said she will be home ridden for about five weeks and that she shouldn’t move around much and get plenty of sleep.

Mt. Lady is happy she can catch a break from hero work but preferable she would like it if she wasn’t in excruciating pain, even when sitting down. She was sitting on the sofa watching the news to keep up with the aftermath of the end of the All Might Era.

“People are still trying to both the battle that ensued and the sudden retirement of All Might. People are either celebrating All Might’s final battle victory or morning for those who died during the rescue…. Rumour has it that All Might and the other heroes new about this monstrous villain and are saying they should take responsibility for the damage and death caused by him for not taking care of him sooner…” The News-women said.

“Idiots.” Mt. Lady weakly said. “Those rumours are spread by idiots and those who don’t understand.”

Suddenly there was knocking coming from the doorway. Mt. Lady was confused who it was; she didn’t make many friends and none of her sidekicks new where she lived.

“Who is it?” Mt. Lady called.

“It’s Kamui Woods.” A man voice called.

Now it made sense, Kamui was the one to bring her home after she was cleared by the hospital to do so. _What’s he doing back? Wasn’t also home ridden?_

“Come in!” Mt. Lady called to him.

As she heard the door open and shut, she turns to see a man with brown hair, brown eyes and a big scar going from the top right of his forehead to the bottom left of his cheek.

Her eyes widen in surprise to what Kamui looked like without his mask and costume on. He was wearing a brown raincoat, white shirt, blue jeans and some black gloves and shoes. _I wondered if he looks good or not under the mask. But he looks hot, scar and all… WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

Kamui noticed she was blushing. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“N-Never mind that! Why are you here?! Aren’t you supposed to be staying home to?!” Mt. Lady tried to brush it off.

“Actually I’ve just been asked to take a break for two weeks; I wasn’t injured that much during the rescue.”

“Oh. Okay. Then why are you here?” Mt. Lady asked normally.

“Well, I know your hurt pretty bad, so I decided to bring you some take out. Since you probably feel like getting up and making something for yourself.”

“You… Came to… Hangout with me?”

“If you want me to stay afterwards, I can do that.”

Mt. Lady was confused, why he was doing any of this and the ideas running through her mind as to why didn’t make any sense nor was it something in his character to want or do.

“And if you’re thinking that I want something out of this, I don’t.” Kamui bluntly said.

This took Mt. Lady by surprise. “Then why are you doing this, Kamui? So far I’ve done nothing that you like; I’ve taken your glory on numerous accessions and also not once given you a reason to see me as a friend.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Again not the response Mt. Lady was expecting.

“Yes you have taken my glory; however was the job done… Yes. Yes, there are numerous things I don’t like about you, but that doesn’t erase what I do like. Your kind when it’s necessary, you always do your best and while you do have the selfish intent on gaining more money and popularity, you do selfless acts that go out of the boundaries for someone who’s doing it for selfish reasons. So yeah we don’t get along all the time, but friends don’t always have to have a smooth relationship to get along well.”

And a third time Mt. Lady didn’t expect that type of answer or response. It was nice to know that despite what she has done, Kamui actually took the time to know here better than what she has shown.

“I see. Thank you, Kamui… For the food and the kind words.” Mt. Lady said. “And sorry for… everything.”

Now Kamui was the one who was shocked. “Add another thing to the list of what I like about you. And please call me Nishiya-kun, while we're off duty.”

“Oh okay… Then you can call me Takeyama-chan.” Mt. Lady said. “Now come and sit down you let’s watch a movie and chill.”

Kamui chuckled. “Sure.”

Mt. Lady watches as he placed the take away on the coffee table. _Maybe I underestimated my capability of getting good friends. Maybe being home ridden isn’t so bad._


	23. Soft: Chapter 1: Stopping For A Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these two chapters being short, but it's sort of slice of life style, so it will sometimes be this short.
> 
> Also it is going to be cheesy with this chapter.

On Friday at 3:35 pm, Mirio was walking to an apartment complex in Daraku City. He was visiting his girlfriend to have some private time, it isn’t easy getting something like that considering, he’s a student for most of the day and she works up until 10:30 pm or even longer sometimes at Sir Night’s Agency. So having moments like this is rare and Mirio and her enjoyed every minute of it.

When he made it to room 301 on the third floor, he knocked on the door which had a blue and pink blue bubble portrait around the numbers.

“Who is it?” a voice asked from inside the apartment.

“It’s me, your Lemillion!” Mirio answered.

“We come on in then!”

When Mirio opened the door, he immediately took his shoes off and put on the guest slippers. He made his way to the kitchen area, where he saw his girlfriend making some bacon and eggs.

“Hello, Awata!” Mirio said as he hugged her from behind.

“Oh, Mirio! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Awata chuckled.

“Sorry,” Mirio said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Wearing the purple Turtleneck Jumper that I bought you, I see?”

“But of course, it so comfortable and it’s from you, which makes it more special.” Awata smiled.

Mirio smiled as well, she was also wearing blue pajama pants and orange cat slippers. She got more and more comfortable with wearing her normal home clothing in front of him as they kept dating more and more.

“You’re wearing the special, Le Hero Lemillion shirt I made for you?” Awata asked knowing the answer.

“Yep, because it’s from the person I love the most!” Mirio smiled as he noticed her blush, which was pretty obvious because of her blue skin.

“So, what do you want to drink?” Mirio said, letting her go and walking towards the fridge.

“U-uh, I would like some milk p-please.” Awata stuttered.

“You need to get used to me saying that I love you and stuff because it isn’t going to stop any time in the future!”

Mirio could hear a tiny “I k-know” as he opened the fridge. _After we're done eating, I think I’ll give her a little something before I go back to the dorms. She deserves it after how hard she has worked on that villain case Sir Nigheye gave her._

After dinner, Mirio and Awata had some fun. There were a lot of “aahs”, moaning and a lot of Hickes all over their bodies. _When I wake up, I better take the jacket I left here yesterday and possibly a scarf._

“I-I needed this… Thank y-you Mirio.” Awata out of breathed stuttered.

“Well, we have done this in a while and well you’ve worked hard for the past few weeks now.” Mirio out of breath said as he covers their naked bodies with the blanket and cuddled Awata. “Let’s, take nap shall we?”

“Let’s do that.” Awata yawned. “I… Love you Lemillion.”

“Love you too, Li Bubble.”

And they slowly dowsed off to sleep cuddling each, knowing that they will always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone say anything, no I'm not scared to write about some these characters fucking. This just didn't seem like the type sex that would involve a lot of talking or any teasing or fun times before they eventually bang.
> 
> If another moment when have sex pops up, then expect to be like this or in more detail.


	24. Strong Enough: Chapter 2: You Can’t Fight Love

On Saturday at 7:30 am, Kirishima was in the dorm lounge relaxing on the sofa as he studied some Japanese and History. He needed to make some serious progress in his overall training and studies at school, so he had set up a timetable of workout regiments and study times; he was not going to fall behind everyone else. Luckily most if not all of his classmates were either hangout somewhere in town or training in the Gamma Train room or out on the school fields, so he had the lounge all to himself.

Kirishima sighed. “Alright that’s enough History and Japanese, now let’s study something I’m good at.”

As he placed a blue book in front of him, he could hear the front door opening. He turned to who it is and saw Ashido dress in a purple shirt and short blue yoga pants.

“Ashido-chan, coming back from your training with Uraraka-chan, I see?” Kirishima said.

“Yep! I had to let her have some one on one time.” Ashido chirped as she walked towards him.

“With who?”

“Well…” Ashido trailed off when she looked at the books on the table. “Are you studying?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you’d be training or something.”

“Well, my physical stuff isn’t as bad as my academic stuff. So I’ve set up a schedule of when I do each of them.”

“I see. What are you up to now?”

“Mathematics.”

Ashido’s face lit up. “Oh! I heard from Kaminari that you’re the best when it comes to mathematics. Can you help me study it?”

Kirishima was taken aback, yes he was good at mathematics, but the best isn’t what he would label himself. “Uh, sure.”

Ashido gave a little bit of a squeal before she ran off up the stairs to the girl’s side of the dorms. The more Kirishima got to know Ashido, the more stuff became completely normal to see.  He can even tell when she’s having a bad day. He has noticed something when he got that good at reading her that something was on her mind. In fact, when he thought about it, it seemed to have been there ever since she saw her in middle school. _I want to ask her about it, but… I don’t want to overstep my boundaries… we are friends, but this seems like you need to be like boyfriend level to ask this question…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ashido came running in, with a pink book decorated with loads of stickers. She sat right next Kirishima and opened her book up.

“So what are we doing first?” Ashido asked joyfully.

“First, tell me what you meant by one on one time for Uraraka-chan?” Kirishima stated.

“Oh.” Ashido smiled. “Well when I was just about to do some weight lifting, Midoriya-kun walked in and we said hi to him and you know, both he and Uraraka-chan started talking, so I decided to let them have some one on one time with each other.”

“You really want them to start dating don’t you?”

“Well isn’t obvious that they like each other?”

“Well yeah, but you can’t force them to start dating.”

“I’m not forcing them; I’m letting them come to the realization that they do love each other. YOU CAN’T FIGHT LOVE KIRISHIMA-KUN!”

Kirishima chuckled at her statement. “Yeah, you’re right…”

Ashido looked at him waiting for him to say something.

“You want to say something?” Ashido asked passively.

“Hmmm. Oh no. Sorry, zoned out there for a minute.” Kirishima waved it off. “Let’s get started.”

As they got started, Ashido started to wonder what he had on his mind. _Maybe he wanted to… no… why would ask someone like me that?_

|

|

Meanwhile in Kirishima’s mind. _I would like to tell you that I like you Ashido-chan… but, I’m…. too weak._


	25. Good Enough: Chapter 1: More Than A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one, but a good one. more serious than funny, but still I like it.

At one of the gyms in U.A, Uraraka and Midoriya were busy working out; Uraraka was using the treadmill; wearing a black tank top, blue long yoga pants, and pink shoes. While Midoriya was bench pressing 180 kg wearing a black shirt and white athletic pants. They were both training super hard to get ready for their internships at other hero agencies.

As it reached round about 10:40, Midoriya and Uraraka decided to take a break and have a chat.

“Jeez Deku-kun, I can’t believe how much you can lift, even without using your Quirk,” Uraraka stated as she took a sip of water.

“T-Thank you, Uraraka-chan,” Midoriya said. “However I could do better.”

“Come on, you’re doing great at this rate you’ll be as buff as All Might.”

As expected Midoriya back a huge flustering and blushing mess at the compliment. But then suddenly he stopped and his face began to form into one of sadness.

“Deku-kun?”

“I may become just as buff as All Might, but I’ll never be like him.”

Uraraka’s face was first one of a surprise then sadness and then quickly turned serious.

“Of course you won’t be like All Might, no one can.”

Midoriya looked at her as she continued. “But you can be you Deku-kun. You’ve already proven time and time again that you’re a hero! In fact, you’re more than just a hero; you’re a great person… You care, you protect, and you support and encourage people to become better people and heroes.”

“Uraraka-chan…”

“Even if the world or you don’t see yourself as a hero… just know… All your friends do.”

Midoriya looked at Uraraka and gave her a small smile. “Thank you Uraraka-chan.”

_I promise I will get strong enough to live up to yours and everyone else’s expectations._


	26. Do Your Best: Chapter 1: Parent Trouble

Todoroki was busy making his way back from the training area Gamma and was looking at all the miss text and calls he received from his sister about his father. He was so annoyed and so out of touch with the rest of the world he didn’t notice Yaoyorozu come up from behind him and noticing his annoyed face to the texts and calls.

“Parent trouble?” Yaoyorozu asked.

Todoroki looked at her surprised. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

As he put his phone in his pocket, Yaoyorozu was still looking at him with a very worried face.

“Todoroki-kun…”

“Yes, Yaoyorozu-chan?”

“I’ve noticed ever since the sports festival that you and your father, don't seem to be on good terms.”

“Oh? It’s that obvious?” Todoroki said genuinely surprised.

“I’m so sorry if I’m butting in on family matters.” Yaoyorozu said as she looked away for a bit.

“No it’s fine…. I just don’t ask me why my father and I aren’t getting along.”

Yaoyorozu was confused, but complied with his condition. “Well… I just want to say that… I met him when I went to the mall near Mililani Hawk district.”

Todoroki was actually taken aback by the fact that Yaoyorozu met his father. “Did you… Talk to him?”

“Yes…” Yaoyorozu paused before continuing. “He was looking at some plastic blue flowers… He almost seemed sad… I asked if wanted to know where to find the real ones of the plastic flowers.... he simple nodded… I told him it would be somewhere in Akai Wakusei Forest.”

Yet again Todoroki was surprised by this. He has never once seen his father sad or shows any type of emotion besides just anger and anguish. However he was confused to as to why he was looking at flowers and asking where to find them

“I don’t what has happened… because it looks like it’s been going on for a while… but whatever it is by how you act it his fault and by his current way of acting now… is that he realizes that…”

Todoroki listened as Yaoyorozu continued. “I’m not gonna say you should forgive him for what he’s done… That would be foolish and unrealistic to do it just because someone said so… But it seems that he’s going to somehow make it up to you and the rest of your family… it may take some time to get to an action or an idea of how he’s going to do it… But I want you to that he’s gonna try and that I hope you and him can get along again.”

Todoroki allowed all of what she said to sink in for a moment. He can’t believe the idea of his father changing, but he does like the idea of it and it possibly happening. _I would like for him to try and be better, but chance of him and me getting along  even if he does are slim… but like Yaoyorozu said I hope me and him can get along._

“Thank you, Yaoyorozu-chan.” Todoroki said as a tiny smiled appeared on his face. “Can you not tell anyone else this please?”

Yaoyorozu looked at him and couldn’t help smiling. “I promise I won’t.”


	27. Brains: Chapter 1: You Need A Break?

In one U.A hallway, Shinso was making his way to the Support room. He was wearing, a blue shirt, black pants, and purple running shoes. The reason he was heading to the support room is to meet up with Hatsume and check if his suit is ready. Shinso and Hatsume have met multiple times before during Aizawa’s private training for him to become part of the hero course.

When they first met, Shinso thought Hatsume was bat-shit crazy. However, as he kept meeting her, he slowly started to understand that it was just her way showing of how she wants to achieve her dream on becoming the best hero gadget creator – or babies as she likes to call them. It was similar to how he wanted to achieve his dream of becoming a hero, he just didn’t always proclaim it as actively as she did.

Eventually, he had convinced her to schedule times to take a break and to check up on the equipment she was making for him. _She may be the smartest person I know, but she is really quite troublesome when it came to not deciding when to take a break._

When he made it to the support room, as he walked in the door he was met with Hatsume working on a weird metal mask thing. Shinso walked up to her desk and placed the cup of coffee next to her.

“Time for your break,” Shinso said.

Hatsume turned her head to look at Shinso and smiled. “Thank you!”

“What are you working on?”

“Oh! It’s my new baby that will help you with your quirks limitations!”

Shinso looked at her surprised. “But I only asked for you to make the scarf and a slight upgrade version of my P.E gear.”

“I know! But I wanted to do this! Mainly because you have helped so much with my time management problem! And second I couldn’t help but make another amazing baby!”

Shinso rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Sure he was trying to get into the hero course but prepared for the worst. _This is the first time someone has gone out of their way to thank me for anything, besides when I help my dad and mom with work around at Equipment and Suit Enhancements Department._

Shinsou chuckled. “You know… It will be hard for me to come and remind you of your breaks if I get into the hero course, right?”

“I will try my best to keep up with the schedule and if I can’t I’ll try to get your assistance.”

Once again he chuckled. “And I’ll do my best to come and help you, after all, I’m aiming to be a great hero one day.”

After she took a sip of coffee, Hatsume gave Shinso a thumbs up. “You keep aiming high Shinso-kun and I’ll keep doing the same. Let’s both cheer each other on as we try to reach our goals!”

_My fourth person who’s going to cheer for me to reach my goal._

“I’ll make sure not to let you down and live up to the expectation.”

Hatsume gave a small chuckled and asked if he wanted to know what she is planning on making his mask do. Of course, he said yes and listened very carefully to everything she was talking about; even when she went on about the other babies she is creating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys can figure out the hints I put in these four chapters. and because of over 2000 hits I'll now add in an extra hint to the next chapter to what will happen in the Alkozoran Arc, since it will be a while until we get there.
> 
> Also if anyone is wondering what these previous chapters Arc are besides the the Arcs their based on in the anime. Think of these entire chapters as the Prologue Arc.
> 
> If you thought these were good wait until I add my own story into it. As All Might said GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!


	28. Information: What In The World

Be honest: 1 then 2 then 3 then 4…. all these are no more…. 5 and 6…. Didn’t deserve that fate… 7 and 8…. Make the same mistake…. 9…. He will be a surprise.

Anata wa watashi o utsu koto wa dekimasen: Anata wa nikumi, nagura re, zetsubō ni ochītte imasu. Naze kea o hajimeta nodesu ka?

למה ?: אני חוזר ... למה? אני רק רוצה שזה ייגמר ...

Halte es nicht gegen mich. Ich habe nur versucht zu verstehen und dich wieder zusammen zu setzen ... aber am Ende bist du nur unfixierbar


	29. Angels: Chapter 1: Let’s Do Our Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are two things I need to address before you read this chapter.
> 
> 1\. Sorry for how short these last few chapters are. Sadly their sort of slice of life things that don't having anything else and no other thing it's pushing towards, than simple showing what these guys are doing outside of the parts where other characters are involved or there's simply no follow up or future action that will come in future chapters. So I am sorry.
> 
> 2\. Are guys and gals about to translate the hints and other major plot points that will come in future? I'm worried that you can't, so please tell me.

It has been a couple of weeks since the Big Three teamed up with some of the students of class 1-A, and they have been given a mission to work together with all three of their agencies and the class one a students, plus a couple of other heroes to help stop a villain called Overhaul and his villainous organization and to save a young girl named Eri.

Tamaki was busy packing some food to help prepare him for the fight to come. Nejire was also assisting him with picking some foods to help him out in the fight, however, Tamaki noticed how she was quieter and didn’t ask as many questions as she should normally ask. In fact, she had this sort of sad and angry expression on her face. _I don’t have to take a guess as to why she is like this… after what Mirio said about the little girl being supposedly tortured anyone with a heart would be upset… no angry to hear that information._

Tamaki put down a box of swordfish meat and clams and went a placed his hand on Nejire’s shoulder. She turned to face him with the expression still on her face.

“Hey, you okay?” Tamaki asked, already knowing the answer.

Nejire turned full and hugged him. Tamaki could feel his chest getting wet as Nejire cried.

“That poor girl…” Nejire said. “She doesn’t deserve it…”

Tamaki hesitated for a bit, before hugging her back. “I know.”

Once she moved her face from his chest, Tamaki without thought lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

“Don’t worry, we will do our best to save her and make sure she never gets hurt again.”

After a few moments of silence, Tamaki just registers what he did and his face turned bright red. _W-W-What am I doing?! I am comforting her, b-but this doesn’t seem like the right action to…_

He was cut off from his thoughts when Nejire hugged him again.

“Thank, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki looked down as she referred to him by his nickname. He hesitated again, before sighing calmly and hugging her back again.

“Anytime.” Tamaki simply said.


	30. Beast: Chapter 2: Night Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clear some stuff up.
> 
> 1\. I know this isn't what happens in the actual manga, the Raid team did end up back at the dorms together. So to fix the plot holes, just think of it like this.
> 
> That before they came to the dorms at the same times that they left the hospital at different times (but still in the same day). the reasoning you can make why Tsuyu or any of the Raid students are in their school uniforms is because Azaiwa told them that a proper change of cloths will be give to them by the Recovery Girl and that she will give them one last check up.
> 
> 2\. I'm sorry people who have seen this chapter in a previous work and are upset that the "Caring Hearts" chapter isn't in this one. Sadly the Manga and soon the anime, has Eri knocked out and I want to keep the canon of the part that this chapter is taking place in is the same, so sorry. But more Dad Deku and Mom Uraraka helping their daughter Eri will come, just at a later date.

In one of the hallways of the hospital, Asui with black pajama pants, pink slippers, and a green shirt - with a picture of a frog on it – made her way to the front foyer of the hospital, so she could sign out and make her way back to the dorms of UA _. I’m happy that Sensei Ryukyu brought over the cloths from her agency to help me._   However, her wide tired mouth contrasted with her tired black irises showed that she was still not back to full strength. The doctors did recommend she stay for the night, but insisted on going to the dorms so that she was in a more familiar in the environment. The doctors ended up allowing her to get to the dorms, as long as she was well taken care of and got enough rest to fully recover from today’s whole ordeal.

Since one of her legs was slightly damaged, Asui had to catch a taxi to the dorms. By looking at her, you would think the only injuries she has was a slightly damaged leg; However underneath hear clothing she was covered in bandages.

When she made it to the front foyer of the hospital, she proceeded to sign out of the hospital. “Uh… excuse me, nurse. Dr. Chopper said there was a jacket I could take, where is it?”

“Oh, there was a young boy who said he brought one for you,” The nurse explained as she pointed to the hall behind Asui. “He should be  down the hallway in the waiting room.”

“Did he say who he was, Kero?”

“No he didn’t, but he had a bird head with black feathers and red eyes.”

A small grin appeared on Asui’s face, knowing exactly who the boy was, her fellow classmate Tokoyami. She bowed and said her thanks to the nurse for the help the hospital gave her.  Asui started to make her way to the waiting room, not wanting to make Tokoyami wait any longer.

When she got to the waiting room, she saw Tokoyami straight away. Mainly to do with the fact that he was the only one in the waiting room. He looked to be sleeping while sitting up, with his arms folded covering up his white jacket that had ‘Plus Ultra’ in black bold letters.

“Tokoyami-kun, are you awake?” Asui asked.

Tokoyami opened his eye and they were instantly filled with surprise. “A-Asui-chan?! Shouldn’t you be in a wheelchair?!”

“It’s fine, I’m not that badly injured, Kero,” Asui plainly said, she was lying of course, but she didn’t want Tokoyami to worry any more than he probably already has been.

“If you say so,” Tokoyami returned to his normally calm demeanor. “Shall we start heading back to the dorms?”

Tsuyu simply nodded her head in response as she took a seat next to him, he handed her the jacket that he brought with him.

“I asked Yaoyorozu-chan to fetch a jacket form your room, since we were at your house,” Tokoyami explained.

“You guys went to my house, Kero?”

“Yeah, Yaoyorozu-chan, Jirou-chan, and Kaminari-kun wanted to take care of your siblings while you recovered. I tagged along to help Yaoyorozu-chan because you already know who Kaminari-kun and Jirou-chan can be with their as – Hagakure-chan would dub it - “Love-Hate Relationship”.”

Asui couldn’t help, but to let out a small chuckle with a happy little ‘Keros’ in it. As she was getting the jacket on, her curiosity was slowly getting the better of her. She wanted Tokoyami to answer some important questions. When she got her head through the jacket’s collar, she turned her head to face Tokoyami.

“Tokoyami-kun?”

“Yes, Asui-chan?”  Tokoyami turned his head to face her.

“How did you know that I was leaving the hospital?”

“They contacted your home phone and I picked it up, they told me that they were trying to contact your parents, but when I told them that your parents weren’t in town, they asked me to come to pick you up instead.”

Asui places a finger on her chin. “Why didn’t the others come, Kero?”

“As much as they wanted to see you, they thought you shouldn’t be bombarded with questions of worry.”

“That makes sense,” Asui said plainly. “I guess they know you don’t have to show your worry by bombarding people with a question.”

Concern rapidly appeared on Asui face. “N-N-Not saying I don’t mind that y-y-you guys show that you’re worried about me or…”

Asui stopped as she felt a something wrap around her waist, she looked down to see a purple and black shadow that look similar to Tokoyami with glowing yellow eyes. The creature seemed to be hugging her to calm her down.

“Lil’ Shadow?”

“You don’t have to explain to me, I know you didn’t mean what you said in a rude way,” Tokoyami reassured her. “You and I both have trouble showing and expressing our emotions to other people.”

“ ~~Except when you try to correct yourself, you don’t turn into a fluttering mess like Midoriya-kun~~ ,” Dark-Shadow added. “ ~~And unlike when Midoriya-kun does it, Asui-chan makes it look cute.~~ ”

Both Asui and Tokoyami had a small tint of pink on their cheeks. Dark-Shadow went in between the both of them, Tokoyami whipped his head to face Dark Shadow.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD DARK-SHADOW!? Tokoyami nervously said.

“ ~~Oh come on! Even you can’t deny that she’s cute when she does that!~~ ” Dark-Shadow retorted.

Tokoyami couldn’t find the words to counter Dark-Shadow’s retort. While yes, he couldn’t deny it was cute – who was usually straight face and calm person- show her more embarrassed and uncomfortable side. However, he couldn’t agree with what Dark-Shadow was saying while she was right next to them.

They both turned to see Asui cover her face with both of her hands in utter embarrassment. _Get back inside, now. ~~Fine then, jerk.~~_ As soon as Tokoyami gave that order, Dark-Shadow immediately returned inside of Tokoyami.

After a few minutes of silence, Tokoyami decides to talk. “I’m sorry about Dark-Shadow, he is quite childish when it comes to talking about more adult topics. Just speaks his mind.”

“I-It’s okay…” Asui stuttered. “I-I-I know you guys are trying to comfort me… Thank you…Kerooo.”

Tokoyami waited a little bit before he started talking again. “Shall we get going, I’m sure you want to get some sleep.”

Asui simply responded with a nod, she slowly got her crutches. Tokoyami helped her up and both made their way out of the hospital and made it to the sidewalk. Tokoyami called a taxi when they got into the car and started driving away, Asui placed her head on Tokoyami’s shoulder. He stiffened up a bit, but slowly returned to a relaxed state when Asui starts talking.

“Thank you for coming to fetch me Tokoyami-kun,” Asui said tiredly. “I’m sorry for using you as a headrest.”

“It's fine,” Tokoyami replied. “And you don’t have to thank me, we’re… friends, right?”

When he didn’t get a response, he looked down to see Asui peacefully sleeping. He sighed quietly, but he allowed a smile to appear on his face. _~~You are so easily pleased.~~_

“Just be quiet and do what you normally do when Asui-chan sits with us,” Tokoyami whispered. “You can also keep her warm while you do it.”

Dark-Shadow didn’t hesitate or even argue with Tokoyami, he popped out immediately and slowly place himself on Asui’s lap. When he closed his eyes, he too allowed a smile to appear on his face.

“This…” Tokoyami paused. “Isn’t much of a banquet of darkness.”


	31. Stolen: Chapter 2: Meet My Friends!

It’s almost been a few months since the camp attack and the Mandalay thought it is a good idea to have some fun before the Wild, Wild Pussycats go back in the field.  So they decided to go to the U.A Cultural Festival, they also wanted to bring a little “Nice to see you again snack” for when they meet Class 1-A and 1-B again.

They were all parading through the Cultural Festival looking at all the fun and delicious little stand around the school. Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob went to check out some of the food stands. Ragdoll saw Tiger go into the Scare House, although she could have sworn she heard children screaming and not Tiger. _Pretty sure he just made some student’s poo their pants._

Nearby, Ragdoll could see Mandalay and Kota looking at some games to win some prizes. It was nice to see Kota participate in fun events with them, ever since the young man, Izuku Midoriya saved him; he has been a lot more open to them.

“Hey Ragdoll, let’s head to the Petting Zoo,” Pixie-Bob suggested.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Ragdoll chirped.

When they made it to the Petting Zoo, they got to feed and pet Lamas, Sheep and even a trained Lemur that Pro Hero Madagascar owned. After they were done they decided to go meet back up with the other and go and check out Class 1-B’s play.

“It was so cool to meet another hero who was from All Might’s class!” Ragdoll excitedly said.

“Yeah, King Lemur is very open about what happened in the past. Just wished he stopped bragging how he was the “Danciest and Coolest Kid” back then.” Pixie-Bob said.

“Yeah.”

Suddenly as soon as they turned the corner, they could see Tiger arm wrestling someone. They were both standing up and they were using a concrete stand that Cementos made. It seemed that both Tiger and the other person were trying their hardest; Ragdoll could see veins popping out of their arms and face. _Jeez, Tiger really is trying! The wait is that…_

Suddenly the other person slammed Tigers arms and even his body straight through the concrete stand. Everyone had a shocked face and waited to see if Tiger is alright.

“Are you alright buddy?” The man asked slyly.

“I am alright!” Tiger said as he jumped back on his feet and flexed. “That was good, you’re quite strong Ban-san.”

“Thanks.” Ban smiled. “You’re not bad yourself.”

“Why thank you!”

Everyone cheered for the good sportsmanship, but probably more so the amazing arm wrestling contest.

“Tiger! Ban-san!” Ragdoll called.

Both them turned to face Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob, they both smiled; Tiger did more of a cat smile and Ban did a sly and cheeky smile. _Those two seem to have a different way of emoting and talking, but their almost the same person._

The men walked up to the two girls, at the same time Mandalay and Kota met up with them as well.

Ban chuckled. “So how you doing today? Not stuck up about what happened?”

“Nope! Just having the time of my life!” Ragdoll replied cheerfully.

“Good.”

All of the others looked at Ragdoll and Ban in surprise. Kota just asked the question that was on everyone’s mind. “You guys have met before.”

“Eh?” Ban looked at the kid and back at Ragdoll. “You didn’t mention me?”

“Oh dear. Sorry must of slipped my mind.”

“Aaah, it's fine…. Anyway, yeah we have met before we met in Hīringu City…”

Both Mandalay and Pixie-Bob gave a little “oh” as Ban continued. “Yeah saw her looking down and was going to go talk to her and try and cheer her up…. When a couple of morons decided they wanted to get a little frisky with her.”

All the Wild Pussycats and Kota were shocked and looked at Ragdoll with worry and anger.

“Two guys touched you… inappropriately?!” Mandalay gasped.

“Assholes!” Kota said.

“Are you okay!?” Pixie-Bob asked little tears forming in her eyes.

“Where are they? So I may teach them, what it means to mess with a member of my Streak!” Tiger roared.

“I’m fine really.” Ragdoll tried to calm them down. “Ban-san helped me out and managed to get my kick back into my step!”

They all slowly calmed down and looked at Ban as he was standing looking at them with a look that said: “I’m not surprised by the reaction, but how it was done and what was said was still surprising”.

Tiger quickly wrapped Ban into a tight hug. “Thank you for coming to the aid of a member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats!”

“Y…Your welcome…. Can’t…. Can't Breath…” Ban said gasping for air.

While he was being placed down and Kota was also giving him thanks, Pixie-Bob and Mandalay stood beside Ragdoll; Mandalay placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Are sure you’re okay?” Mandalay asked calmly.

“Yeah,” Pixie-Bob added.

Ragdoll chuckled and hugged both of them. “I’m fine guys! Don’t worry about!”

A brief moment silence, before both Mandalay and Pixie-Bob, hugged her back. After they were done the three of them turned to see the three boys waiting for them to finish.

“Hey, let’s go check out that play,” Ban suggests.  
“Yeah! Let’s Go!” All the Wild Pussycats said as Kota just joined them in the pumping their fist in the air.

All Ban could do was reply back with a chuckle as they all made their way to where the play was taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! finally did a reference! I feel like I just lost a week worth of stress just because of one reference! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	32. Strong Enough: Chapter 2: You Look Beautiful

practice a few more times and Todoroki and the effects team were already set up and ready to go.

Kirishima waiting for the call from Sero that the other teams have to start making their way to the stage. Kirishima was rehearsing in his head what he had to do and what time he needed to do it, even though it was hard, he was having fun helping to make something that will boost everyone’s spirits.

After some time passed, Ashido walked into the main foray of the dorms. Kirishima noticed that she was looking for something.   _Did someone lose an item for their clothing?_

He made his way over to where she was standing. “What’s wrong?”

“Midoriya-kun hasn’t come back yet!” Ashido exclaimed.

“I’m sure he’ll make it in time.” Kirishima calmly said.

“And what if he doesn’t?” Ashido’s worry showed more. “If he runs late, our dance portion is ruined… and I don’t think the design of these dance clothes look good on me at all… I mean they look great on the other girls, but not me… oh so worried.”

Kirishima wants to give her an annoyed expression, but instead he grabs both of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

“Ashido-chan…,” Kirishima said to get her attention. “Calm down, everything will be fine. Midoriya will haven’t let any of us down yet, why should he let you down?”

After a brief pause, Ashido breathed out in relief. “You’re right.”

Kirishima let go of her shoulders and watched as she walked down the hallway.

“Ashido-chan.”

“Hmm?” Ashido stopped and turned to face him.

“You… You look beautiful… no matter what you wear.”

Ashido quickly turned around and started walking as her face became like a rose. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_

|

|

|

Meanwhile, Kirishima turned and started to blush like crazy. _Idiot! Why did you say that?!_


	33. Soft: Chapter 2: Meet Your Big Sister

It was about ten minutes after Class 1-B finished their play, everyone went to go take a break or get some snacks before Class 1-A got on stage.

Mirio and Eri were busy drink apple juice wanting relatively close to where the building where Class 1-A was about to perform. It was Eri’s first time having apple juice; sadly she still had a slightly sad expression on her.

“Do not like it?” Mirio asked worriedly.

“Oh? No, I do it’s the first I have had apple juice, I just… I don’t know…” Eri tried to answer.

Mirio patted her head. “It’s okay.”

They continued to sit in silence as they waited for the Class 1-A music show to begin. _I have faith that Class 1-A can make her smile._

“Mirio!” a female voice called.

Mirio looked up to see Awata walking towards him and Eri; she was wearing a black button shirt, purple pants, and brown casual shoes.

“Kaoruko! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Mirio got up and hugged her.

After the hug, Awata said. “Yeah after… You know… I thought it is good to take a break  from hero work for some time.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Mirio said. “How long are you off?”

“Two weeks or so.”

“Okay… I’ll come by some time.”

Awata nodded, they both turned around to see Eri patiently waiting and looking at them.

“Oh, Eri-chan…” Mirio realized. “This is Awata Kaoruko, she’s my girlfriend.”

Awata knelt down in front of Eri. “Hello, Eri-chan.”

“Hello, Miss Kaoruko.” Eri shyly greeted.

Awata couldn’t help but laugh at Eri’s pure cuteness. “You're so polite to keep this up and you’ll grow up into a fine woman.”

A little blush appeared on Eri’s cheeks. Mirio smile at the two girls interacting.

“And with Mirio as your big brother figure, you’ll know how a boy should treat you.” Awata slyly added.

Mirio was slightly taken aback by what she said before he replied back. “And just like your big sister Nejire, Awata will be a great big sister figure.”

Awata started blushing as she got up and lightly punch Mirio’s chest a few times. Eri sat there looking at them confused on what they were talking about.

“W-What is a big sister and a big brother?” Eri asked.

Awata and Mirio stopped and turned around to face her. _Oh, right she probably doesn’t know what either those are, because of how she grew up._

“Well, a brother and sister are people who are round about the same age as you and are sometimes related to you or you just look up to them like that. A big brother and sister are basically the same, except their just a little bit older than you.” Awata explained as he knelt down to Eri again.

“Oh.” Eri simply said. “What do they do?”

“Well…” Mirio knelt down before he continued. “They look after you and teach you things. They mainly are the ones who play with you if the mom dad or any other majorly older relatives like a grandpa and grandma are too busy with something else.”

Eri looked like she thought about something before she spoke again. “So, Mr. Aizawa is my grandpa?”

Both of them were taken back by this but eventually sat there laughing away at where she placed Aizawa in her “family”. While Eri sat there more confused than anything.

“Yes Eri-chan that would make him your grandpa,” Mirio answered.

Awata stood up before she started talking. “Well, I needed to get going, see you two around.”

“Bye Awata!”

“Bye Big Sister Kaoruko.”

They both waved as Awata waved and walked towards where the exit was. Mirio and Eri eventually went back into the room where the Class 1-A Music Show would soon begin.


	34. Specimen 311: Test Drive

Doc: Вы его нашли?

Amour: No, he has just defeated another 13 of my men. Even left a mark on me...

Doc: Вы провалили меня в пятый раз ... Вот и все! Я отправляю образцы 311!

Amour: Doc il n'y a pas besoin de ...

Doc: НЕТ! Лорд Аклозоран распорядился, чтобы его вывезли, и он сказал, что хочет опробовать 311. Если это действительно сильнее, чем Nomu 1.0 и 2.0, то он полностью сокрушит десятку героев!


	35. Angels: Chapter 2: You Are Beyond Words

After winning the beauty pageant, Nejire went off to go and meet up with Tamaki. They were going to meet Mirio and Eri near the Class 1-A dorms; sadly they couldn’t go to the music show, because of the beauty pageant starting at a similar time.

As she turned the corner, she saw Tamaki having a conversation with two third-years from the General Department; well they were talking to Tamaki and he was listening to be more correct.

“You’re very lucky to be around a girl like Nejire-chan, Tamaki-kun,” Jakku said as he combed through his brown haired one.

“Yeah. You probably get to look at her curves and wonderful breast all day.” Rippā said as his black hair sparked with red and black electricity.

Nejire was disgusted that those boys were talking as if Tamaki would think like that and that they were actually talking to him as if he was dirty pervert like that. She noticed that Tamaki was clenching his fist and turning it into what seems like a clam.

“Tamaki!”Nejire called out to him as she made her way over to him. “Come on! We need to meet up with Mirio and Eri-chan!”

As she pulled him away from the General Students, she gave both of them a glare that even all devils of religion would be terrified of; she could see their souls leave their bodies as she did that.

After a few minutes of silence, walking through the festival grounds and halfway to Class 1-A’s dorms. Nejire decided to speak up and comfort Tamaki.

“Tamaki… Thank you for what you would have done and standing up for me and yourself…. And don’t worry about what those jerks said; I know you don’t hang out me because of any of that…. You’re a great friend and I’m happy to have you.”

Tamaki was silent for a few minutes before he replied. “Nejire…”

She turned to face him as he continued. “You are a beautiful and great friend that is beyond even those words can describe.”

Nejire was taken aback by that and started to blush. “Th-Thank you, Tamaki.”

She didn’t notice as she turned around and they began to walk again, that he too started blushing.

_Hopefully, one day I’ll be brave enough to tell you… that I want to be more than friends._


	36. Nomu Status: 80,000 And Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to put all of you to the test. Decode the hidden reference and you can get access to classified information

**Infiltration Units:**

** High-End: **

**No. 1,006 DBS-B: Alive & Loose**

**No. 1,007 NS-M: Alive & On Stand By**

**No. 1,008 DBZ-S-MB: Alive & Sleeping**

** Mid-Range: **

**No. 1,666 ChBi-S-L: Alive, Unstable & Contained**

**No. 10 UT-WDG-MSIH-DYDrEDr: Alive, Unstable & Loose**

**No. 11 UT-CS: Alive, Unstable & Loose**

** Low-End: **

**No. 12 UT-P: Alive, Failure & Loose**

**Combat Units:**

** High-End: **

**No. 2 HE-N: Alive & Ready For Deployment**

**No. 2,000 SM-DD: Alive & On Stand By**

**No. 3,444 WW-RH: Alive, Unstable & Contained**

** Mid-Range: **

**No. 6 CA-CLA1-CLB1: Dead**

**No. 5 HCA-StArc: Dead**

**No. 4 HCA-StArc: Dead**

**No. 3 HCA-StArc: Dead**

**No. 1 NP-USJ: Dead**

**The Following Data is classified, please enter password.**


	37. Let’s Try: Chapter 1: So…

Tetsutetsu and the other Class 1-B members were happily enjoying the Cultural Festival; everyone was doing their own thing.

Tsunotori went with Koda to go to the Petting Zoo. Shishida and Shoda went to the Haunted House. Shiozaki was talking with Hanta about something. And he lost track of what the others were doing.

And he was enjoying himself as well, except he was still trying to wrap his head around what to say to Kendou, they haven’t spoken since they… well kissed. They were avoiding each other like the plague; he knows they can’t keep doing this forever and so does Kendou.

_What should I do? I do like her, but I didn’t expect our first kiss to be after a study session. Maybe after a date… Once I got the balls to ask her out…. Even then it would probably only happen at like 5 th or 8th date… Never mind that! What should I do?! Ask her out?! Ask her if it was some sort of accident?! What in the hell…_

Tetsutetsu was snapped out of his thoughts when the devil herself, tapped him on the shoulder; he was surprised obviously and he had no idea what to say to her.

“Hey…. Can we talk?” Kendou asked.

Tetsutetsu hesitated for a moment before answering. “Yeah sure.”

They walked around for a few minutes before they found a bench to sit on; it was quite the awkward silence. They probably would have sat there for hours if they wanted to. _Might as well try and talk about it._

“So….” Tetsutetsu hesitated a little bit before continuing. “This is about what happened after….”

_God, I suck at this…_

“Yeah…. It is.” Kendou replied.

“Was it…. An accident?” Tetsutetsu rubbed the back of his head.

“Yes… And No.”

Tetsutetsu looked at Kendou for the first time after they sat down and watched as her face turned red as she continued. “Yes… It was an accident of when I wanted to do it…. And No it wasn’t…. because I just tripped or wanted to kiss you on the cheek.”

Tetsutetsu then began to blush. “So… You… Like me?”

Kendou simple nodded her headed and Tetsutetsu swore the top half of his head just exploded and his brain did thirteen summersaults. _Well, now I feel even more stupid that I didn’t get the balls to ask her sooner and bad that she has just admitted and all of do is be a blushing, embarrassed mess. Well then…. Time to man up._

“I like you too Kendou-chan and….” Tetsutetsu paused and waited for Kendou to look at him before continuing. “Why don’t we… go out?”

Kendou face got even red, that Tetsutetsu was sure his hand would catch fire he touched her face now.

Kendou looked down. “S-Sure…. Um…. Can I have some time to prepare?”

“Sure…. Uuuum…. How about… two weeks?”

“T-That’s more than enough… Thank you.”

“It’s… a date then.”


	38. Worth: Chapter 1: The Lost Is Found And The Found Is Lost

It has been at least a month since the All Might vs League of Villain’s Boss; Most of the world was still picking up the pieces of what to do. However, Endeavor wasn’t one of those people, because of two reasons. One he was clearly – as much he hates it – was going to be assigned as the new Symbol of Peace, so he just needs to prepare for it. Second, he was too busy trying to think of an apology to give his family, for how shitty of a fath…. No, a human being he has been.

_Maybe a poem?… No…. Speech?…. No…. A gift?.... No that would be seen as bribery…. DAMNNN ITTTT! What is a good apology!?_

His fire erupted around his entire body; he made sure not to accidentally set fire to anything around him. After he calmed down he remembered what a girl that he met at a shop told him about where to find blue daffodils.

_“Are you looking for where to find the real one?” a girl with a black ponytail asked._

_He didn’t reply but must have nodded subconsciously, because she gave him an answer._

_“You can find some in Akai Wakusei Forest.”_

When he finished his recollection of the event, he stood up and proceeded to walk out of his office. _It’s a long shot, but a simple apology won’t do._

_If I ever meet that girl again, I will thank her… even if it doesn’t work._

“I’m going out!” Endeavor said to a sidekick behind a desk of the front foray.

“Where are you going, Endeavor?” The sidekick asked.

“I’m going to Akai Wakusei Forest, don’t ask why!”

As he left the building, the sidekick stood their confused. “Why would I ask, that’s where the government just said that the possible Nomu has been sighted.”

|

|  
It took about eight hours to get to Akai Wakusei Forest, Endeavor swore he took at least two trains and 15 taxis just to get here, but he wasn't counting and money wasn’t a factor with what he was trying to fix.

He soon began his search for the flowers, he searched for at least four hours or so and he still couldn’t find any. _Remind me to make me subconsciously ask where exactly they were._

Suddenly he could hear something rustling behind the foliage. He quickly got into a battle stance, ready for a fight. A man with black hair and brown eyes jumped out and stood there look at Endeavor.

Endeavor scanned the man in front of him. _About 6’11…. Decently bulky…. In his 20s._

The man had no shirt, blue pants, and white combat boots and had about four visible scars; one on his cheek, two on his chest and one on his arm.

“You’re Endeavor.” The man said.

“Yes, I am…. And who are you?” Endeavor interrogated.

The man raised his hands. “Please, I’m not here to fight… I’m a hero.... like you… who has gotten into some serious trouble.”

Endeavor still in battle stance – but was slowly easing up – looked at the man as he continued. “Please… I need your help…. But we can’t talk here…. Follow me.”

Endeavor was a bit hesitant and was ready for a trap, but followed the young man regardless.

|

|

A few moments later, after slowly starting to ease up around the young man, they finally got down to business.

“I’m sorry to trouble you… I know this must be a pain.” The man said.

Endeavor wanted to just yell at him and tell him to get on with it, but instead, he simply and calmly replied with. “Who are you and what did you get into?”

The young sighed and sat down on a nearby stump. “My name is Broly Harlequin. I was a sidekick of the Water Hoses… I’m sure you heard how I went missing five years ago?”

Endeavor was surprised by this. He did hear about the disappearance of the Water Hoses Sidekick and how the Water Hoses tried their best to find him, but sadly died before they could.

“So you’re The Breaker Hero: Broly? You’re still alive after all this time.” Endeavor internal scolded himself for what he just said.

“Yeah… I would guess people would claim me as dead.” Broly bluntly said.

“The Water Hoses didn’t think so…. Do you know that….”

“They're dead? Yeah, I’ve been kept up to date with current events…. Sorry I wasn’t there to help with any of it.”

“Don’t blame yourself for something that was beyond your control.”

Broly sat their silently. _I really do suck when it comes to comforting people._

“So what happened?” Endeavor simply asked.

Broly looked to him as he explained. “I was, captured by the man that All Might fought… his name was All For One…. He had captured me and told his lead scientist to turn me into an infiltration variant of those damn Nomus.”

Endeavor couldn’t even pretend like he tried and hide his surprise. “Did they succeed?”

“Yes and No…” Broly said as he looked at his fist and clenched it. “Yes they manage to give me the quirks they wanted me to have, but they failed to erase my memories and reprogram me into another mindless Nomu….”

Endeavor noticed that there seemed to be some turmoil with Broly and was about ask him if there was something on his mind when a large roar and gust of wind came out of nowhere.

As they slowly got up, Endeavor looked around and saw that the area around them was just obliterated; broken trees and some rocks were scattered throughout the area.

“What was that?” Broly asked.

“I think they want you to come back.” Endeavor plainly said.

As they looked on from where the roar came from, they saw two glowing eyes and an outline of what seemed to be some sort of hairy animal.

“Get ready for a fight.” Endeavor got into a battle stance.

Broly mirrored Endeavor's action as Endeavor continued. “We can continue our conversation later.”

Broly was confused as to what else they needed to talk about but decided to simply grunt in agreement.


	39. Worth: Chapter 2: What Am I?!

Endeavor just wanted to get some flowers to make at least a decent try at an apology towards his wife and then the rest of his family. However, as fate, destiny or whatever external force wants to have it. He is now caught up helping a former missing sidekick Broly fight off a Nomu created by the man called All For One and a Villain scientist. Well it’s too late to turn around now and not like Endeavor would verbally complain about the situation, he is the future No 1 Hero after all. _This probably the universes way of getting back at me….  I accept its challenge._

As the dust settled, Broly and Endeavor could see the Nomu clearly. This Nomu wasn’t like the rest; it had dark purple fur, its arms had armor plating and it looked more like sort of gorilla orangutan hybrid with floppy bunny ears. It also only had the white part of the eyes and no pupils. _These things were already seen as a monster, they didn’t need to give the impression that it was soulless too._

“Wait I’ve seen this thing, while I was captured,” Broly said.

“Do you have any idea what quirks it has?” Endeavor asked.

Before Broly could answer, the Nomu fire a green laser beam out of its mouth. Broly and Endeavor quickly dodged the attack and Endeavor retaliated with three fireballs.

It was a direct hit; however, the Nomu didn’t seem to be fazed by the attack. It attacked the ground and a large gust wind exploded upwards, hiding the Nomu in it. _It’s probably attempting to extinguish the fire._

“No, I don’t know it. However, I do know what they built it for.” Broly replied.

Endeavor looked at Broly annoyed. “I know what it’s been built for! To kill heroes!”

“Not this one,” Broly said.

Endeavor was confused by what Broly meant. “Then what was this one designed for?”

“It would seem they don’t trust the control of their own creations.” Broly looked back at the Nomu. “This…. Is an Anti-Nomu.”

_An Anti-Nomu? Did they build a Nomu to kill other Nomus that were built to kill heroes? I would call that good planning, but if they could do that then why not just make Anti-Nomus? More important what’s stopping these things from going berserk? Ugh… Questions for later, right now we need to beat this Anti-Nomu._

After the dust settled, the Anti-Nomu leaped towards them as his fists glowed purple. Endeavor countered the Anti-Nomu’s right fist with his fist engulfed in flames and Broly countered the left fist with his fist covered in green lightning. A massive shockwave of air blew the dust around them away. _Good now, this thing has no cover or anywhere to hide its self._

The Anti-Nomu began charging his mouth laser, just before it fired both of them dodged out of the way.

“Inferno Javelin!” Endeavor yelled throwing fire like a javelin at the Anti-Nomu.

 Unfortunately, the Anti-Nomu dodged, the javelin just grazed Broly’s shoulder as he dodged.

_Strange… I noticed it before… but now it’s obvious…_

The Anti-Nomu tried firing laser again at Endeavor, but this time in quick consecutive bursts. Endeavor effortlessly dodged them as he continued his thoughts. _His reaction time is delayed… I would chalk it up to being confined to a cell or experiments for five years…. However, Lady Water Hose told me about his reaction time was one of his best things in a fight…. She has seen her fair share of reaction times that are impressive… and she says he tops all of them…._

Endeavor fired five fireballs at the Anti-Nomu, while Broly shot three green lightning arrows saying “Chaos Arrows” at the Anti Nomu as well. All three of the arrows missed as four of the fireballs landed direct hits.

_If that is true, then why is it that he can’t even react to the attacks that I and this Anti-Nomu can dish out?… Inferno Javelin should seem like it’s going at a snail’s pass for him and that would make this Anti-Nomu’s attacks even slower than that. So what’s going…._

“Damnation Cage!” Endeavor yelled landing another direct hit on the still on fire Anti-Nomu as he jumps in the direction of Broly.

While the Anti-Nomu was still trying to put out the flames. Endeavor turned a looked at Broly and could see the face of annoyance. _Looks like he knows that he’s making an error as well…. Word this correctly you shitty excuse of a father!_

“You seem to have something on your mind.” Endeavor commented.

“It’s nothin…”

“Don’t YOU dare say it’s NOTHING! CLEARLY! SOMETHING is wrong! SO YOU BETTER JUST TELL ME!”

Broly looked at Endeavor absolutely shocked at what he just said. _Nice going dumbass._

“What am I?” Broly asked.

Endeavor was taken surprised by the question. It was simple, but yet had a lot deeper of a meaning.

“I’m no Hero… I got captured too easily…. I’m no person… Not like I was ever seen as one…. And I’m no Nomu…. So what am I?!”

Endeavor put the piece together. _So this is the Turmoil that he was going to hide from me if the Anti-Nomu didn’t interfere…._

“You’re you.” Endeavor simply answered.

Broly was looking at him confused for a completely different as Endeavor explained.

“Just like All Might…. No matter what happens…. No matter what new gets added to you…. Or what form you take, you’re still you.”

Endeavor looked back at the Anti-Nomu to check if it was still stuck, but he didn’t care, he had to make Broly understand, even if it’s just for the current moment.

“You will always be a person…. Regardless of what the world says…. You have done nothing to warrant that right to be taken from you… Unlike me…. And also a Hero isn’t the one who doesn’t get captured or the one who doesn’t fail…. A Hero is someone who stands up, so the world has the right to back down…. Someone who goes one more round even if he should’ve stayed down after the round before… That is a hero… don’t you ever forget that.”

Endeavor could hear Broly’s fists clench as he continued. “I’m not saying you don’t have the right to feel bad for what has happened and you have the full right just like anyone else to take the time and heal…. But right now we need to stay strong and go beyond! Alright?”

Endeavor’s eyes looked to the side where Broly was and watch as his hair and eyes went a gold color and a gold aura of electricity surrounded him; his body also began to slightly bulk up. _So that’s what you meant by “Like I was ever seen as one”, Hmmmm? Looks like this question has been on your mind a lot longer than I thought._

Broly

Age 24

Electricity type quirk: Saiyan

This quirk gives him complete control of electricity and he can also create. He also gains a small increase in physical strength and also has the potential of gaining a transformation. However, it goes too far he can fry his brain and become stupid

Enhanced Eye type quirk: Energy Detect

Can detect almost any energy signature that a living thing can produce. It has three different types of energy: Killing intent, Passive intent, and Zero intent.

Power Up type quirk: Bulk Up

As the name implies, bulks up the user's body and increase his overall physical power.

A smirk appeared on Broly’s face. “Your right! LET’S SHOW THIS FREAK OF NATURE WHAT WE CAN DO!

Endeavor couldn’t help, but smirk as he looked back at the Anti-Nomu and could see it had not only gotten out of Endeavor’s Damnation Prison, it was also seemed to be charging up with purple aura around it.

“Let’s make this quick.” Endeavor simply said.


	40. Worth: Chapter 3: Hell Storm! Wasn’t Even A Fight

The battle between the Anti-Nomu vs Broly and Endeavor, was about to enter the final stage. The Anti-Nomu was done reaching, what they both could guess as to its full power, Broly just transformed into his Super Saiyan form and Endeavor was ready to finish this battle here and now.

And without any delay, the battle began with the Anti-Nomu and Broly charging at each other. The Anti-Nomu fired consecutive blasts at Broly as it charges at him, while it also covering its fists in purple energy.

Broly dodged all the blasts and when the Anti-Nomu tried to hammer him down with of its fists, he manages to dodge and get right behind; the Anti-Nomu’s attack fazed right through his after image.

“Chaos Concussion!” Broly yelled as a gold ring shockwave of energy appeared after the Anti-Nomu seemed to be pushed to the ground.

_He is fast… And he seemed to have noticed that this Anti-Nomu has a healing factor…. An annoying one at that…. So that means we need to hit him with one powerful combo move._

A fireball started to grow in Endeavor’s hands; it started out red and then turned blue. On the opposite side a few feet behind the Anti-Nomu, Broly was charging a green electric spear with a gold outline.

As soon as the Anti-Nomu got back on its feet, they both yelled. “Blue Inferno Sphere!” “Chaos Spear!”

The attack charged at the Anti-Nomu and before it knew what hit him, the attacks already connected and all could be heard was the screech of pain and then nothing. Endeavor and Broly waited for the smoke to clear, when it did, it revealed that the Anti-Nomu was obliterated.

_That was quicker than even I expected…. Either that Anti-Nomu was a prototype or Broly and I was really too much for it to handle._

Endeavor looked over at Broly and watched as his hair and eyes returned to its original color as he made his way over to him.

“That was…. Easy.” Broly simply said.

“Indeed.” Endeavor replied.

“What do we do now?”

“I’ll give a call to the police to report about this Nomu and also call to have a meeting with the Hero Rehabilitation Program to tell them about you.”

“I see.”

Endeavor pulled out his phone and started dialing the number of the police. He was very annoyed that he couldn’t find the flowers and all this ended happening. _Chance are they were obliterated in the fight… damn it… going to have to think of another starting apology._

Broly must have taken a noticed it, because he asked. “Is there something wrong?”

Endeavor with his phone on his ear answered. “The reason I came out here was to look for some blue daffodils… and now they have been most likely destroyed by the fight.”

“Blue daffodils? Oh, I saw some that were defiantly a safe distance away. I can show you where they are after you finished your calls.”

Endeavor looked at him and simply nodded his head. After about an hour on the phone with the police alone and a few minutes with HRP, he allowed Broly to show him the way to the flowers.


	41. My Creation: I Can Make Him Better

????:  You can be glad Alkozoran has taken an interest to your work and agreed to yours terms of not letting this one die. Broly and Endeavor would have defiantly killed him. Sadly I, he lost both his arms and one of his legs…. Carbonized cells don’t regenerate after all.

Anti-Nomu: Aaraha….oawhha….

Doc: ... Не волнуйся ... Я верну тебя вместе ... Я не позволю тебе умереть ....


	42. Worth: Chapter 4: You Are….

After a few minutes of following Broly, they found the blue daffodils; Endeavor started to pick the flowers. _This won’t fully fix my relationship with her…. But it’s a start…_

When he was done he stood up and looked down on the flowers in his hands. _Rei…. I won’t ask for your forgiveness nor will I beg for it…. From you or me…. Your children….But I will promise you this…. I will be better…. Just watch me._

As Endeavor started walking back to where the road that leads to a train station, with Broly following behind. He noticed that Broly wanted to say something, but didn’t want to be rude or cross a line.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Endeavor asked.

“Well…” Broly paused for a moment. “It’s about what you said… about how you have lost the right to call yourself a person.”

“Hmmm?”

“I just would like to say…. That whatever you did wrong that made you think that…. I hope you can fix it.”

Endeavor turned his head to Broly and then turned his head back to the daffodils. “I hope so too…”

Broly smiled, but after a few moments, he realized something. “Endeavor?”

“Yes?”

“I have two questions?”

“Then ask them.”

“You could have easily defeated that Anti-Nomu without my help… why didn’t you?”

Endeavor looked at Broly and looked back in front of him. “I guess…. I didn’t feel like winning was the important thing…. At the time.”

Broly was confused by the answer but accepted it none the less.

“Okay…. Then why did you schedule a meeting with the HRP? Don’t you just need to drop me off there and they can deal with me?”

“Because those fools go through a ridiculous amount of paperwork and time just to find heroes, who do a half ass job in making sure that the heroes like you are actually making good progress in coming back into the hero world! And on top of that, they treat you as if you’re a dumbass that doesn’t even know the basics of hero work or even human decency… and that’s coming from someone like me…. And because of both of those reasons, the time it takes to get a hero back into the hero world takes four times longer than it needs to! So I called for a meeting to order them to put you under my care and also whatever other heroes I can find to help me!”

Broly was taken aback by this, Endeavor didn’t only find something more important than winning, but he was going out of his way to help him get back on his feet.

“Why are you doing this?” Broly asked.

Endeavor sighed. “Didn’t you listen to me before?”

As the sun began to set behind Endeavor, he turned around fully to face Broly as he continued. “Because you are still a hero… Regardless of how long you were capture or as they would see it “Out of action”…. So you shouldn’t have to deal with people that treat you lower than a human being.”

Endeavor watched as tears began to form in Broly’s eyes.

“Don’t cry you bastard!” Endeavor order.

Broly chuckled as he wiped the small tears away. “Okay.”

“Let’s get going, I wish to make it before the hospital closes!”

“Yes, sir!”


	43. Better Than Pride: Chapter 1: Call Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, out of any of the characters in bnha to start dating(Even Technical ones) out of Class 1-A it would be: Bakugo, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Kirishima or Ashido.
> 
> Like come on.
> 
> P.S: If no one thinks of the song "Call Me Maybe", what the fuck is wrong with you.

The following morning, Bakugo dressed in a black t-shirt, blue shorts, and white walking shoes, went out to the city to get some fresh air and quote “To get away from his shitty classmates”. He wanted to have a little private celebration at “beating” those General Department students. So he decided to go to his favorite take away place, Rage Fuel. _If shitty hair or electro-dolt was here they would point out the irony in my favorite take away place’s name._

As he walked into Rage Fuel, he could see the entire building was full and each of the cashier places had massive ques. _As expected of the best take away for spicy food._

He walked up to one of the ordering machines and looked through all the food choices. _I wonder what the special is today?_

“Didn’t expect to see you here fam.” A familiar female voice commented.

Bakugo turned around with his normal angry face and saw Camie. She was wearing a white button shirt, black leather jeans, and cyan summer sandals. Bakugo was actually surprised by one to see Camie without her hat on and two see her at a place like this.

“What are you doing here?” Bakugo asked.

“Where else can you go to get the best spicy food, fam?” Camie rhetorically asked.

Bakugo chuckled. “Your right. But I took you for more of a KFC or Sushi type of person.”

“Wow, fam.”

“What?”

“You’re the first person to every not stereotype me as a Starbucks girl or so sort of café girl. I’m impressed.”

“Did you take me as the type of guy that would?” Bakugo said through gritted teeth.

“It crossed my mind. But something kept telling that you weren’t about that lame shit.”

Bakugo chuckled again. “GOOD! Don’t ever make mistake like that in the future.”

“Whatever you say fam.” Camie giggled. “Hey how about we order together and split the pay fam?”

Bakugo thought about for a moment before answering. “Okay. But only because you have good taste in food.”

“Lit!”

After they finished placing their orders into the machine, they sat down and waited for their food to be made.

“Hey, fam?” Camie called.

“hmmm?”

“Why don’t we head to the park near here? I don’t know about you, but I like to joy this food with some peace and quiet.”

“I doubt you can keep quiet, but you're right again. Let’s go there.”

“Super lit!”

And just like that, as soon as they got their orders, the headed straight for the nearby park. To Bakugo’s surprise, Camie actually talked very little while they ate. _I guess she’s not as gossipy as I thought._

They talked for about an hour, about what they did in school to improve their quirks to embarrassing stories. Bakugo particularly liked the one about she annoyed the purpled haired guy from her school about losing so easily to him.

After some more time passed, an “Oh” escaped Camie's lips; she seemed to have remembered something.

“Fam, why did you come here anyway? You seemed very happy about something.” Camie asked.

Bakugo was wondering how she could tell but decided to just answer her question. “Well, I just showed up some shitty General Department students of how wrong they were about my classmates and me.”

“You like showing off how strong you are, don’t you fam?”

“Of course, a hero has to be strong in order to win, so it only makes sense.”

Camie sighed and looked away from Bakugo. “However…”

Camie looked at Bakugo as he continued. “I wouldn’t care even if I didn’t convince those shit heads about how wrong they were, then those dumbasses would just be plain stubborn. There were only two things that mattered. One was making Eri smile and two lightings up the spirits of my classmates and the rest of the students and teachers…. In the end, it’s a win.”

Camie was speechless. “Wow, fam. That was pretty poetic and nice.”

“Don’t think that I’m being soft or anything!”

Camie chuckled. “Not at all fam. If anything you have just proven you’re more lit and more powerful than before.”

Bakugo looked at her confused and also surprised. _Now I’m curious how powerful and… lit…. she thought I was as first._

“Well, I have to get going fam! Thanks for the meal and chat!” As Camie got up from the bench, she paused and turned to face Bakugo. “Oh! I have totally lit idea fam!”

“Eh?”

“Let’s exchange phone numbers!”

Bakugo wanted to make some sort of excuse or at least yell the question “Why?”, but instead, decide to say something bizarre. “Okay…”

“Plus Ultra Lit!”

After they exchanged phone numbers, Bakugo and Camie started to walk off back to their homes.

“Call me fam!” Camie called as she jogged off.

“Sure.” Bakugo simply said.

_What just happened? Oh well, like I give a fuck._


	44. Truth: Chapter 1: Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a short one, but the reason being was to build the relationship between characters and also because I was saving a certain plot point for later on in this book.
> 
> I thought it would be kind of interesting to add a sort of Jirou perspective to Miruko since her normal demeanor is confident at least in the power sense like Jirou.

After the battle with High-End and parting ways with Endeavor at the train station, Hawks wanted nothing more to head home and relax. Since has been given orders by the doctors to stay off hero duty for about two weeks, which was music to his ears, cause he can barely his head still pounding from the fight.

“I’m a bad man, I’m a bad man…” Hawks phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. “What’s up Ban?”

“I saw the battle that you and my old class rep Endeavor were in. I called to say a good job on kicking that Nomu’s ass.” Ban replied.

“Thanks, man!” Hawks rubbed the back of his neck. “I will say this if Endeavor wasn’t there I think I speak for everyone that we would have been dead.”

“There defiantly would have been more casualties…. Anyway, I also called to tell you that Donut and his boyfriend are making some food tonight to celebrate your victory, so don’t go getting take away.”

“Okay then.”

As soon as Hawks finished talking to Ban and put his phone away, it started to ring again.

“Hello?” Hawks answered.

“Hey, buddy!” A female voice called.

“Oh, Miruko. How are you doing?”

“Fine! Just calling to make sure you don’t need me to give you a ride home or something and also to make sure you’re doing fine.”

“Nah, I’m fine with both of those.” Hawks waved his free hand in front of him, knowing that Miruko can’t see it. “Thanks for coming to assist us when ya did.”

“No problem! That’s what fellow heroes and friends do after all!”

Hawks could hear a faint sound of someone talking in the background from Miruko’s end.

“Ahh! I have to go, but I guess it works out! After all, you’ve had a long day, you deserve a break.” Miruko said.

“Thanks, hey next time we meet maybe I can buy you some take out or something.” Hawks slyly offered.

“I might take you up on the offer.” Miruko slyly said. “Anyway bye!”

“Bye!”

 


	45. Calming Storms: Chapter 1: A Guest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they won't possibly touch on this in the anime, but it is an interesting thing, because there really is not much need for them in this society anymore. Except for normal thug crimes and anything that hero does wrong, which is rare.

It has been at least a day since the Endeavor and High-End fight; everything seemed to be already returning back to normal. It was 3:30 am and Fuyumi was making her way back from her long day of teaching students. While she enjoyed her job, it didn’t mean she didn’t have times were she felt completely empty.

_Hhaaa…. It’s been a long day…. However, it isn’t over yet…. I still have to make food and make some coffee for everyone…._

Before she walked through the archway, she smacked both her hands on her cheeks. _No! Don’t you dare complain about that! Not when your dad is now injured and is probably already overwhelmed with trying to make up for what he has done._

After walking down the cobblestone path, she stopped at the front door. _Still, it would be nice to have a break…. Oh well. One thing at a time._

She opened the door and started to swap her shoes for her house slippers. “I’m home!”

As she closed the door, she looked down and noticed that one pair of guest slippers were missing. _Is Natsuo back already? He should still be at least another hour away._

As Fuyumi walked down the halls to the lounge, she could also hear yelling coming from the kitchen. _Is dad on the phone? I wonder with who?_

Fuyumi swore she could hear something about “A rat-shit politician” and “Greedy Government Swine”. _However, it is, clearly decided to poke not only a bear with a metal stick but an injured bear with a metal stick._

When she opened the door, she saw a man, that didn’t look older than her, wearing a black button shirt, purple running pants; he had a scar on his cheek and a scar on his arm.

“Hi.” The man said as waved at her passively.

“Hi.” Fuyumi mirrored his action. “Who are you?”

“Oh.” The man got off the chair and bowed. “I’m The Breaker Hero: Broly or you can just call me by real name Broly Harlequin. You’re Fuyumi Todoroki right?”

“That is correct, it is nice to meet you.” Fuyumi again mirrored Broly’s action. “Are you here to see my father?”

“Actually, I’m on a rehabilitation course. Since I was captured by villains and out action for some time, I have to take this course to see if I’m still capable of full filling my hero duties.” Broly explained as he straightened up. “Your father has talked to the Hero Rehabilitation Broad and has convinced them that I can stay as a guest and allow him to make sure that I’m on my way to getting back to hero work.”

Fuyumi was surprised by what Broly just said, not only did he openly admit to pretty much being not fit for hero duty, even if it was more to do with the physical and efficiency of the job, but on the fact that her father personally wanted to help him get better. _I guess this is dad’s way of showing that he’s trying his best to change or at least trying to be better._ The thought of that truly warmed her heart.

“Your very open about aren’t you?” Fuyumi asked.

“Well….” Broly rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t want to seem like I’m intruding on the other member of the household.”

“Oh! T-That’s very considerate of you. We don’t mind.” Fuyumi assured him. “Besides the only ones that use the house at the moment are mainly me and dad.”

Broly bowed once again. “Thank for allowing me to stay here.”

“Your welcome.” Fuyumi bowed as well. “Allow me to make you some coffee or tea.”

As soon as she turned around, her father was standing in the doorway holding three coffee cups.

“Looks like you two have gotten acquainted.” Endeavor simply said.

“Dad… You made coffee for everyone?” Fuyumi sort of rhetorically asked.

“Yes…. since you’re always home before me and make it for me and everyone else, it only felt right to do it as the one who was home before anyone else.” Endeavor walked over and placed the cups of coffee on the coffee table. “I’ll make the food in about thirty minutes, by that time Natsuo should be here.”

 “You know when Natsuo comes to visit?”

“Yes, but only because you left your phone here and he told me he’ll be here in about an hour.”

“Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost my phone.”

Fuyumi said that not because cared about here phone considering the current situation. _Wow dad, you really are trying your best to be better… oh…. I guess I still haven’t fully forgiven him yet…. I’m happy that part of me is being convinced._

The three of them took a seat and started to enjoy their cups of coffee. Both Fuyumi and Broly commented and thanked him for making a good cup of coffee, and to Fuyumi’s surprise at least, Endeavor gave a very humbling answer.

Endeavor also explained to Fuyumi that Broly would be staying with them for an unknown amount of time. He said because he wasn’t a person on the list that the HRP had, that it would take longer for Broly to have full freedom to get his own place and not have someone watching him. However, Endeavor had convinced them to let Broly come work with him if he manages to prove that he’s fit and able to in after at least four weeks.

Everything her father said, surprised Fuyumi, but it was a good surprise and one that made her very proud of him.

“Is that what you were arguing about on the phone dad?” Fuyumi asked.

“hmmm? Oh no.” Endeavor answered. “Some blood-sucking lawyer of the damn government was arguing how Broly doesn’t deserve his clear right of the Belonging Supply Act and Villain Pay Delay Act.”

“What are those acts?”

“One is to give back all his belongs that were thrown out after his long disappearance.” Endeavor sighed. “The other is to give him his pay as if he was still working as a sidekick for all these years if it was due to villains or any small time thugs and gangs. That’s the simplest way to put those acts.”

“Is there a time limit for each of them?” Fuyumi asked.

“Yes, the BSA is if he isn’t found or comes back in seven years after his disappearance and the VPDA is the same thing except it is six years instead.”

“It sounds like the Government going back on their own rules and promises,” Fuyumi commented with a little grunt at the end.

“Or just a lawyer wanting to get his maximum paycheck, because that’s where the money comes from after all.” Endeavor commented.

Fuyumi nodded her head in agreement with her father’s comment. Since the world mainly has Villains now, and there are very rare cases that they are mentally unstable or just got back into some sort of corner, the lawyer business has taken a shot to this. There are still judges and juries, however, they're just mainly there to clarify what the person has done and to see if can try to sway the court to let him on some sort of rehabilitation; it only works 5% of the time.

“I…. I must thank you both again,” Broly said.

“There is no need, we are happy to help.” Fuyumi smiled.

Her father didn’t say anything in response. _Guess he still doesn’t like talking much…. Oh well what he has done, already speaks enough for him._


	46. Calming Storms: Chapter 2: Relax

Four days have passed and a lot of things have happened since then. Once Broly and Natsuo got introduced to one another, they hit off quite well. Natsuo was sort of mad at how Broly and his father were kinds of friends, and he also didn’t believe his father did all of what Broly and Fuyumi told him from the kindness of his heart. However when Endeavor and Broly went to bed, Natsuo actually cried a little bit, while he still didn’t would possibly forgive his father, at least Fuyumi knows deep down Natsuo now believes his father is trying.

After that Natsuo and Broly played some old video games and Broly even helped with Natsuo studies almost every time he came home. Sadly for the next few weeks, Natsuo said he had to study and prepare an 8,000 word SA on the first ever steamed powered vehicle.

Endeavor said that he would be going to work just to do desk work, however, if he felt any better than he currently did he would start at the minimum some patrols. Fuyumi when she went to clean some dishes, Overheard Broly comment on the fact that Endeavor wouldn’t do the minimum of the physical hero work. She couldn’t help, but smile, when Endeavor replied with “I know just going to do paperwork and a little bit of hero work would make her worry…. I don’t want to do that…. So even it makes her worry a little less I will only do a small amount of hero work.”

Despite the good four days prior, this day at least for Fuyumi has been a complete and utter mess.

_Uuugh…. Hate having to use this word, but….. Fuck this day…._

She groaned as she walked through the archway. _First, three of my students started making fun of our new transfer student…. Four students were found with drugs….. Three others played a prank on some parents who came to meet the principle….. And if it wasn’t a shitty enough day, two students and two new teachers started to hit on me…. AAAAAAAHHHHH!..... FUCK! THIS! DAY!_

She pouted as she walked through the door and started putting on her home slippers. As she closed the door, she stopped pouting and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Stop pouting Fuyumi, just go and make yourself a cup of coffee and don’t let Broly see you unhappy…. It is rude to bring him into your problem…. After all, he’s our guest._

As she walked into the lounge, she was surprised to not see Broly sitting on the couch. He usually sat in the lounge when she comes home, either work on his laptop or just doing writing on some piece of paper.

“Eh? Harlequin-kun?” Fuyumi called.

Then like some sort of response, Broly came out of a door that leads to the kitchen; wearing a purple button shirt, black pants, and the guest slippers. Carrying two trays with coffee and plates with bacon and egg on them.

“Oh hello, Todoroki-san,” Broly said. “Looks like I got my timing right for when you arrive home.”

“You made me breakfast?” Fuyumi asked.

“Yeah, have to pull my weight around here if I’m going to stay here for a while.”

“Oh! You don’t need to do that, you’re our guest.”

“I know, but I want to.”

It was simply what he was saying, however, it was complicated of how set he was about doing it, that Fuyumi couldn’t argue with it.

They both sat down on the couch and enjoyed their food and coffee. They both discussed talked about various topics and luckily for Fuyumi none of it involved talking about her day. At least until they were done eating and drinking.

“Todoroki-san?” Broly said.

“Please call me Fuyumi-san,” Fuyumi said.

“O-Okay. Then you can call me Broly-san. Anyway Fuyumi-san…. Sorry if I’m intruding, but you seemed very tense and also upset when you came home today. Is everything alright?”

Fuyumi was surprised by this, she really thought he didn’t notice or even that she was showing it so much that he could notice. _Well…. There’s no problem with at least give him a vague answer…._

“I just had…. A bad day that’s all.” Fuyumi simply said.

“Students giving you trouble?” Broly asked.  
“Students….. Teachers…. The whole shebang.”

“I see….. Well, I hope that I was able to help with at least making your day a bit better.”  
Fuyumi thought about it and noticed that she did feel a bit better, although now she was also feeling a bit tired.

“Yeah, you did…” Fuyumi yawned. “Thank you for helping me relax.”

“Anything to…..” Broly was cut off when he felt something on his shoulder. “Fuyumi-san?”

He looked down to see Fuyumi had fallen asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder. Broly eyes blinked in surprise to this. _Man…. She must of have had a really bad day._

Broly placed one of his hands under her head and then put the other under her legs. As he stood up with her in his arms, he noticed how small she was when she was in his arms. A little blush appeared on his face. _This is embarrassing…._

He carried Fuyumi all the way to her room. Once he got the door opened, he placed her on the left side of the bed so he could open the blanket on the right side. He then picked her back up, placed her in the right side took her slippers off and covered her with the blanket. _I hope she doesn’t ask me about this when she wakes up._

_Oh, wait…._

He knelt down and took off her glasses and placed them on the table next to her bed. _Don’t want her to have an uncomfortable sleep._

He quietly walked out of her room and closed the door. He made his way back to the lounge and cleaned up the cups and plates.

_Luckily tomorrow is Saturday; she can sleep in and not have to worry about doing much or anything around the house._


	47. Brains: Chapter 2: When I’m Done

Saturday morning was a very rainy one, so much so that the school had deemed the training grounds of the school unsafe to train. Dew to this Aizawa had to cancel Shinso’s training for the day. So with nothing better to do, Shinso decided to go and talk to Hatsume; and brought two cups of coffee with him.

When he got there surprisingly enough, Hatsume wasn’t building something or running around and rummaging through parts. She was sitting down looking and seemed to be writing on blueprints.

“What you working on?” Shinso asked as he walked up and placed the coffee next to her.

“Just making some blueprints for my next babies!” Hatsume exclaimed.

“Hmmm. This is the first time that I’ve seen you not building something. It’s very interesting to see.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean…. I don’t see you do or talk about a lot of other things and I only see you working and doing things fast. So it is sort of new to see you take something slow.”

Hatsume turned and looked at him, while still sitting on her seat. “Well, there’s much more to me than just work and making excellent babies!”

“Well, I hope I get to see more of you.” Shinso chuckled. “However seeing as I’ll be trying to keep up with everyone in class 1-A, I will rarely be able to just come here for coffee breaks.”

Hatsume then smiled and stood up. “Then how about this. Let’s make a plan to have a chat that isn’t in the workshop, hmm?”

Shinso thought about for a minute, until he answered. “Okay sure. Do you have a specific time and date for that?”

“Hmmm.” Hatsume rubbed the bottom of her chin. “Home about in three or four weeks’ time? By then I would have finished  all the babies I have planned and by then you would possibly be decently up to speed with everyone in Class 1-A.”

Shinso was sort of surprised by both Hatsume’s plan and reasoning, but after how well the mask she built for him did and all the work she has put into stuff, it seems like child’s play to make a plan like this.

“Sound reasonable,” Shinso stated. “Alright let’s hangout in three or four weeks’ time.”

Shinso extended his hand and Hatsume gave a small chuckle as she shook his hand; smiling the entire time.

“It a hangout then!” Hatsume yelled. “Also I promise to talk about something other than my babies!”

Shinso chuckled at this. “Then I’ll try not to bore you.”  
“Hahaha! Like you could ever bore me!”


	48. Advice: Fatal Flaws

Hello everyone.

I just like to say thank you for your support and the love your showing this story of mine. However I would like to know something that only you guys can help me with.

What is are 5 of fatal flaws that I have?

When I write these I notice some flaws and I want to know how to improve them. I'll give 5 flaws that I think I have when it comes to writing a story and you guys can write in the comments what you think I fall short on and how I can improve with each of them.

(Also I like to note something for my 4th flaw that I think I have, I know you guys know what I'm referring to when it comes to this one. However it isn't the full extent of what I can do with the subject, I just wanted to test the waters of how well I can write something like that in a written story. You guys can still add it as a flaw and say how I can improve upon it.)

**My 5 Flaws:**

**1\. Getting the character's ideals, beliefs, attitude and etc, across correctly.**

**2\. Information dumping or not giving enough information (Plot).**

**3\. Rushing certain moments.**

**4\. Battle parts.**

**5\. Simplifying certain things or over complicating certain things.**

 

Sorry for the intrusion, but I want to get better as a story writer, so when I start some other projects I have in store (Original story or FanFic) it will be far better than the others and will assist me in improving this story.

So thank you for support and I hope you continue to enjoy my current work and future work to come.


	49. Soldier: Chapter 3: A Delay!

About 40 million km from Japan, Hisashi and the rest of his team, were making their way back. The remodeled battleship that Junkrat made for them was pretty damaged after the previous mission they had, so it took some time to repair it and get underway.

Hisashi was in his office, checking how all the other missions all the other Xeno members went. Some had good news, others had bad news and some he hoped that they wouldn’t even see the light of day.

_The missions on Roā taiga, Superausfall, and Krodh have all gone successfully…. However it seems like the mission on Onora and Amour end up as a dead end…. And what Gohan and Nappa found on Sǐqù de háizi is….. Just….. Disturbing…._

_Hhhaaaaaa…….. No matter how many times you hear it or see it as a hero…. It doesn’t get easier._

_Uuuuhhh…. I can’t wrap my arms my lovely Inko and my son…. I can’t wait._

As a smile appeared on his face, someone started knocking on his door and brought him out of his thoughts.

“Come In!” Hisashi called.

As the door open a girl with brown hair and eyes, popped her head out from behind the door.

“Ah, Tracer! How are you doing?”

“Doing…. Fine… Hisashi….” Tracer said taking long pauses.

“Is everything okay?”

“Sorry sir, but….” Tracer rubbed her arm before she continued. “One of your brothers just popped up and we’re the closest ones to intercept it.”

Hisashi looked at her in surprise and a little annoyed. “Damn it.”

“I’m sorry Hisashi, I know you want to go back home and see your son and wife. I do too. I wish this didn’t happen either. I didn’t want to pop your day with this type of news.”

Tracer rambling stopped when Hisashi placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him expect to be a little upset, however, he just smiled.

“Hey, Hey, Tracer. You don’t have to apologize, these things happen in hero work. And while it does get annoying, it’s our job to stop villains and keep them from hurting the people we love. I’m sure my wife and son will understand, so will yours.” Hisashi assured her as he patted her head.

Once he saw Trace give her signature chuckled and smile, he stopped.

“Now then tell the rest of the crew to get ready and tell Roadhog to start heading to our new location.” Hisashi semi-ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Tracer then dashed to do what she was told.

Hisashi chuckled and head back to sit on his chair. _Better call Inko and everyone else and say there’s going to be a delay in plans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters and out of the restriction of trying to make my story fit into the canon. Then I can do what ever the fuck I want! WOOOOOOOOOWWOOOOOOOO!  
> Fuck YeaH!
> 
> You are not prepared!
> 
> Want to see what happens between his Hisashi and the rest of the Xeno Division in this fight? Search up War Of Family Part 1 to see the battle unfold and get some more plot that will appear in this story. So think of it as a sort of movie to this story.


	50. Understanding: Chapter 3: Let’s Train!

After two weeks, the students of Class 1-A and 1-B have made some improvements and are now are about go toe to toe in a training brawl to test themselves.

Koda was actually really excited, he had really improved in the two weeks leading up to today and he actually wanted to show off a bit. He was a bit worried that he was letting Kaminari or Bakugo rub off on him a little too much.

However, Aizawa surprised the class by telling them about Shinso, the kid that fought Midoriya in the Sports Festival, was going to join our class; if he does well in this test.

Shinso was teamed up with him and Kaminari, they finished their fight and now he was sitting down by himself, watching the current one; which was Yaoyorozu’s team vs Kendou’s team.

_I wonder what new moves Yaoyorozu-chan and Jirou-chan have? I hope they don’t lose their battles._

As he watched the big screen recording every minute of the fight, Koda felt someone tap him on the shoulder. When he turned his head, he could see Tsunotori standing behind him.

“Hi, Koda-kun.” Tsunotori gave a small wave.

“Hi, Tsunotori-chan.” Koda mirrored the action. “How are you?”

Tsunotori sat next to him. “I’m doing good. Thank you, on the advice of how to better make my pet feel more comfortable. It made him really happy!”

“Y-Your welcome. Thank you for helping me with my studies, it really helped.”

“You’re welcome!”

They started talking about various other topics, while still making sure to tune in on the fight. So they could learn from the top people from each of their classes.

Koda then felt Tsunotori touch his shoulder again. When he looked at her, he could tell that she had an idea of sorts.

“Hey Koda-kun, why don’t we train together sometime?” Tsunotori asked.

“Eh? Why?” Koda was confused by this.

“Well…. We seem to help each other a lot with other things. Maybe we can help each other with training, right?”

Koda thought about and thought it was pretty logical. “Okay then.”

“Alright! Then let’s train in about…. Four days?”

“Sound like a plan.”

“Yeah!”


	51. I Don’t Need To See: Chapter 1: My Uncle’s Coming To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LordXG3 for your comment. Thanks to you I have figured out at least the whole plot and flow problem.
> 
> Now if you all go back to the first chapter, you'll see I put "Villain Chapters".  
> This will be dedicated to show the plot that I've been hinting and leaving ominous for a long time(In a bad way, I know).
> 
> After the next two chapters, about four or five of the next chapters will be Villain Chapters.
> 
> The rule with these chapter is that it is happening at the same time as another chapter. For example Villain Chapter 1-4 or 5 will be happening simultaneously to this chapter- then next two chapters. The villain chapters can also just not be happening as another chapter. So it may start by being simultaneous with a normal chapter, but it may also go beyond that simultaneousness.  
> E.g  
> 1NC = 1VC  
> 3NC=3VC  
> 4NC=4VC+1VC
> 
> This will help with the flow a bit and also finally help me to stop beating around the bush and just give you chapter that literally gives you the answer to what the fuck is the story arc and make whats going on clearer

While the battle between Yaoyorozu’s team vs Kendou’s team was still going, Ojiro and his team were just finishing up there plan on how they would deal with their opponents.

“Hey, Ojiro-kun!” A familiar voice called out.

As Ojiro turned to see how it was, he could only see floating gloves and a pair of shoes.

“Oh, hey Hagakure-chan,” Ojiro waved. “What’s up?”

“I got a call from my parents just now and they said that my Uncle is coming back to Japan!”

“Ah, your Uncle Okoz-sama, right?”

“That’s right.”

Hagakure had told him about her Uncle Okoz. That he was apparently an Assassin Hero, No. 1 in fact. She had also told him that he has been over sea’s helping his organization fight some villains. She sadly couldn’t tell him what the organization was or the villains they were fighting, because her Uncle never really talked about it.

“It’s been twelve years since you last talked to him, correct?” Ojiro asked.

“Yep!” Hagakure exclaimed. “I still kept in contact with him and keep him up to date with what’s happening with me.”

“I see.”

“I’ve even mentioned  you.”

Ojiro couldn’t explain why, but he tensed up as soon as he heard Hagakure say that he mentioned him to her Uncle.

“W-What did you tell him?” Ojiro stuttered.

“Oh, just how you like material arts, how dedicated you are with training, how hard working you are….” Hagakure continued to tell the list of things that she told her Uncle.

Ojiro rubbed his head and could feel himself start to sweet a little. _So she pretty much told him everything about me…. I don’t know why, but I’m both tense and happy at the same time._

When she was done listing, he then looked at her and said. “What did he say about me?”

“Well, he said he wanted to meet you and also take you under his wing.” Hagakure simply said.

Ojiro eyes widened at the last part. “Under his wing?”

“Yeah, he’s also a martial artist, a master at that. So he probably wants someone with just much passion for martial arts as he does, to be one he takes as a sidekick.”

Ojiro places a hand under his chin. This was the first time, he heard that Hagakure’s Uncle Okoz was a master martial artist and he found it quite surprising to hear that he wanted to take Ojiro under his wing.

_As much as I like the hero I’m interning with. It would be good to learn from a martial arts master…. Like my dad and my Sensei._

“Huh, well tell him I might take him up on his offer,” Ojiro said.

“Okay! He’ll be so happy to hear that!” Hagakure said. “Even if he doesn’t show it.”

Hagakure had mentioned that a lot when speaking about her Uncle. Ojiro thought they didn’t get along when actuality they got along just fine. After a few more minutes his team was called to go and fight in their match.

“Good luck Ojiro-kun!” Hagakure called.

Ojiro gave her a thumbs up. “Thanks!”


	52. Do Your Best: Chapter 2: You Seem Happy

After the training with Class 1-B, Class 1-A was given permission to head back to their dorms. Most of the students discussed how much the learned from the experience and how they were going to improve.

Todoroki was busy trying to figure out how he could utilize his new power into other moves.

_Hmmm? I could try to make it into some sort of weapon or condense it into a sphere….._

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Yaoyorozu walking a few feet in front of him. He wondered if she was putting herself down after losing her fight.

“Yaoyorozu-chan?” Todoroki said as he walked up to her. “Are you okay?”

“Eh? Oh! Yeah, I’m fine.” Yaoyorozu answered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Don’t worry about it, I’m not going to let this lost get to me.”

“I’m I that easy to predict?”

“No, but you are the only one that knows about it and thanks to you for not telling anyone else.”

“Yeah.” _If only she knew that Sensei Aizawa knew as well._

Yaoyorozu clenched her fist. “I promise instead of wallowing in doubt, I’ll learn from my mistakes and use it grow past my current self.”

“I see.”

Todoroki was glad to hear it, even though he didn’t express it as any normal person would. Then again, when it comes to his class nothing is normal.

“So, Todoroki-kun?” Yaoyorozu said.

“Yes?”

“Is everything with your father…. Okay?”

“Hmmm…. It’s getting better.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah…. Although we're still not on normal talking terms…. We’re making progress.”

“Ooooh, that is so good! I knew things would turn out okay.”

Todoroki watched as Yaoyorozu face lit up with joy. Todoroki wasn’t lying about what he said, but he defiantly wouldn’t say it has turned into “Okay”, not yet at least. However, it’s better to keep Yaoyorozu like this, better than telling her the whole family problem story.

_It’s nice seeing her smile…. Why did I think that?_

As they made their way into the dorm, they saw five familiar people and a sixth person.  It was the Wild, Wild Pussycats, Kota and a white-haired guy.

Tiger and Ragdoll were talking to a few members of the class, while the white hair guy and Kota were talking with Kirishima, Eri, and Uraraka. Mandalay and Pixie-Bob were just standing around watching all of them.

“There back again.” Todoroki simply stated.

“Indeed,” Yaoyorozu said as she looked around. “I don’t see Midoriya-kun anywhere.”

“I saw him go with All Might after the training.”

“Oh? Well, I’m sure they have something important to discuss.” Yaoyorozu returned her eyes to where Pixie-Bob and Mandalay were. “Let’s go and say hi to them. It would be rude not to.”

“Okay.”


	53. Rage: Chapter 1: Cousin!?

After getting back in the swing of things with hero work, Mandalay thought it is a good idea to stop off to see Class 1-A. She says it was because she thought it would be nice to stop off and say hello, However, the rest of the Wild, Wild Pussycats new that Kota just wanted to go and see Midoriya.

Ragdoll asked if she could invite Ban, he’s been asking when they could find the time to hang out again. Mandalay said it was fine and after a few hours of driving, they made it to the U.A and started walking to the Class 1-A Dorms. When they made it there, apparently they just got done training with Class 1-B.

After they finished asking a question on how the training went and introducing Ban, they split up into three different groups.

Ban and Kota were talking to Kirishima and Uraraka, who was introducing them to Eri. Pixie-Bob watched as they shy girl said hello to Ban and Kota; she found it very cute.

She couldn’t help, but chuckled, when Ban said that they were “White Haired Twins”.

_I know he’s trying to make her more comfortable with talking to him, but it’s still really funny._

She gazed to the other side of the dorm lounge to see Tiger and Ragdoll talking with some of the other Class 1-A students, while they were all putting a small bunny.

_It’s good to see them have some fun. We need this after the hard work we’ve been doing._

“Nice to see you again!” A familiar voice said.

Pixie-Bob turned her head back to the front, to see Yaoyorozu and Todoroki walking up to her and Mandalay.

“Oh Hello!” Pixie-Bob said as she waved.

“It’s nice to see you again too,” Mandalay replied.

“How have you been?” Todoroki asked with his signature poker face.

“Oh, we’ve been doing well.” Mandalay simply answered.

“We met up with your dad, on one of our patrols,” Pixie-Bob stated. “And after we’re done with our patrols, he invited us with Fatgum and Ryukyu to have some coffee.”

This made Todoroki’s face faultier just a little bit with surprise. “Oh?”

“Yeah! We must have caught him in a sharing mood!” Pixie-Bob said.

“That’s nice to hear.” Yaoyorozu chimed in.

“Attention everyone.” Another familiar voice yell mumbled.

Pixie-Bob along with everyone else, all faced the front to see Aizawa, All Might, Midoriya and a fourth person with white spikey hair with a bang; wearing a black tank top, white long pants with red clouds on it and black combat boots with lots of straps on it. He also had some sort of big yellow scarf wrapped around his waist and some strange markings on his face and body.

_Who’s the new guy? He’s very muscular…. Also cute…._

Pixie-Bob looked over at Mandalay and noticed that she seem to recognize the new guy.

“Everyone I would like to introduce your new bodyguard.” Aizawa gestured to the man next to him. “The Wrath Hero: Asura.”

Most of the class and the Pussycats were confused, however, Pixie-Bob noticed that three students had instantly known who he was when his name was mentioned; Uraraka, Bakugo, and Yaoyorozu.

“Wow! We have Asura as our bodyguard!” Uraraka walked over to Asura. “Gunhead said that you used to train him, once upon a time.”

“Hm,” Asura replied.

_Not the message I was expecting…. He may have looks, but he may have an attitude problem…. Let’s wait and see first…. Don’t want to jump the gun._

“H-How did you get such an amazing hero to come and guard them?” Mandalay asked.  
“It wasn’t us.” Aizawa simply answered.

Everyone either gave a confused look or a little “Eh?”.

“It was Midoriya-sama, who asked him to help protect our students.”

Now everyone was taken aback by this. They all looked over to Midoriya, as he just stood there and gave a shy wave.

“Deku-kun!?” Uraraka stood in front of him. “How does your mom know Asura?”

“Because she’s my Aunt,” Asura answered.

Everyone either yelled “What!?” or “Aunt!?”. Pixie-Bob looked over at Mandalay and saw that she was very taken aback by this.

“Wait…” Mandalay paused. “You mean, you and Midoriya-kun are…. Cousins?”

“Yeah.” Asura and Midoriya said in unison.

For the third or fourth time, everyone just couldn’t help show how surprised they were about the answer.

“Wow! Deku-kun! I can’t believe you’re a cousin to a famous hero.” Uraraka stated as she smiles widely.

“O-Oh, it isn’t that big of a deal.” Midoriya stuttered.

“Your cousin to THE Destroyer, how isn’t that a big deal!?” Mandalay exclaimed.

Pixie-Bob was honestly surprised that someone with that title is more famous than he should be infamous. _Guess he isn’t that bad…. Maybe?_

“Izuku, please don’t tell me this is how it always is going to be?” Asura asked slightly annoyed.

“If you don’t like it, why don’t just hit the road back from the shi….” Bakugo was stopped mid-sentence when Asura covered his mouth.

Asura looked Bakugo dead in the eyes with his red ones as he said. “First off watch your tone. Second, be careful of your language there are children present.”

Again everyone was shocked, by the speed of Asura, his action and order towards Bakugo and for Pixie-Bob at least that he didn’t want Eri or Kota to learn or hear a swear word. _He isn’t good, but at least he’s getting there…. Oooh…. He’s so hard to read._

“Are we clear Boom-Boom Brat?” Asura asked in order like tone.

You don’t need an expert to tell that he pretty much called Bakugo a “Shit-Shit Brat”. _Clever and good use of alliteration without having to actually swear…. However that’s when a child is around…. How much would he swear if there weren’t?_

Not long after that sort of order/question, Asura put Bakugo down and walked over to Aizawa.

“Okay…. Where do I stay?” Asura asked with a gravely almost growling voice.

“This way.” Aizawa gestured.

When they both were sort of out of earshot, the room erupted. Everyone was now talking about their new bodyguard. Uraraka and some other students walked over to Midoriya to ask about him.

“Hey, Mandalay?” Pixie-Bob said.  
“Yeah?” Mandalay responded.

“Maybe we should ask if one of us should help guard the students as well?”

Mandalay looked at her. “Hmmm. They could use some extra security…. Alright, I’ll go and ask if we could make a plan to get one of us to join in with helping guard the students.”

Undenounced to Mandalay, Pixie-Bob was secretly cheering in her head. _I actually do want to help protect the students…. It’s my job after all and also because they’ve grown on me…. However, whether this guy is a good guy who acts tough or bad boy who secretly has a soft side…. One thing’s for certain…. He will be tough to get used to…. So might want to send someone to lighten him and the mood up!_


	54. Villain Chapter 1: The Devil

On the Island Of Sozdaniye in the Kamira Cluster, a villain base resides on a mountain; it’s location completely secret from the rest of the world.  The facility was under control of a doctor who was a follower of All For One and a lead scientist in the Predator Organization, which was led by Alkozoran The Cruel.

The doctor was in his lab, trying to repair one of the Anti-Nomus. It had survived a battle between Endeavor and a failed Stealth Nomu, or Broly as he is known for by the rest of the world.

He looked down at the Anti-Nomu as it just laid there in pain, blood still dripping from its missing limbs; he placed his hand on its chest.

“Don’t worry….” The Doctor said in Russian. “I’ll put you back together.”

A door opened behind him, as he turned a man made of black clouds and a man with purple attire and white hair were standing in front of him. The doctor looked at the two men in disgust, while he has worked with them for years, he still never got along with them.

“Amour and Vrashcheniye, I thought you two left the island to help Kizaru with the attack to lure Hisashi?” The doctor asked with venom in his voice.

“Oh come on Doc, you know I don’t answer to the tantrums that Alkozoran’s sons throw,” Amour said lovingly. “I only listen to the big man himself.”

“Also Alkozoran is my master, not his sons.” Vrashcheniye distorted voice said.

The doctor sighed. “It’s bad enough that I have to go do recon work and experiments in the mouth of the beasts, and also gather my own supplies at a pet store, that you mooks fail to get every time! I also have to deal with you gobshites as well on a daily bases!”

Amour chuckled. “Well sorry Dr Kurort, that the only fun I get is hunting your runaway experiments.”

“That’s just the problem! You don’t take this seriously and Vrashcheniye here always has to clean up your mess!” Kurort exclaimed.

Armour walked over to the table, he gazed down at the wincing Anti-Nomu. Kurort watch as Armour smirked at the Anti-Nomu and began poking at its face; the Anti-Nomu began to moan in pain at the poking. _If I didn’t ask him to stay still and let me fix him, he would have ripped his arm clean off._

 “What’s your deal with this Nomu anyway?” Armour teased. “It’s almost like you got a soft spot for it.”

Suddenly Kurort grabbed Armour’s hand and began to crush it. Amour’s face went from calm and neutral to scared and surprised. As Kurort began adding more pressure, Amour’s hand began to bleed.

“Remember my friend, All For One gave you your power and I gave you the body to withstand it,” Kurort said, his face still natural. “However…. Don’t forget your place, I am the 2nd strongest explosion user of this era. I may be young, but I have earned my power and wisdom, while yours was given.”

Armour began to kneel to the ground as more blood dripped from his hand. Kurort continued. “So remember your place. You are the only one that’s being kept with our organization because of your mentality and nothing else. In other words…. You are on a thin line between useful and trash. Do we understand each other?”

Kurort could tell that Armour wanted to make a snarky response, however, he simply replied with a nod. Kurort let go of him and continued working on fixing the Anti-Nomu.

“Any new information gathered about the Xeno Division or U.A?” Kurort asked.

“Yes,” Vrashcheniye replied. “Thanks to Fracture, he has informed us that the former No.1 Assassin Hero, Asura, has been asked to be a bodyguard of Class 1-A and Class 1-B.”

Kurort dropped the syringe he was holding. “WHAT?!”

Both Armour and Vrashcheniye looked at the doctor as rambled. “This isn’t good…. Not good at all…. He’s going to be a big issue…. Along with the escaped Stealth Nomu now being protected by Endeavor…. Can this get any worse!?”

Kurort turned around and ordered. “Call my brother, inform him about this development and tell him to make sure the League of Villains to not engage until we can think of a plan!”

Neither one questioned this and just walked out of the room to do as he said. Kurort faced the Anti-Nomu as sweat began to run down his face, like rain in a thunderstorm.

_I have to inform Alkozoran of this as well, if he wants to somehow get to his Grandson, he will now have to deal with someone just as dangerous as Hisashi and that holds a status among the villains as All Might did…. We can not let him get motivated to fight us…. Or worse….. End us._


	55. Strike: Chapter 3: Final Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter, the name of this ships chapters will be called "Quirk"

After the Class 1-A and 1-B brawl on Thursday and what felt like a short Friday morning, in his room at 4:30 pm, Kaminari had just finished some of his homework. He was planning on doing all of it on today but decided he wanted to get some study time with Kirishima and Yaoyorozu before he attempted to do the rest of it.

_Man! This homework is much harder than last week’s homework… Guess that’s the point…. Oh well… I’m done for now… time to go downstairs and relax._

As he made his way out of his room, he started to scroll through his contacts, until he found the contact he was looking for; the contact was named “Big Prince Bro”. He clicked on it and placed the phone to his ear, it only rang for about 10 to 15 seconds before it was picked up.

“Hello?” the voice on the phone sounded like he was drained.

“Hey, bro!” Kaminari exclaimed. “Sorry did I wake you?”

His brother groaned. “Is that even a question?”

“Sorry. Did you have a long day?”

“No… Just trained a lot. My class and I spared with a class from Ketsubutsu Academy.”

“Oh really? Did one have black hair and was nice?”

A yawn came from his brother. “Yeah… well, he pretended to be nice. However, I saw through that shit.”

_So Bakugo was right._

“I could read all of them, it was way too easy. However even though the guy was pretending to be nice, he wasn’t a jackass, he just uses the tactic of luring his enemies into a false sense of security…. Can’t say that’s a tactic I would do approve of doing against anyone, especially the people who you’ll one fight beside, it’s still a good tactic to get good at.”

“Be careful Bro, don’t say stuff like that. You could give people the idea that you’re easy to impress.” Kaminari teased.

His brother scoffed. “OH SHUT UP YOU! I'M JUST SAYING THAT EVEN THOUGH HE’S PRETENDING TO BE NICE, THAT HE ISN’T A JACKASS!”

“Chill Bro, you know I’m yanking on your chain.”

“cht.”

“So did you struggle with any of them?”

“Combat no…. Tactics no…. surprises…. One did at least.”

“Oh? Who?”

“A blonde girl. She surprised me, not just with her quirk, but how she used against me. It was…. Impressive.”

Kaminari was taken aback by this. His brother very rarely complemented people in a straight forward fashion. It was always shrouded in some sort of negative domineer, sort of like Bakugo.

“Wow! She must have done something to catch your attention.” Kaminari whistled as he sat on the couch in the common room.

“You better not be suggesting that I like her as you have with literally every girl you’ve met.” His brother mocked.

“I have not done that with every girl I’ve met and no I’m not… I’m just surprised to hear you simply say you’re impressed by someone.”

“Okay. Also, I know you don’t do that… You may be a little bit of a pervert, but you’re not a playboy.”

Kaminari wanted to complain a little about the way his brother said that but decided just to take the compliment.

“Besides, you’ve found yourself a girl already. You just need to grow a brain and possibly other things as well and ask her out.” His brother plainly stated.

I took Kaminari a minute to process what his brother just said and he almost fell off the couch when it registered. “What do you mean?”

“Tch. Really Denki?” His brother rhetorically asked. “You speak about her all the time.”

Kaminari titled his head as his brother continued. “You tell me how she makes fun of you, but yet you defender her and say she just playing and that you also do it back at her. You also said how you were worried about her when your camp was attacked. And recently you have mentioned that she had done really well in the Cultural Festival and that she was a really good singer.”

Kaminari jumped off the couch as he exclaimed. “ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JIROU!?”

“Do you have to yell like an idiot?” His brother complained.

Kaminari groaned. “Only because it’s ridiculous what you suggested.”

“And how is it ridiculous?”

“Because we’re just friends that’s all!”

Kaminari was so glad all the girls decided to go to the mall today. He can’t imagine how embarrassing this would make him if one of them or one of the boys overheard this.

“She clearly likes you, she just doesn’t know how to express it. Like mom did when she met dad, except mom was just flustered and shy. While this Jirou woman is flustered, shy and says fairly rude things.” His brother stated.

“She doesn’t dig me, bro. She only sees me as a friend and nothing more.” Kaminari explained.

“Only one way to find that out.”

“How?”

“Ask her out.”

“What will that prove?”

“If she says ‘no’ she isn’t into you and if she says ‘yes’ she is at least interested in seeing how it will play out.”

“I don’t need to do that…. I know the answer.”

“I don’t understand your Denki. You are looking for someone to go out with that is pretty and has some good characteristics.” His brother growled. “YET WHEN A WOMAN COMES AROUND TICKS BOTH THOSE BOXES, HAS AN INTEREST IN YOU AND HAS TALENT TO BOOT, THAT YOU HAVE PERSONALLY TOLD ME ABOUT, YOU JUST TURN YOUR HEAD THE OTHER WAY!! I DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOU DENKI KAMINARI, BUT I THINK EVEN YOU CAN AGREE THAT YOU WON’T FIND THIS PERFECT CHANCE AGAIN!! SO EITHER ASK HER OUT OR WAIT 5 YEARS FOR THE NEXT ONE TO COME ABOUT!!! GOODBYE!!”

As his brother hung up, Kaminari looked at the phone and placed on the table in front of him. _Jeez, he was mad…. He isn’t wrong…. And he had a point…. Jirou is amazing, but…. The thing is…. I’m not._

Kaminari grabbed the remote and looked through all the channels. _Hopefully, I’ll cheer up by the time the others come back._


	56. Rage: Chapter 2: Apologize

It was around about 5:30 am and Pixie-Bob was still sleeping soundly in one of the spare rooms of the dorm on the first floor. They were still constructing some teacher/guard dorms for her and Asura, but it would take at least two weeks if there are no setbacks.

Some time passed and she slowly started to wake up, her hair all over the place. She made her way sluggishly out of bed to the shower. As water droplets calmly made their way down her body, she took her toothbrush with toothpaste on it and started to brush her teeth.

After ten minutes, she got off the shower and got dressed in some light blue shorts and a black t-shirt. She quickly combed her and made her way out of her room.

Pixie-Bob let a small squeak of a yawn as she asked to no one in particular. “I wonder what I should make for breakfast?”

As she turned the entered the lounge area of the dorms, she could see Midoriya sitting on the couch watching TV and eating bacon and eggs. She also could hear a noise coming from the kitchen. Pixie-Bob didn’t even make herself known by Midoriya and decided to go towards the kitchen.

As she made it to the big counter that separated the kitchen from the lounge area, she could see Asura cooking a lot of bacon and eggs; so much that it can’t be just for him.

“Good morning,” Pixie-Bob said still waking up a bit.

Asura turned around and with a rough gravelly voice simply replied. “Morning.”

She sat down on one of the chairs near the counter. She noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday.

“Have you not showered today?” Pixie-Bob asked.

“I have,” Asura answered. “My other clothes are still in my box, just haven’t gotten around to unpacking it. So I washed these ones and put them back on.”

“Ok.”

Asura placed a cup of coffee in front of her and turned back to continue cooking.

“Thank you.”

“If we’re going to guard these kids, we gotta pull our weight around here.”

“I see… So what do I have to handle?”

She was half expecting him to say to “handle paperwork” or to “handle anything that doesn’t involve punching a villain”.

“Well I got breakfast covered, you can decide what you want to take care of.”

“Oh.”

Asura turned and looked at her. “What?”

“N-Nothing.” Pixie-Bob raised both her arms out in front. “I just thought you would just… order me to do something.”

_Damnit, why do I keep thinking the worst of this guy?_

“Hmm.” Asura turned and placed the finished eggs on a plate. “I trust you to choose something that will assist us.”

Pixie-Bob blinked as a small smile spread across her face. “Thank you.”

Asura placed a plate of bacon, eggs and two slices of toast. She looked down at the delicious looking food and then looked back up to Asura.

“Thank you, Asura!” Pixie-Bob said as she did the praying gesture.

“hm.” Asura simply replied.

Right as she took a bite of the eggs, her tasted buds were assaulted with the delicious taste of the eggs.

“Oh my!” Pixie-Bob exclaimed.

“What?” Asura asked confusedly.

“This is absolutely delicious! How did you make it this good?”

“You can’t go wrong with bacon and eggs, what kind of moron would?”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Pixie-Bob chuckled. “How did you do it? I’ve tasted a lot of this and none have ever been this good!”

“Uh-huh.”

Pixie-Bob looked at him very confused. She was trying to make conversation with him, but she doesn’t know if he’s trying to dodge the question, just doesn’t like talking or genuinely doesn’t have an answer. _This guy has seriously thrown me for a loop. I just can’t tell if he’s an ass or just a very strong silent person?_

“Sorry, Pixie-Bob.” Midoriya apologized.

She turned around to see Midoriya walking towards the kitchen counter. “Asura doesn’t know how he makes his food so good, he just does.”

“Oh. Okay.” Pixie-Bob faces Asura again as he took Midoriya’s plate. “Sorry if I was annoying or made you feel uncomfortable.”

“If someone feels uncomfortable just because, someone wants to know something, then their just idiots,” Asura stated.

“That’s a very simple way of putting it.”

“Because it is simple.”

Midoriya let out a small chuckle as he turned around and went back to the couch; Pixie-Bob took her food and follow suit. _Ok, so he likes simplifying things. It isn’t much… but it’s a start._

As time passed, more and more of the students woke up and tasted Asura’s wonderful cooking. Majority of them just gushed over his food, but Pixie-Bob couldn’t blame them. Sato and a few others did ask how they could make it, which was important if Sato was the one to ask that; she and Midoriya did have to explain why he couldn’t tell them how to make it.

A few minutes after everyone woke up, the Big Three and Eri showed up. Mirio explained how Eri was now gonna stay in Midoriya’s dorm so she can feel more relaxed and also learn from people who are at least somewhat closer to her age. Also, because she wanted to get to know Class 1-A and possibly some of the other class they have met.

Asura had made them some coffee with some bacon and eggs. However, instead of going back and sitting on chairs in front of the kitchen counter, Asura stood next to the seat Eri was sitting and looked at her.

“You’re the girl that was saved by Sir Nighteye and the other heroes from Overhaul and his cronies, right?” Asura asked plainly.

Pixie-Bob and all the students stiffed at the question. They looked at Eri and Asura, as they looked at each other. _Why did you ask that? I’m sure she doesn’t want to talk about it._

“Y-Yeah…” Eri stuttered.

Asura just stared as he said. “He used to be a doctor that helped me out at one point.”

Pixie-Bob’s eyes widened and the students either gasp or were also shocked to hear that.

“W-Why?” Eri asked, now scared for her life.

“Why I told you or why he helped me?” Asura rhetorically asked back.  
“I’ll answer both.”

Everyone listened as he explained. “For why he helped me, it was just his job at the time, either that he was using the job as a cover.”

“O-Okay,” Eri said still scared.

“The why told you… well, there are two reasons.”

Asura raised his hand and number the reasons. “One, I said it because I don’t like keeping secrets, no matter how much they make me seem like something bad… And two…. I want to apologize.”

Everyone started to unstiffen and looked at him surprised, Eri even stopped looking at him in fear and more in surprise.

“I don’t know when you were captured by Overhaul, but I was still an active hero then…. I retired two years after that day and three years after that I came back into the hero world. Whether it was before my retirement or after, it was my job to stop villains. And I didn’t stop him before he hurt you and I didn’t come to help save you…..”

The room went silent, everyone was just shocked. Before today Asura had always just said a minimum of three sentences and usually didn’t show any emotion. However now, he’s opening up, he’s showing everyone what’s on his mind.

“I know it is pathetic of me…. And doesn’t change the decision I made…. But…” Asura paused and got on his hands and knees and bowed to Eri. “I’m sorry… for not coming to save you.”

If most of them weren’t sitting right now, they would have dropped to the floor. Asura was being open, speaking his mind and what Pixie-Bob defiantly didn’t see coming, he swallowed his pride as a hero and bowed. _Asura-kun…_

Within a split second, Eri got up and hugged Asura. Pixie-Bob watched as tears ran down the little girls face on to Asura’s shirt and possibly even back.

“You don’t have to apologize… It isn’t your fault.” Eri sobbed.

Pixie-Bob would be lying if she said that she didn’t tear up at the response. Most of the girls did, so did some of the boys; she could even hear Bakugo whisper “He took responsibility for his actions? We may just get along.”

As the day went on, even if it wasn’t very prominent, Asura seemed to have a huge weight just removed from his shoulders and was talking at least a little bit more than he usually did. _There really is more to him than meets the eye._


	57. Worth: Chapter 5: Friends

_Another Sunday, another lazy day…. No Villain attacks or anything…. While that is a good thing and it helps me finish some overdue paperwork from the High-End fight, it still would be good to at least have a small villain fight…. Guess I should be thankful that the heroes are just on point with handling the villain attacks that do pop up…. I should start heading home early._

Endeavor finished writing up some paperwork and proceeded to head to his changing room. After he got changed into his brown trench coat, black shirt, blue pants, and hiking shoes, he grabbed his keys and wallet from his desk and made his way out of his Organization.

“See ya, tomorrow.” Endeavor said to his sidekick working the front desk.

“Uh… G-Goodbye, sir.” The sidekick replied.

When he made it out of his building, he checked his phone for any missed calls or messages. He had gotten three texts from Fuyumi when he opened them up, one was telling him how is work going and the other two were about a meeting her school was having and that she was going to come home late.

_Fuyumi…. I want to know…. Have you forgiven me or are you just faking it so you can see if we can become a normal happy family?_

Endeavor started texting. _Either way, you are being really strong…. Just like your mother and brothers…. To forgive someone like me or to fake it enough to have a happy family…. I will try my best to make it a reality…. I promise._

He had sent two texts, one saying sorry it took so long to answer and that he was having a slow day. The other telling her just to get home safe and hoping that the meeting doesn’t bore her.

“HEY! ENDEAVOR!” A female voice hollered.

Endeavor looked to his side to see both Ryukyu and Mirko walking towards him.

Mirko was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket on, along with some dark blue long pants and white running shoes. Ryukyu was wearing a black puffer jacket zipped all the way up with red long pants and brown boots with fur on the rim of the shoes.

“How’s it going Endeavor?” Mirko asked.

“Looks like your heading home as well,” Ryukyu said.

Endeavor looked at them for a moment and then responded. “It’s has been a slow day and yes I was on my home.”

Mirko placed her hand on her chin as she said. “I see. We were just on our way to meet up with Fatgum and Hawks to get some food.”

“Aren’t you worried that some fans will just interrupt your meal?” Endeavor asked.

“The place is usually not that packed when we get there, so it is rather rare that we’ll meet a fan there,” Ryukyu answered. “Wanna join?”

Endeavor wanted to give a straight answer but decided to be a little surprising. “Are you sure you want this old man to come to your hang out?”

This seemed to have caught them off guard and they were both a little embarrassed and sweating a little bit.

“E-Endeavor, even though I called y-you that a lot of times… all 25 times we have worked together…I don’t mean it in a bad way… I-I promise…” Mirko continued to explain herself.

While Ryukyu was struggling to be polite. “W-Well you may be old…. Which isn’t a bad thing…. We just wanted to ask you, just so we would be rude… W-We are fellow heroes after all…. And uh….”

Endeavor let out a small chuckle and both Ryukyu and Mirko looked at him confused.

“I’m not serious calm down.” Endeavor said in his normal serious tone. “I may not know you as well as I should, I know you well enough to know you’re not rude or inconsiderate people.”

They both breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off their heads

“That’s good,” Ryukyu said.  
Mirko looked at Endeavor confused. “Wait…. What do you mean not as well as you should?”

“Like you said, I have worked with you at least 25 times and Ryukyu at least 23 times.” Endeavor stated. “And I never really tried to pay attention to what you guys said during the mission that wasn’t about the mission.”

Without having to say a word, Endeavor could see the look of shock and a hint of sadness on Ryukyu and Mirko. It was a far response to finding out someone, who you were trying to make friends with wasn’t trying himself.

Endeavor looked at them and apologized. “I am sorry about that, I really am. If you want to still be…. Friends? I am willing to listen and actually remember.”

Their shocked expressions were still on their face, but then they were quickly replaced with smiles.

“GLADE TO HEAR IT ENDEAVOR!” Mirko exclaimed. “WE HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR 25 OFF-MISSION TALKS!”

Mirko started to walk off and both Ryuku and Endeavor followed close behind her.

“Now you’ve done it.” Ryukyu chuckled.

“AAAHA, DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT! I'LL DO IT AT A LATER DATE!” Mirko assured them.

_I deserve every minute of it…. But I won’t regret it._

The three made their way to the restaurant, however, they found Hawks and Fatgum waiting for them nowhere near the restaurant; it was at least a block away, according to what Mirko and Ryukyu said.

“Endeavor? Didn’t expect you to be joining us?” Hawks surprisingly said.

Endeavor didn’t respond to the comment, while Mirko asked. “What are you guys doing here?”

Fatgum sighed in disappointment. “The restaurant is closed, due to a plumbing problem.”

“WHAT!!!?” Mirko yelled.

“Oh dear, well that’s unfortunate.” Ryukyu calmly said.

Fatgum pouted. “I was looking forward to some delicious Sabo or Ramen.”

Ryukyu patted Fatgum on the back trying to comfort him, while Hawks turned to where Endeavor was standing. “Sorry Endeavor, looks like we’ll….”

Endeavor was already walking away, talking on his phone. If only he wasn’t looking away, he could have seen all the shocked faces of his colleagues.

“Hello, Broly?” Endeavor said.

“Yes, Endeavor?” Broly answered.

“Do we have any Sabo or Ramen to cook?” Endeavor asked as he turned to face his colleagues.

To see both their confused and surprised reactions to what he had just asked Broly.

“Oh, Yes. In fact, I was about to cook some Sabo…. Do you want some?” Broly replied.

Endeavor simply asked. “Could you cook for about seven people?”

“Oh, we’re having a guest? Sure I could make some for that many people.” Broly answered cheerfully.

“Thank you.” Endeavor said and hung up the phone. “Come on.”

It took some time, but eventually, they all followed suit. Mirko and Fatgum had a smile across their faces, while Hawks and Ryukyu happily hummed when Endeavor invited all them to his house for food.

“MAN THANKS ENDEAVOR, WE OWE YA!!” Mirko shouted.

“Yeah! Thank you!” Fatgum added.

“Are you sure we aren’t going to be a bother?” Ryukyu asked shyly.  
“If you were ever that bothersome, I would have never kept teaming up with you lot so many times or offered my assistance to you.” Endeavor stated.

“Ooow?” Hawks smirked. “Did we just become friends?”

“SHUT UP YOU OVERGROWN CHICKEN!” Endeavor exclaimed.

“YEP, WE DID!” Mirko roared. “WE SHOULD HAVE SQUAD/TEAM NAME!”

Fatgum raised his hand. “OOH! OOH! How about….. Dynamic Squad?”

“Hmmm. I like it, but I think we can be called something else.” Mirko said.

As Endeavor simply grunted, Ryukyu chuckled and the other three just talked about squad names and secret handshakes. Endeavor couldn’t help, but allow a little smile to appear on his face. _I guess…. We are friends now…. I hope I’m making the right choice… I mean…. This doesn’t feel wrong….. I guess…. We’ll see._


	58. Let’s Try: Chapter 2: Little Fears

Monday morning and Class 1-B had just finished their morning training; most of them have gone off back to the dorms. However, Kendou, Tsunotori, and Tokage were all still packing their school items for the day.

Kendou wasn’t really thinking about how she could improve with her quirk or finishing her homework like she normally would after the school day, but more about what she was going to wear to Tetsutetsu and hers’ date. Actually, she was more worried if she was going to make a first good impression on him or even just a good impression at all.

  _Oh man! It almost going to be mine and Tetsutetsu-kuns’ date in a couple more days!...._

_Not only do I still have to decide what to wear, but also how am I going to make a good impression…. If I even can after that kiss I gave him…. Or how I avoided talking to him about…_

Kendou placed her face in both of her hands and shook it a little bit. A few seconds past and Kendo felt something touch her shoulder. When she looked up, she could see Tokage’s hand on her shoulder and Tsunotori standing behind her.

“Everything okay Kendou-chan?” Tokage asked.

Kendou hesitated for a bit before answering. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Tsunotori asked. “Cause you’ve been looking worried for about a week now.”

“You’re not still upset about Hātobureikā-kun are you?” Tokage pouted.

“Pssh! I couldn’t care less about him anymore.”

“Well, that’s good,” Tsunotori stated. “But then…. What is it?”

Kendou looked at both of them and thought about it for a moment. They have kept Hātobureikā a secret from the boys and they could possibly help her with this. _Better leave out who I’m dating for now._

“Well… A boy just asked me out.” Kendou said as she blushed.

“Ooooow!” Tsunotori oo’d.

“Yow! You go girl!” Tokage cheered.

Kendou rubbed the back of her neck shyly. However, Tokage happy expression changed into a confused one and then she asked. “Wait then what’s wrong?”

“hhh, I’m just worried about making a good impression on him.” Kendou pouted.

“Aaah, I see,” Tokage said.

“Well, you should worry about that until the date. At least that’s what I think.” Tsunotori suggested.

“But what if I mess up?” Kendou asked.

“Well, you won’t know unless he doesn’t ask ‘let’s go out again some time’ or say ‘this was fun’,” Tokage answered. “If he says that then he will want to go out with you again.”

“Yeah and I’m sure he will your awesome!” Tsunotori supported.

Kendou thought about it and concluded that her friends were right. She should worry about impressions, plus Tetsutetsu and her have known each other for a couple of months prior to dating so they should be passed a good first impression; at least in the personal sense. _They’re right. However, I should probably….._

“And if he doesn’t see that, then he is a dumbass and I’ll kill him good,” Tsunotori said.

Kendou looked at her and sigh. “Please don’t follow Monoma-kun’s advice on talking and things.”

“Okay.” Tsunotori simply replied.

“So…” Kendou dragged her word until they were both looking at her. “Do you want to get the other girls in on this and help me pick out something to wear for the date?”

Without even a second of delay, Tsunotori and Tokage eyes and mouths widened in the joy of what their friend had just asked of them. As they dragged Kendou out of the classroom, she had a feeling they were going to do their best to make sure she’s all prim and pretty for her date.

|

|  
|

|

 Unknown to them, Vlad was actually standing outside on the opposite end of where they had just left the classroom and he had heard everything.

“Hātobureikā-kun….. So he’s the one that made Kendou-chan feel terrible about herself, eh?” Vlad said as he clenched his fists. “If that kid even sets foot on campus, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”


	59. Understanding: Chapter 4: Bump Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters, I was just enjoying my Christmas and New Years. Probably will be back to posting chapter more frequently. Next Chapter will be a Good Ghost one.

After the brawl against Class 1-B five days ago and a long Tuesday of school work, Class 1-A started to pack their things and started heading to dorms so they can enjoy their well-deserved two-week break.

While most of the students were probably at their dorms, Koda had left and gotten changed into his gym clothes; He was wearing a blue skin-tight shirt, black jogging pants with a blue streak on them and blue running shoes.  And he was now waiting on one of the exercise balls for Tsunotori.

They had promised to meet at the gym at 3:50 pm after school. They hadn’t really decided what they were going to do, but Koda is just happy that he can at least start expanding his friend cycle, outside of class 1-A.

_I wonder what I should start with? I could try to beat my previous bench record…. Or maybe my push up records…. That could use some work._

“Hey there, Koda-kun!” Tsunotori’s happy voice yelled.

Koda was pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to face Tsunotori. His face almost went completely red when he saw what she was wearing. Tusunotori was in a black exercise bra with two purple lines going down it, black skin tight exercise pants and no shoes.

_I-I just register… I-I ne-never trained with a girl before… why di-didn’t I see this coming._

“H-h-hi Tsunotori-chan. How are you doing?” Koda asked his face still red.

“Good!” Tsunotori exclaimed. “Want to get started?”

Koda hesitated for a moment. “Y-Yeah.”

“Alright!” Tsunotori yelled as she places a finger on her chin. “What should we do first?”

Koda looked around and thought about which exercise they should start with.

“How about this?” Koda pointed at the bench press.

“Sounds like a good start!” Tsunotori agreed.

They started to set up two separate bench presses, Koda watched as Tsunotori added two 20 kg weights and two 5 kg weights. After she checked that they were securely attached, she walked to the front of the machine and started to stretch.

“I knew you were strong, but that’s impressive.”  Koda complemented.

“Thank you!” Tsunotori yelled.

Koda then began to place his weights on, each adding to a total of 70 kgs on both sides. Tsunotori eyes widen as Koda made his way to the front of his machine and joined her in stretching.

“W-Wow! And you called me strong, Koda-kun! You’re super strong!”

Koda rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “R-Realy? I don’t think it’s that’s impressive.”

“Are you serious?!” Tsunotori eyes widen as she pointed at Koda. “The only one in my class that can lift more than you is Tetsutetsu, 200 kg!”

Koda didn’t know how to respond to that, so he simply finished his stretches and got started on his bench presses; Tsunotori followed in suit.

As they did their bench presses they exchanged short stories, from what they and their classes are planning to do in future to funny stories about their pets. They continued the short stories throughout their work out, which consisted of Pull-Ups, Upside Down Pull-Ups and the Treadmill.

Tsunotori had finished her run and was now standing, having her water bottle. After Koda was done, they would be finished for the day, Tsunotori just didn’t want to leave him alone and have no one to talk to.

“haa haa…. That was…. Some work….Out.” Tsunotori panted.

“Yeah…. It was.” Koda panted as he jogged.

After a few more minutes, Koda stopped his machine and began to slow down from his jog. As he made his way to where his water bottle was, he tripped over one of the legs of the treadmill and commenced his descent to the flower, accidentally taking Tsunotori with him. _Shoot! Better break her fall!_

Koda placed one hand behind Tsunotori’s head and another behind her back. A loud smacked came as they both hit the ground, Koda fell to the side with his eyes closed and both his hands twitching a few inches from his chest. _Ow ow…. That stings…. But not as much as I thought it would._

“Oh my lord! Are you ok!?” Tsunotori asked panicked.

Koda's eyes squinted open to see Tsunotori hovering over him, with a worried expression on her face. _Bubump Bubump…._

“Y-Yeah…. I’m fine.” Koda answered in pain as he got up. “Are you?”

“I’m fine,” Tsunotori answered calming down a bit.

“Sorry I fell on you.” Koda rubbed the back of his head. _Bubump Bubump…._

A small blush appeared on Tsunotori face and she glanced away. “I-It’s fine.”

They both got up from the floor and lightly dusted themselves off. Koda gave a glance at her and quickly looked away. _Why is my heart beating so fast? I know it was embarrassing, but still…._

“Um…. Want to do this again some other t-time?” Koda asked.

Tsunotori hesitated to answer. “Y-Yeah sure….”

“O-Ok… See ya.”

And with that Koda walked out of the gym and head back to his dorms; his heart was still beating fast and he still couldn’t figure out why.

|  
|  
|

Just as he walked through the door, Tsunotori also gave him a glance. _Babump…. Babump….  
Why is it beating so fast? Why?_


	60. Good Ghost: Chapter 1: Cold Start, Warm End

The school day was flying by for UA, it was already lunch break and for both the students and teachers it felt like school has only just started. Probably because UA seems to have caught a break from the villain attacks, either way, Class 1-A really were happy about how fast the school day was going. It felt like they were just getting used to all the work they were being given, it wasn’t as difficult as it was when they start the year. Which was a good improvement all around, however they knew in the Pro Hero world the paperwork and the battles with villains will be much harder, but at least they’re working their way up.

Most of Class 1-A in the mess hall, Satou decided to change it up and go and eat somewhere in halls near the classes. Usually he would be in the mess hall with everyone else, however even he wants to have some peace and quiet as well. He had also prepared a new little snack that he made yesterday and to have some for himself to see if he can find a way of improving it.

When he made it around the corner to where his class was, he noticed a girl with black hair and cerulean eyes was sitting down on the side facing the classroom.

_Hmm? Oh, it’s that ghost girl that scared Bakugo and Todoroki during the camp training. Her name was Kodai-chan if I remember correctly._

_She seems…. Sad._

Even though Satou had never seen any other expression from Kodai other than just blank face or surprised, he could tell something was bothering her.

Satou made his way towards where she was sitting and when he was is sort of close, he squatted down with his arms between his legs and his chest.

“Hey?” Satou quietly said, as if he was dealing with a lost little kid. “Are you ok?”

Kodai didn’t respond or even turn her head to acknowledge Satou; she seemed to be really out of it.  _Hmmm…. Should I shake her or something? No that’ll be a little rude._

While he began to sit down, he reached into his began and pulled out his lunch box. He looked back at Kodai to check if she had snapped out of it when she continued to stare off not making any attempt to start talking or question why he’s here, he started taking two items from his lunch box.

A bottle of Apple Popizer and his little food creation; he starts eating his little creation and makes sure he savors and focus on the taste to see if it was any good.

_Mhm? It tastes good, but I wasn’t expecting this much of a sour taste. Maybe I put too much of Rhubarb or maybe too little cabbages? I defiantly taste the Ham and Salami so that’s good… hmmm?_

He looked to his side and saw that Kodai was staring at him, probably wondering when he got here and also why he was sitting right next to him.

“Oh? You snapped out of it.” Satou said.

“Sorry, were you trying to talk to me?” Kodai asked.

Even though it didn’t show on her face or in her tone, Satou could tell that she was upset about ignoring him. “Oh no. You just looked sad, so I just asked if you were alright and when you didn’t answer I decided to sit with you a give you company until you snapped out of it.”

This time, Kodai’s eyes widen tad. “You could tell that I was sad?”

Satou didn’t respond straight away trying to make sure he doesn’t mess up and say something that may make her stop talking to him.

“Yeah… You could say I have a knack for reading people.”

Kodai stared for a bit and then said. “I see. I’m fine.”

Some silence passed, and then reached into his lunch box for another of his same food creation he was eating.

“Want something to eat?” Satou asked handing it to Kodai.

Kodai looked at the food that Satou had in his hand. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m fine with sharing my food.” Satou smiled. “Although it’s sourer than I was expecting.”

Kodai stared at Satou and slowly took the food from his hand. She didn’t waste any time taking a bit out of it. Once she had, her face lit up in delight. _Oh, the first time a seen her do that._

Kodai looked back Satou as she gave her thoughts excitedly. “It’s sour like you said, but it tastes really good!”

Satou chuckled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

_She’s acting like a kid who was giving a toy for Christmas._

Kodai’s face returned to normal when she said. “Satou-kun?”

“hmm?”

“Thank you,” Kodai said giving a small smile. “For sitting with me and giving me this treat.”

Satou smiled at her. “Glad I could help, Kodai-chan.”


	61. Calming Storms: Chapter 3: History Of Blame

The afternoon at the Todoroki Household was quite an active one. Endeavor had brought over both Miruko and Hawks to help on a Black-market case; Endeavor mentions that it would probably take at least a week to shut it down. Natsuo and Shoto outside study for some upcoming test, while Broly and Fuyumi were both enjoying a cup of tea.

Fuyumi and the rest of the Todoroki family had gotten quite used to Broly and some of the other heroes to be quite helpful and entertaining friends. Fuyumi had gotten close with both Ryukyu and Miruko, they were good friends, in fact, the only they were the only two girls that she was friends with that were close to her age. As for Hawks, Broly and Fatgum, they get along quite well with Shoto and Natsuo, They both were already used to Broly, Hawks took some serious thinking to actually understand and get used him, but they eventually did. As for Fatgum he hit off quite well with the two boys since Shoto had heard nothing but good things from his classmate Kirishima and Natsuo actually met the hero on several other occasions prior to meeting him.

And to think this all was possible because Endeavor kept inviting them over to dinner and whenever they got a big mission that he needs assistance on, because he wanted to be a good friend and better hero, so he states. But Fuyumi thinks he has other reason, some being his way of coping with what he has done is wrong and wish to make up for it, and she can’t help but smile and also be sad. Smile that her dad is genuinely trying and has such wonderful friends to help him cope without them knowing they are, and sad that she still doubts him.

_I don’t get it…. I have forgiven him at least to some degree, haven’t I? Why do I still doubt him?_

Fuyumi turned to face Broly as she watched him place down his empty cup; she then started to focus on the scars on both his left arm and face.

_Every time I look at those scars, I just think of how brutal the fight he must’ve been in._

_Actually… I never did ask him…_

“Broly-san, what’s your quirk?” Fuyumi asked.

Broly seemed to freeze up, he didn’t look up when he answered, sounding almost disappointed. “It’s…. Saiyan.”

_Why does he sound sad when he said that?_

“Saiyan? Never heard of that quirk.” Fuyumi said. “What is it?”

Broly looked up at her this time, seeming surprised by Fuyumi’s response. “You’ve never heard of Saiyan?”

_Now he surprised about the response?_

“No.”

There was a brief pause before Broly explained his quirk. “It’s an emitter type quirk, I’m able to generate and control electricity. I can also use it to enhance my physical power, even access a form called Super Saiyan.”

“Oh! That is a lot different from the other electric quirks.” Fuyumi excitedly said. “Sounds cool.”

Fuyumi watched as Broly’s eyes widened at her response. She was now even more confused about why he was responding the way he was. It is quite the opposite of how he usually acts with other things and how people act in general about talking about their quirk. It’s either excitement, arrogant, confident or calm and simple; she has never met someone that is sad to talk about their quirk, until Broly.

“Hey! Broly-san!” Natsuo called from outside. “Do you mind helping Shoto with his Government Hero Rules?”

“Uh, Sure!” Broly called back as he got up and started walking to them.

As he left the room, Endeavor entered with a bunch of files in hand. Fuyumi watched as he placed the files on the coffee table, the top file had the title “The Alkozoran Syndicate”.

“Um, father?” Fuyumi said.

“Yes?” Endeavor replied.

“Do you know anything about a quirk called Saiyan?”

Endeavor stared at her blankly, before he replied. “I guess you found out about that quirk from Broly?”

“Yeah,” Fuyumi answered.

Endeavor just gave a sigh to the response.

“How come his and your reaction is….”

“I was wondering when he would at least mention it.” Endeavor cut Fuyumi off.

“Huh?”

“You have studied the History of Quirks, right?”

“I’ve studied my fair share of it.”

Endeavor sits down next to her on the couch before he continued. “Have you read or heard anyone mention The Saiyan Rampage or The Frozen Age?”

Fuyumi thought about for a couple of minutes, when she couldn’t recall if she had heard of it or not, she shook her head.

“I’ll give a somewhat quick rundown of at least The Saiyan Rampage.” Endeavor said.

Fuyumi nodded and listed closely as her father told the story.

“As you already know, when quirks first came about, not everyone took it as something wonderful. Mid-way through the first generation of quirks, there was a man by the name Kurto, who rallied everyone who had the Saiyan quirk and told them to help start a war. Not just against Quirkless people who, but also all other quirks that weren’t Saiyans. They wage their senseless slaughter for three generations. Because of this they were not just seen as their own race, they were also seen as the best warriors of all time. However, when the sixth generations came about, the blood lust that the Saiyan’s ancestors were almost all gone, but sadly people saw them as monsters. Whether they lived with their people under their new king, King Vegeta the third, or lived among those who hated them, they decided that they would live a life doing good and only attack those truly deserving of it…. Or not at all.”

Fuyumi processed everything that her father just said, she now understood why Broly acted the way he did. _So it’s quirk discrimination, but on top of that people are blaming them because of their ancestors._ Fuyumi sighed. _It’s not something I’m unfamiliar with…. people get harassed and attacked because of just one of these things, but to be blamed for both… I can’t even fathom it._

“I see.” Fuyumi finally said. “Poor Broly-san…. I wish could help him.”

“You can help.” Endeavor put it bluntly. “You can just listen and give your honest opinion when you or he talks about it. You’d be surprised how far just that would go.”

“I guess.”

A few moments of silence passed, as Endeavor just sat there staring at her daughter and her staring back at him. _This is awkward…_

“You still don’t believe me, do you?” Endeavor asked rhetorically.

“W-What?” Fuyumi stuttered.

“About trying to change…. You don’t trust me or believe me.”

“U-um….”

Endeavor turned to face her, Fuyumi was prepared for either silence for an answer or a yelling saying he doesn’t care. _Why am I…?_

Suddenly she could feel her father’s arms wrap around her and his head resting on her shoulder; her eyes widen at this.

“I understand if you don’t. I haven’t earned that right for you too.”  Endeavor said quietly. “But… I promise you…. I will be better.”

Fuyumi could feel tears welling up in her eyes. As soon as she wrapped arms around her father and began to sob.

“I…. I know you will,” Fuyumi whispered.

Unbeknownst to her, tears also weld up in Endeavour’s eyes.


	62. Angels: Chapter 3: Hangout And Advice

It was Friday after school and Tamaki and Nejire were heading towards Shōjikina Tokoro City to meet up with some friends from the Xeno High School. They wanted Mirio to come along; however, he had to go help his family.

As they got off the train, they started to head off to Setsuzoku Café N’ More; that is where they actually met at least two of their friends that went to Xeno High School. One of them was a tall boy named Charlotte Katakuri, always wore a scarf, apparently during one of his internships with a Pro Hero named Diane, he got captured by the Villain, Borus The Animal and gave Katakuri cuts on his face. The Second one was around about Tamaki’s height; his name was Trafalgar Law or Tri-Law for short. He was studying to be both a hero and also to be the best doctor of Japan, so far he has proven that he’s a great doctor, hero and Class Rep for the Class X 2nd years. After that, they were introduced to other members of both Class X and Z 2nd years and made friends with them.

When the two of them and Mirio trained with Tri-Law, Katakuri and Kaminari’s brother, they found out the only three people that manage to keep up with them. In other words, they found the “Big 3” of Xeno High School.

They made it to the café at round about 5:30 pm and they could already see two of their friends from Xeno High School. The one that was wearing a black Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it and white pants with a purple lizard’s tail and what looked like a white helmet was Coolzerot Farcaster, also known as Cooler. The other one who was wearing a white button shirt and blue pants with black shoes; he was Kaminari’s brother, Vegeta Kaminari.

“Cooler-kun! Vegeta-kun!” Nejire called to them.

Cooler looked her way immediately, while Vegeta only glances and then proceeded to look away.

“Ah! Nejire-chan and Tamaki-kun, you’ve finally arrived.” Cooler smiled. “How was your week?”

“Fantastic! Tamaki-kun treated me to a popular Hindu breakfast!” Nejire answered as both she and Tamaki made their way to Cooler and Vegeta.

“Oh? Quite romantic, Tamaki-kun.” Cooler chuckled.

“W-Well…. I…. You see….” Tamaki stuttered.

“Come, Cooler! You know how Tamaki-kun is about those types of jokes.”  Nejire smiled. “Besides he’s just being a good friend.”

Tamaki just responded with an embarrassed “hmmm”, as both Nejire and Cooler just chuckled at the response and Vegeta simply gave a little “tch” as a response to all of it.

“So are we gonna order something or what?” Vegeta asked slightly aggressive.

“Oh come, Vegeta I know you love spending time with us,” Nejire replied cheerfully. “No matter how much you try to hide it.”

Vegeta made another “tch” sound before retorting back. “Makeup whatever story you want, Nejire-chan.”

Nejire chuckled at this. “OK! Let’s order some drinks and walk around for a bit, hmm?”

After they order their drinks, they started on their walk around the city. Only stopping either to window shop or take a break from walking.

Nejire was busy bombarding Cooler with some questions; ranging from how his family’s doing to how does quirk work. While Vegeta and Tamaki were further behind them just enjoying their stroll.

 _No matter how many times I see it, I’m surprised that someone other than me and Mirio can hand the, while nice, a bombardment of questions._  
Which is great…. Cause people say that’s what makes them shy away from her or what makes her not good girlfriend material. Grrr….. still makes me mad just thinking about that.  


“Hey Food-Muncher,” Vegeta said snapping Tamaki out of his thoughts.

“Y-Yes?” Tamaki said as he faced Vegeta.

“Have you told Nejire-chan that you liked her yet?”

Tamaki blushed like mad at that question. “V-Vegeta-kun…. P-P-Please you know how I feel about t-talking about.”

“That’s your problem you don’t talk at all about it… At least not to the one that it matters to.”

“A-As much as your right on it, there’s nothing I can do. Besides…. She would be with someone like me.”  
  
“You MOTHERF…” Vegeta stopped himself. Tamaki watched as Vegeta took a deep breath and composed himself.

Vegeta breathed in one more time, before speaking to Tamaki calmly.  
“Look Tamaki-kun. I say this because I want the best for you and her. You are one of many boys from mine and Cooler’s class that likes Nejire-chan. However all others like Cooler and me, that see her as just a friend. Or you have others that have girls they already like in that sense or have one, like Mirio-kun. And you don’t even another girl that spends as much time with you as she does. For crying out loud you treat her to new foods, take her out on walks and go with her to events that she would take other girls too, but yet she decides to go along with you.

Vegeta paused to let Tamaki process everything he just said. Once he was sure it had he continued.

“I’m not gonna push you any more to tell her, you’re the one that will have to live with that regret and trust me regret isn’t something you should have….. She would be with someone like you, Tamaki-kun…. Cause you’re everything I’m not.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened at the last comment, he was about to ask Vegeta what he meant by that. But before he could Cooler called out to them. “Hey! You slowpokes catch up!”

Apparently, they had stopped, while Cooler and Nejire kept walking. Without speaking, Vegeta walked to catch up to them and Tamaki followed suit.

For the rest of the day, Tamaki wondered what Vegeta meant about the last comment and also about what he would do about his feeling towards Nejire.


	63. Impressive: Chapter 1: Is This Wrong?

The dorms of the Xeno High School students were very quiet at 9: 50 am on Saturday. Most of them were either still training somewhere on the Xeno Organization grounds, Helping the Xeno heroes and sidekicks that were there with moving various things or just getting them lunch, other students were training or studying.

Vegeta in his blue tank-top and matching long pants had just finished researching information about electricity such as what is considered “calm” or “Neutral” electricity and more important is their a way for “Unstable” electricity to turn into it. He turned off his laptop and got up to go and get change so he can begin training in the G.T.R.

_I will find a way to achieve that form._

Vegeta’s phone started ringing; he then pulled it out and read the name out loud.

“Tatami Nakagame. Wonder what she wants?” Vegeta asked rhetorically as he answered it.

“Hello, Vegeta-kun~!” Nakagame sing-song greeted him.

“Hello, woman,” Vegeta said plainly. “How has your day been?”

Ever since they had that training session together and exchanged numbers, they have been text and calling each other almost every day. Vegeta has even been invited to some of their hangouts or has accidentally ran into her or her friends and got caught up in whatever they were doing.

The two of them would just talk about almost everything. The first few times she called him, Vegeta was either confused or didn’t want to talk, however in time he slowly got used to her calls and just went with it.

There was a brief silence before Nakagame answered. “O-Oh… That’s the f-first time you asked me that.”

“Just answer the question, woman,” Vegeta said trying to make sure it didn’t sound like order as he laid down on his bed.

_Weird… usually, I’m more annoyed when people state the obvious._

“Oh! Well… it was good. Shindo almost destroyed the entire training grounds again.”

“Hmph. That one is a real idiot.”

Nakagame laughed. “Maybe. But he means well.”

Vegeta shrugged. “I’ll take your word for it.”

They then started talking about what they did for training and what new moves they made. Nakagame also talked about her personal life and even Vegeta even brought up something about his personal life. He could tell that Nakagame was surprised since he has only done that one time out of all the time they have talked or ran into each other, but that was just his brother and about his parents.

“So your favourite band is Skillet and favourite food Oyakodon?” Nakagame asked to double check.

“That is correct,” Vegeta said plainly.

“So I’ve learnt about your favourite band, food, what you do on a daily basis, the difference between a Super Saiyan and a Legendary Super Saiyan is and even some fun stories of the adventures and days that happen with you, your classmates and your family.”  Nakagame giggled happily. “I loved what I’ve learnt about you! You should open up more. you’re a very interesting guy!

“Hm,” Vegeta said. “One second.”

As soon as Nakagame responded with a quick “Ok”, Vegeta took at the clock next to his bed. It had the time 5:30 pm in blue digital font, Vegeta’s eyes widened as he saw this.

_I’ve used up 4 hours and 40 minutes, talking to her. This isn’t the first time. I don’t understand, why do I keep on doing it? I have never lost track of time before or with anyone else, so why with her?_

Without moving it from his ear, Vegeta glanced at his phone, while he continued to think.

_The weird thing is…. I don’t feel like I’m wasting time with her. The only people who I’ve felt the need to do that for is Bardock, Gine and Denki. So why am I subconsciously doing it for her?_

_Even weirder, I don’t want to tell her to stop, just so I can get on with my training. But I can’t keep doing this either, I need to get stronger!_

“Everything alright, Vegeta-kun?” Nakagame asked.

_Hmmm….. Alright, let’s compromise then._

“Nakagame-chan?” Vegeta said.

There was a slight delay before Nakagame answered. “Y-Yes.”

If Vegeta didn’t know any better, she either fell off whatever she was sitting on or just was surprised to hear him call her by name.

“Would you like to train with me on Saturday next week?”

Another delay before Nakagame replied. “Ummm…. S-Sure.”

“Goodbye.”

“B-Bye.”

Vegeta hung up and place his phone on the side of his bed; he then got up and made his way to his bathroom to have a shower.

_Well…. That seemed… A little…. Embarrassing._

|  
|  
|  
|

Meanwhile, in Nakagame’s dorm room, she was lying down on her bed with hands covering her red face.

“Oh my god.” Nakagame semi-squealed in embarrassment. “It isn’t a date, b-but at least I’m getting there.”

There was a brief moment of silence after she calms down.

“I wonder if he actually likes me? Or if he’s doing this as a friend….. Guess I’ll ask him or find out some other way.”


	64. Can’t Joke: Chapter 2: Life Sapper

It was a very lazy Sunday morning, not many people were out and walking around town, the sky also had a lack of both clouds and birds, and even to make it even lazier it seemed that there were no villain attacks happening. Sadly the heroes were on duty still had to their patrols plus other jobs. While it is expected of them, it almost seemed pointless to do it on days like these.

Lucky, Aizawa was off duty for both his morning and night shifts for the day. He was currently on his desk in his room near the dorms, filing papers and typing on his computer.

_Let’s go over the teams again that I have so far…. Uraraka and Midoriya, Ojiro and Hagakure, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami and Asui, Kirishima and Ashido, finally Kaminari and Jirou._

_The others are still being made, since this a group co-operation of U.A, Ketsubutsu, Shiketsu, and Xeno High schools, the teams should be even more unpredictable and interesting to see if they how they can team up._

Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose as he glanced to the side and turned off his laptop.

_This one… if not thee, most seemingly easily seen the illogical test I have had to go through myself and now have to make my class go through it as well, that has ever existed._

_Then again, all the other classes I’ve had never made it past the first test. Still, this test is gonna be hard and stupid. Logical when you think about it, but still hard and stupid._

He sluggishly made his way off his chair and made his way to the door, dress in a long-sleeved black shirt and long black pants. He continued his thoughts on the upcoming plan to protect the students.

_This is a bad idea to put all our students into one spot, however, there are a lot of things that support this._

_First, thanks to Vlad and me taking turns for the past few months to watch and observe if any of the students are traitors. With the addition to Asura and Pixie-Bob also helping out with the outside of the dorms and school surveillance to back this up._

_Second, the only teachers/pro heroes that will know the location of the students will be me, Vlad, All Might, Asura, Pixie-Bob plus the other Wild, Wild Pussy Cats, Mrs. Joke, Reinhardt and Shadow. Alongside those will be the Police Chief and two Police Sergeants, also Ban and other Pro Heroes we need to pick._

_This should narrow the list of people from adults and with the help of the Xeno Organization, we will have ways to get to that location without being followed by land, sea or air. On top of that 99% have dealt with all quirks known quirks, even some that weren’t known or became into being._

_Third….. These kids are strong…. They can handle themselves. I trust them._

When he made it to his personal kitchen, he began making some coffee and noodles. Next, he turned on the kettle; he then proceeded to turn on the TV from the kitchen counter.

Aizawa was still getting used to living close to the dorms. It was the first mission that he had been given where he didn’t have to stay or sleep somewhere shitty or have to deal with an annoying partner. On top of all that he could actually do things his way instead of having to follow some sort guidelines of a foolish and stingy hero boss. While he agrees that heroes should follow the rules and worry about the money they make, heroes have to have some humanity to make acceptations to them and also ignore the need to get good pay and focus on saving and protecting lives.

Aizawa zoned back into the real world as the News came up on the TV about the aftermath of a Villain attack on a hotel.

“I guess, the lazy Sunday is starting to end.” Aizawa plainly said.

“After a surprise attack at the peaceful Alithiní Agápi Hotel, the Pro Heroes and Police are securing the area and taking away the Villains that attacked the Hotel away from the premises.” The News Women explained the situation. “The Fire Department has taken out the fire started by the leader of the Villain group and are now assisting the search and the removal of all the injured civilians and heroes. Some ambulances have already left with several heroes and two civilians…..”

Aizawa decided to change the channel, as he walked over with his noodles and coffee in hand to the couch. Once he sat down, he started to think about what Hisashi said about him and Ms. Joke.

_I have been going over it ever since I’ve talked to Hisashi. I will admit…. I do have an interest in her._

_However, that still doesn’t change the two main problems. First me…. What would anyone see in me….._

_Second, even she does see something in me, we’re heroes. We’re busy, more so now because of these League of Villains and other villains.  Everything about starting and keeping a relationship is either won’t be possible to achieve for normal couples or won’t be able to do as easily and the faults of the relationships will be amplified…._

_Being there for each other, finding time to spend with one another, not getting on each other’s nerves, arguing with each other more, etc, etc. Not to mention we have a ridiculously high chance of dying._

He then started to rub his head in frustration. _Then if I know all this, why do I feel like I’m wrong!? Aaaaah!_

Aizawa was interpreted by his thoughts when his cell phone started to ring. When he pulled out of his pocket and looked at the screen, it was just a number with a picture of a red plus sign.

_A hospital’s calling me? Either it’s a wrong number or…._

Aizawa answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hello! This is Nurse Kutora form Shogi Maza Hospital!” The Nurse said. “Is this Aizawa Shota?”

“Yes.”

“Emi Fukukado or Ms. Joke, has been in an accident.” The Nurse stated.

“Why are you calling me?” Aizawa felt like he had a heart attack when he said those words. _It just seems illogical for them to call me. That’s all._

“You were on her emergency contacts. Can you come in?”

Aizawa quietly sighed before answering. “I’ll be there soon.”

As Aizawa hung up, he started to put on his shoes and jacket. He made his way out his room and through the halls of the dorms. When he made it to the main lounge area, he ran into Vlad and All Might.

“Oh Aizawa-san, good afternoon.” All Might greeted.

“You heading out?” Vlad asked.

“Yeah.” Aizawa quickly answered. “Can you watch the dorms?”

“Sure. But where are…” All Might cut his sentence short as Aizawa walked past him and Vlad.

“Sorry can’t talk, I need to get to Shogi Maza Hospital,” Aizawa said as he walked out of the door.

Vlad and All Might looked at each other, confusion present on both of their faces as to what had just occurred.

“Shogi Maza Hospital? Did a friend of Aizawa-san get hurt?” All Might asked.

Vlad scratched his chin. “Maybe it’s someone that was injured from this morning’s villain attack at that hotel.”

“Most likely. Wonder who it is?”

Back with Aizawa, he was now jogging to the teachers parking area. His head was swirling with so many questions.

_Why am I her emergency contact? Granted I’m a work colleague of hers, maybe even friend… and sure I would be worried about her, but shouldn’t a family be an emergency contact?_

Aizawa finally made it to his car which was a black Toyota Prius. He hoped in and began to start it up as the onslaught of questions kept coming.

_And if she wanted a friend as an emergency contact, she could have picked Hizashi or Nemuri, they are way better with stuff like this. It just seems like the most illogical thing to…. Aaaah… Why does it feel so wrong to say that?! I’ve always said stuff like this was illogical._

Aizawa started ruffing up his hair furiously and let out loud groan; he stopped as quickly as he began and. He leaned his head down, hands on the wheel and sat there in silence and slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down.

After a few moments passed, he lifted his head and gathered his thoughts.

_What was I even saying, even if I’m not the best at it or a family member, I’m still a friend of hers. This isn’t illogical at all. I guess because I was thinking about Emi’s feelings towards me and if I shared the same feelings towards her, that it just started merging with my thoughts on the current matter._

With that, he started his drive to the Shogi Maza Hospital.

|

|  
|  
|

|

After 6 hours of driving, he made it the hospital; he wasted no time locking his and making his way inside the hospital.

Once he made it to the front desk and told the nurse his name and he was called in, she asked him to wait as she called Dr. Prolo. He was apparently the doctor in charge of taking care of most of the heroes that were injured from the hotel attack.

Aizawa waited in the lounge area for about thirty minutes until the doctor finally came.

“Sorry that I kept you waiting.” Dr. Prolo apologized as he shook Aizawa’s hand. “Please this way.”

As they walked through the busy halls, Dr. Prolo explained what condition Emi is in.

“She has sustained multiple injuries that needed to be stitched up. Most of them will leave permanent scarring. Along with the rest of her injuries, she will be asked to stay indoors for about two weeks. However, she is going to at least need someone to take care of her for at least one week.”

“Which is me, right?” Aizawa rhetorically asked.

“Yes. Unless you can get someone else to watch her?”

“No, it’s fine. I just have to call in to see if they can get someone to replace me.”

They both stopped in front of a room labeled A-432. The doctor simply gestured to the door as he said. “She is inside. one of the girls from her agency came and dropped off his clothes. She should be changed and ready to go. I’m sorry, but I have to attend to the other heroes that were injured, excuse me.”

With that, Dr. Prolo walked off, leaving Aizawa in front of Emi’s room. He didn’t waste any more time, once he opened the door, he was greeted with Emi looking out the window. Her seafoam green hair was on full display, almost feeling naked to Aizawa, the only other times he’s seen her hair without her bandana on it was during their years in high school whenever they ran into each other. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and long black pants with a symbol of a panthers face on it; Bandages covered her entire arms, chest, and neck. As the door closed behind Aizawa, Emi turned and faced him with her signature smile.

“Hay Aizawa!~” Emi sing-song greeted. “I knew would come to pick up your brave and beautiful girlfriend.”

Aizawa closed his eyes and sighed as Emi gave him his signature Ms. Joke chuckle. _I don’t why expected anything different…. At least she’s alrig…._

His thoughts were halted when he started to hear little sobs in between Emi’s chuckles. When he opened his eyes, his face went from neutral to shock as he saw Emi, the women whose happiness and cheerfulness practically were beaming out of her dark green eyes, was in tears right in front of him. Neither stunned nor flabber gasped were enough to describe how shocked he was at seeing this, and there were no words to even define the pain he felt when seeing it.

 “That was bad…. Even for me.” Emi said in between sobs. “Especially after what happened at the Alithiní Agápi Hotel.”

Aizawa stood there in stunned silences as she continued speaking between her sobs. “There was…. So much blood….”

Aizawa listened to her, his heart aching at the sight of Emi. He wanted her to stop making jokes, but not like this. Suddenly he remembered a few years ago that Midnight and Mic mentioned that they have never seen her cry, to the point where they didn’t believe she could get sad or depressed.

_First, all the flirting or jokes whatever, then being her emergency contact and now this?! She either really trusts me or…._

He looked up at her, her eyes closed with tears still flowing out of them. Without a second thought, he proceeded to take his jacket off and placed it on her with the hood on her head.

She looked at him with teary eyes in confusion as he said. “Don’t worry about anyone seeing you as we go to the car.”

There was a brief moment of silence, which was broken by a quiet sob from Emi.

“I understand,” Emi said as she crossed both her arms and grab the zipper part of Aizawa’s jacket. “Thank you, Aizawa.”

“There isn’t a need for that.”

After wrapping his arm around Emi, Aizawa guided her to his car; making sure not run into anyone else, just in case they recognized him or Emi.

Once they made it to the car, Aizawa opened the door to the front of the car to allow Emi to get in. After he closed her door he quickly got into the driver seat, watching as Emi put her safety belt on as he closed his door and started up the car.

It took about two hours to get her apartment; she had stopped crying a while ago, which Aizawa saw it as somewhat a good thing. Aizawa and she made their way up the staircase until they reached the third or fourth floor. They made their way to a door with “C–15” on it.

“Do you have your keys?” Aizawa asked with his arm still wrapped around her.

“Yeah here,” Emi replied as she handed them to him. “Are you…. Gonna keep holding onto me?”

“Depends. Do you want me to?”

As he opened the door, Emi nodded her head as she answered. “Yes…. After you take your shoes off.”

Aizawa could feel a chuckle rise in his stomach, but manage to swallow it before he let it out. _That one actually caught me off guard… and she wasn’t even trying to make me laugh._

With that Aizawa began to help Emi on her road to recovery and also to do some think about him and Emi.


	65. Hero: Chapter 1: Interesting Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took so long write. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I want you guys to keep up with what I'm doing and also to look into the mind of both thought process and how to keep up with certain things in the story, so I want to make a pdf of at least: The characters that will be in the story or reference, the power scaling of characters and where each character would stand in a fight and my overall thoughts on how I interpret certain things from the story or to explain things I'll add.
> 
> I don't want to add this into a chapter, but also don't know how to share a pdf exactly, so can someone leave a comment at the end of this chapter to help me out with that. 
> 
> Also, Warning! This pdf will contain spoilers as to who is coming into the story and what their quirks are, so if you don't want to be spoiled don't look at this pdf. If you don't give an F**k then go right ahead.

Monday started the same as it always did for Yaoyorozu, waking up with a large case of bed hair, packing her school bag for the day, afterwards having a nice shower and put her uniform on, combing her hair and then finishing up her routine with brushing her teeth while conversing with the girls, continuing the conversation with them as they made their way to class.

Once in class, Yaoyorozu and girls end their conversation and spread out to talk to their other classmates.  Jirou and Ashido went straight to where Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima were, while Toru, Tsuyu, and Uraraka decided to just make their own little group. As for Yaoyorozu, she went to talk to Iida and Todoroki.

“Good morning, Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun.”  Yaoyorozu greeted.

“Good morning Yaoyorozu-chan!” Iida loudly greeted as he robotically moved his arms.

“Good morning.” Todoroki simply replied.

“What do you think Aizawa Sensei is going to get us to do for hero training today?” Yaoyorozu places a hand on her cheek.

“I’m sure whatever Aizawa has planned will be both hard and help us in the long run of being heroes,”  Iida answered with robotic hand movements.

Todoroki simply nodded his head in responses to Iida’s answer. Before Yaoyorozu could continue her conversation, she heard the classroom door open with a loud “Yeaaah!”

“Gooood Morning Class 1-A!” Present Mic yelled as the students made their way to their seats. “Let’s GEEEETTT this class started!”

Yaoyorozu didn’t mind how loud Mic was, but it does hurt her ears at times and gives her a heart attack as well. However she can’t bring herself tell him this, he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t this and Yaoyorozu couldn’t ask someone to not be themselves.

“Oh by the way.” Present Mic said snapping Yaoyorozu out of her thoughts. “Aizawa will not be able to teach you guys for at least a week or two, due to him taking care of fellow hero who was injured recently. And substitute teacher will be taking over in the meantime.”

This surprised everyone; this was the first time Aizawa wasn’t going to around to teach his class, other than the times All Might taught them by himself. However, that left one questions, which Midoriya asked the pro hero.

“Isn’t All Might our substitute teacher?”

“Well no, he’s more of your second hero course teacher, but I get your question.” Present Mic began to clarify. “The Principal hasn’t told me who your substitute teacher is, but did say that they will be able to answer why All Might isn’t the one that is teaching you today.”

Well that least sort of answered the question, guess they were going to have wait until they see the substitute teacher.

With that, Yaoyorozu and the rest of the class continued on with their school day with usual problems that ensue. Kaminari and Kirishima struggled with math in the second period, Mineta tried to convince Midnight to practice CPR which lead to him getting stabbed by Jirou’s jacks, and Midoriya and Kirishima helping Ashido and Hagakure with the Social Studies class.

They found out during their lunch break before 4th period, by the Principal that the substitute teacher booked 4th and 5th period for Hero Courses for today, which warranted a cheer from Uraraka and Ashido since that on Mondays they got Accounting and Excel on 4th period. 

As Yaoyorozu and the rest of the class waited in the classroom, they all started talking about who the substitute teacher could be.

“I wonder if it’s gonna be one of the old teachers from like Aizawa Sensei’s or All Might’s time as UA Students?” Tsuyu pondered as she placed her finger on her chin.

“Oooh! Yeah! Maybe even someone we’ve met before.” Satou put his two scène in.

Jirou looked at Yaoyorozu as she commented. “It won’t be anyone like Yaoyorozu worked with on her first internship.”

Yaoyorozu with disappointed face replied with. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Kaminari turned to face the two girls. “At least you got some experience right?”

Yaoyorozu perked up at that. “Right! And experience no matter how little there is better than none.”

As they continue to bounce ideas and thoughts on who will be their teacher for about five minutes, the door to their class finally slide open. As the students turned to face the door with curiosity, half their jaws practically dropped to the floor. Yaoyorozu also couldn’t stop her eyes widening and her mouth being slightly a gaped, as she saw that their substitute teacher was none other than…..

“Endeavour!?” They all practically yelled.

“Sorry I’m late, I had somewhere to stop off before I came here.” Endeavor simply replied.

“Such a casual way of responding,” Kaminari commented.

“Like this is a normal thing that happens,” Sero added.

Endeavor looked at the two boys. “Actually this is something that is normal.”

The students looked at him confused as he continued. “I signed up to be one of the substitute teachers of UA. It’s just the first time they need to get a substitute teacher.”

All the students laid back in their seats as they thought about what Endeavor said. It did sound normal the way he said it but doesn’t mean it come to any less of a surprise that the New No. 1 Hero was going to teach their class.

Yaoyorozu took another look at Endeavor, sure the idea of him teaching someone and being in more formal attire was surprising to imagine, but looking at him now, it actually looks pretty normal for him.

He was wearing a black button shirt with a red tie, white work pants, and brown carpentry shoes; he was evening holding some books and three pens in the pocket of his shirt that completed the look.

Yaoyorozu watched as Endeavor began to scan the classroom as he places his books on the stand in front of him.

“Hm. It’s weird not having a teacher’s desk in this room.” Endeavor causally commented.

_I know he gave his reason why this is so normal for him at least, he must realize at least how not normal this is for us, right?_

“Is there any spare chairs that I could use?” Endeavor asked with a natural face.

_Guess not…. Also, I can see wear Todoroki-kun gets his poker face…._

“I’m sorry sir, but there aren’t any spare chairs!” Iida exclaimed as he waved his arms around still in his seat.  “Should I go and get one for you?”

Endeavor narrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Iida. “First off, don’t call sir, either Mr. Todoroki or Endeavor. Second, No, but thank you. Third, what’s with the hand movements?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Todoroki. It won’t happen again!” Iida exclaimed bowing his head.

After a second of silence, Endeavor picked up a book from that he place on the stand; seeming to ignore the fact that Iida didn’t answer his last question.

“I assume everyone is here?” Endeavor asked.

“U-uh… Yes, Mr. Todoroki.” Yaoyorozu answered.

“Hmm.” Endeavor simply replied as he pulled out both a blue and red highlighters from his pants pocket. “Raise your hand if your hero work surpasses your academic work. Don’t lie.”

Most of the class looked at each other confused but still responded as instructed. This felt a kick to the gut for Yaoyorozu, she’s happy that she excels in her school work, however, she felt she isn’t living up to her standards of being a hero. Regardless, she kept her hands on her desk and watched as the rest of the class answered honestly.

Uraraka, Bakugo, Todoroki, Tsuyu, Sato, Shoji, Jirou, Ashido, Kaminari, Aoyama and Ojiro all put their hands. Yaoyorozu could vouch for all of them that their hero work did out a class their academic work.

“I see.” Endeavor causally said as he seemed to finish highlighting something. “Just to make sure I’m covering all bases, raise your hand if your hero work and academic work are equal in terms of quality.”

 This time Iida, Midoriya, Hagakure, and Tokoyami were the ones to raise their hands. This kind of surprised Yaoyorozu, in her honest opinion the only ones that we’re balanced in both categories were Iida and Hagakure. And Tokoyami and Midoriya would be in the same boat as Uraraka and the others.

“Eh? Only four of you?” Endeavor sounded surprised by this; however, he still kept a neutral expression though. “Alright then.”

Endeavor began placing the book back on the stand and the highlighters back in his pants pocket, folding his arms before he spoke again. “Those that exceed in hero work remain in your seats. Those who don’t head to Gamma Training Facility B and begin training. As for ones that are good in both, you can take your pick.”

This confused the students, even more. Yaoyorozu, who could usually figure out the hidden meaning or test behind the teacher’s words, but this, was the first time that a teacher had said something that has a hidden plan, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Um…. Mr. Todoroki?” Ashido said as she raised her hand. “Why are you doing this?”

Endeavor seemed to think about what he was going to say, before answering. “Because it is the best way for me to learn your strengths and weakness, which is why I also booked two periods.”

The students either looked at each other or nodded, now understanding what Endeavor’s teaching method.

“Also Eraserhead wanted the ones struggling with the academic to study more.” Endeavor added on.

This got a chuckle out of most the students, even Yaoyorozu a bit; Kaminari and Ashido groaned, but even they chuckled at least at the addon itself.

Endeavor just looked confused at the student’s response, but paid it no attention and proceeded to hand out some pieces of paper to some of the students.

“Enough wasting time. Let’s get going.” Endeavor ordered.

As most of the students got up and prepared to leave the class, Endeavor quickly gave another command. “Acid, Charge-Saiyan and Harding user stay behind.”

This took everyone off guard, not so much who he was calling out and more to do with the person who supposedly had a Quirk called “Charge-Saiyan”.

“Charge-Saiyan?” Yaoyorozu said confused by the name. “I’ve never heard of that Quirk.”

“Have you heard of that quirk Deku?” Uraraka asked.

Yaoyorozu looked at Midoriya, as did many of the other students, waiting for his answer; Yaoyorozu noticed that he seemed to be hesitating.

“N-No, sorry. I haven’t heard of the Quirk.” Midoriya answered.

This surprised everyone; Midoriya was the “No.1 Hero Fanboy” of the class. If anyone needed information about a Quirk or Pro Hero they have never heard of before, the class would go to him for the answer. He practically would ace any test if had to do with Quirks and their counters, the most recent test had a question on a Quirk called “O.P”; Yaoyorozu and almost all her classmates couldn’t answer it and no one from Class 1-B could answer it either, except for Midoriya. So if he doesn’t know what a Quirk was, then most likely no one did.

However, Yaoyorozu couldn’t shake off the feeling he’s was lying and him hesitating didn’t help the feeling either.

_Midoriya-kun wouldn’t lie….But why did he hesitate before he answered?_

Endeavor snapped her out of thoughts when he started speaking again. “We’ve wasted enough time with the question and talking. You know what you need to do and where you need to go… NOW GO!”

Without a second thought, the students followed Endeavor’s order. Yaoyorozu still wanted to find out if Midoriya was lying or not, but it can wait until after school.

As she walked out of class to get her hero costume, Yaoyorozu just registered the intent in Endeavor’s voice. She had figured Endeavor is someone who can have a good poker-face, but his eyes and voice betray him. When he yelled at Todoroki at the Sports Festival, by his tone sound like he was full of pride and like achieved some sort of lifetime goal; Yaoyorozu chalked it up to being a proud dad. As for when she met him at the store, his eyes were filled with regret and disappointment in himself.

This, however, the tone sounds like he quickly needs to repair a mistake of some sort and getting us out was the solution. Yaoyorozu was uncertain as to what the mistake was, but two things were certain.

One, that this was going to be an interesting two weeks. Two, that she will have to be ready for anything now since she could read him that well.

*

*

Meanwhile back in class, Endeavor took a seat and waited for the students to be done with the piece of paper he just handed out.

_I see, so he hasn’t told them yet. And they’ve never heard of the Quirk. And on top of that, I almost made shit storm happen. Damnit._

_I’m going to need to be more careful about the information I know. I also need to reassure those two._

Endeavor let out a quiet sigh.

_This is going to be an interesting two weeks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a work that I've done that is a sequel to this (Kind of? Up to a certain chapter of this story it is a sequel). So if you're interested either type or copy the link here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766342/chapters/44519548  
> P.S There is one difference in the other work has to this story that can make it so that it isn't a sequel to this story, but it pretty much a background thing, so it almost won't matter.
> 
> also, the next few chapters will be hero chapters.


	66. Hero: Chapter 2: Straightening Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, before I get any more ahead in this story. I just want to say that it will soon start to head into the more "Start adding other powers/attributes from other stories" (Note I know I have already kinda did that with the Saiyans and Broly, but now it's gonna be even more of that).
> 
> However, it will still be powered down in for bnha (If necessary).
> 
> The reason why I'm doing this is two reasons. 1. I want to have even more fun with this fan-fic. 2. I'm not very creative fuck to use the tools and resources from bnha to actually create a story.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy. Thank you for your support.

Endeavor was quietly writing some notes, as a few of the students were finishing off the piece of paper he gave them; the students still doing the work was Bakugo, Ashido, and Uraraka. He had brought a file with pictures of all the kids and their information, so he quickly learns them before the start and during class.

Alongside writing notes, he was also ticking off the work that the other students had finished; the notes were on how to help improve their learning and better their understanding of to solve academic and hero problems.

“Mr.Todoroki?” Hagakure raised her hand.

Endeavor turned and faced the invisible girl as he responded plainly. “Yes?”

“I just want to ask about something…. Personal?”

“Personal?”

Hagakure waved her hands frantically as she explained. “If it’s not going too far that is? I don’t want to be nosey.”

“You finished your work. As far as I’m concerned you can any question.” Endeavor reassured.

There were a few minutes of silence before Hagakure asked. “You and All Might use to go to school together, right?”

Endeavor was surprised to be this. “All Might never told you?”

The students shook their heads; excluding Bakugo who continued writing. Endeavor scratched his head, confused by this information. _All Might was always the talkative one. So why hasn’t he talked about his school years?_

“We didn’t really ask him, kero.” Tsuyu explained.

Endeavor simply responded with a ‘hmmm’. _That doesn’t change anything. He would have still talked about his school years. In fact, he should have talked about everything that has happened up until the third year._

“Is it too personal?” Hagakure timidly asked.

“No.” Endeavor plainly replied as he sat up straight. “Yes, I and All Might went to school together.”

“Did you and he have a rivalry back then?” Uraraka chirped up.

“Keep working!” Endeavor exclaimed. “You can ask questions, but keep working on the sheet of paper.”

“Y-Yes, sorry Mr.Todoroki.”

As Uraraka started writing again, Endeavor answered her question. “We only had our rivalry halfway through the first-year.”

The students continued asking questions of Endeavor’s and All Might’s years at UA. He even told about some of his former classmates, other students from other schools and even some stories of what his class got up to; he even told some embarrassing ones.

Eventually, everyone finished up their work and it was about time to swap with the other members of the class. Before they all left Endeavor called out to his son. “Shouto, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Todoroki looked at him with his regular poker face as he replied. “Ok.”

Once he was sure that the rest of the class had left, he handed some letters to Todoroki and said. “Those are from your Mother. She doesn’t have your phone number, so she had no way of calling you, so she gave them to Fuyumi who was gonna be the one to bring it to you. But then I got the call to be a fill-in teacher for a few weeks and decided to bring them with me.”

Todoroki’s poker face faltered and was replaced with surprise.

“Thank you,” Todoroki said. “I’ll remember to give her my number next time I visit her.”

Endeavor looked at his son with soft eyes. “Shouto.”

He waited for Todoroki to look at him before he continued. “Are you ok with me teaching you and your classmates for a few weeks?”

There was a slight pause before Todoroki simply answered. “It’s fine.”

“And what if I became a permanent teacher?”

This took Todoroki by full blow surprise that he actually almost reeled backward. Waiting for Endeavor to continue talking, so he can explain why he wanted to do that.

“Nezu has been nagging me ever since All Might’s retirement, even a bit before then. And he’s been asking so much that, I’m starting to take him up on the offer. However I don’t want to step over a boundary, so if you don’t want me to become a teacher… at least while your still a student… I won’t.”

Before Endeavor allowed Todoroki to give his response he added. “And I just…. Want to you to know…. I’m not pulling any strings or trying to pull off some grand plan or anything like that…. No more lies…. No more masks…. No more tricks.”

Todoroki seemed to be dumbfounded by that.

_This may have the opposite response I want, but I have to reassure him that I’m not trying to betray him or something._

“I don’t know,” Todoroki responded to his face going soft, not even trying to hide his emotions.

Endeavor sighed as he said. “I understand. You don’t have to give me your answer now…. Just give it to me about a week from now, alright?”

Todoroki nodded. “Ok.”

With Todoroki walked out of the classroom, leaving Endeavor to wait for the other members of the class and give him time to clear his thoughts.


	67. Hero: Chapter 3: Old Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Endeavor has just finished his period with Class 1-A and was now reaching the end of the second period. He had given, what he hopes, was some good advice to help the students improve their combat capabilities. The last person that he hasn’t given advice to was Midoriya, someone who is aware of not only what he did, but also the only kid, despite being so timid, had the balls to talk shit to him; or at least what he called shit-talking at the time.

Looking up at the clock, Endeavor saw that it was 2:40 pm. Deciding that the students have been given enough work for the day, he would allow them to go a bit earlier than normal.

“Alright, you can all leave! Representative Iida, go and tell the students in the class they can go back to their dorms!” Endeavor yelled.

 “Understood Mr. Todoroki!” Iida exclaimed as he follows the orders he was given.

“Midoriya stay behind, I want to talk to you!” Endeavor ordered.

“U-Uh okay.” Midoriya stuttered.

It only took a few minutes for the students to leave the training facilities. Endeavor sat on a nearby rock as Midoriya made his way to him; looking quite embarrassed and blushing heavily.

_If I have to take a guess from my prior experience with my classmates in the past, it has something to do with a girl. Doesn’t matter, it’s something that he needs to deal with anyway._

“I-Is there something you n-need from me?” Midoriya asked.

Endeavor stared at him with his natural poker face as he said. “Actually, I want to help you with something in your hero work, but I couldn’t think of anything. So is there anything you want any advice on or help with?”

Midoriya embarrassed demeanor quickly turned to one of stunned. Endeavor wasn’t surprised by the reaction at all, considering who he is… or was…. Or where ever he stands in the whole thing.

“U-uh, well thank you.” Midoriya stuttered. “Ummm. Oh, I got something. Do you know anything about High Aura Kinetic Instinct?”

“Why didn’t you use the acronym for that ability and would I not know it?”  Endeavor confusedly asked.

“Cause the question that it usually follows when I do is ‘what’s that?’ and “what does it stand for?’.”

There was a brief silence before Endeavor asked. “So no one from your generation knows about this part of Quirks?”

“Well, my cousin Asura and Tashigi, and some members of her class” Midoriya answered. “Other than that, I don’t know.”

Endeavor could only scratch his head in response to the request. _Well, it isn’t something I can easily explain. I also need to brush up on it to make sure I don’t get anything wrong._

“Alright, I’ll explain it to you and give advice on it tomorrow.” Endeavor stated.

“Thank you very much,” Midoriya said.

“You may go now.”

After locking up the training area, Endeavor decided to make his way home. Normally he would do patrols until 6 pm, but seeing as he was going to be teaching for a while and he certainly knows that some unpredictable things can him with a class; especially this one.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard ringing coming from his phone. Pulling it out and immediately checking the screen to who’s calling, recognizing the name he quickly answered it.

“Hello, Senpai Hisashi.” Endeavor answered.

“Good afternoon, Lil Enji,” Hisashi responded. “Are you busy right now?”

“Do you need me to meet someone?”

“Yes, me and Lil Toshi.”

Endeavor glanced at his phone and asked. “Where do you want to meet?”

*

*

*

*

After three hours, Endeavor finally made it to the rendezvous point; A large organization building. Compared to most of the other Hero Organizations it wasn’t very tall; however, in length, it is equal to them. This was the Xeno Hero Organization; it has 50,000 Heroes, 20 Hero Commanders, 3 Vice-Captains and 2,000 sidekicks for each Hero Commander.

This was the largest Hero Organizations in the entire world, their main job is to deal with S-Class level Villains and their Organization. Currently, they were dealing with one of the last remaining large Villain Organization, The Devil’s Beasts; it has 80,000 A-Class Villains, 20,000 A-Class Hero Killers, 10 S-Class Hero Killers, 6 S-Class Villains, 3 E.D.P Villains, and 5,000000 B-Class Villains.

_I wonder how many of the villains they have taken care of since they start this battle against The Devil’s Beasts._

Endeavor didn’t wait long for All Might and Hisashi to show up, they both were wearing similar clothes to him. Hisashi had some bandages wrapped around his head and arms, while All Might look like he was thinking really hard about something.

“Thank you for coming Endeavor.” Hisashi thanked.

“What is that you need?” Endeavor asked.

Hisashi chuckled. “Getting straight to the point as always.”

Taking a seat on the steps, Hisashi began explaining the situation. “Jidaisue and my brothers have just declared that they will be going after my son and everyone he has ever befriend or met.”

Endeavor and All Might reeled back from this information with a loud “Eeeh!?”.

“You have a son!?” They both yelled in unison.

“Yes,” Hisashi answered simply. “I wanted to keep it a secret from my brothers and my other remaining enemies. I didn’t want to keep it from you, but at the time it wasn’t safe.”

Hisashi allowed it to sink for a few minutes, before continuing. “But all bets are off now. So we need to send the kids to a secure place until we deal with The Devil’s Beast. Luckily Aizawa has already asked my me to borrow one of our secure bases to do a test, except it will have to be accelerated for them to go there three weeks starting from today.”

“Three weeks? That’s the end of the school.” Endeavor said.

“I would have them sent sooner, but I need to call all the parents of all the kids my son has befriended and even some of their friends or classmates,” Hisashi stated. “The reason why I’m telling you this now is that I want you to gather some heroes and some old friends from way back to come and help us out. These kids and their families all the protection they need.”

Endeavor looked over to All Might as he now understood why All Might was thinking so hard. _It’s been a long time since we’ve met all our old classmates and some of our former rival school mates. However, I don’t know if they’re gonna be happy with being called back, to protect people from the very enemy we tried to beat five years ago. 90% sure some of them hate us._

Endeavor looked back over to Hisashi and answered with a simple. “Understood.”

Hisashi nodded and looked over to All Might, waiting to see hear what he has to say.

“Hisashi? Who is your son?” All Might asked.

There was a brief pause before Hisashi answered. “You have already met him Toshinori. He is the one you passed One For All to. Izuku Midoriya”

Endeavor watch as All Might’s jaw practically drop to the floor. He replayed the words in his head until something clicked; Along with many others on top of that. He could feel himself start to get angry to the point of screaming at All Might.

However, he suppressed it as other things began to click in his head; both ones of understanding and realization. Eventually, he wasn’t angry and more…. Proud? Happy?

He couldn’t figure out exactly, but all he could say in his head was….

_You made the right chose._

“Endeavor…. Please… I can…” All Might stuttered.

Endeavor zoned back to reality, looking at All Might’s sweaty and worried face.

_There’s no need for this or time._

“All Might, can it wait for another time?” Endeavor asked.

This seemed to have caught All Might off guard, but he quickly responded. “Y-Yeah, sure it can.”

With that out of the way, Endeavor said that he will escort All Might back to his house; suggesting that it be safer that way and so they can both just leave for U.A together.

Before they said their goodbyes, Endeavor something he had to say and talk about.

“Hisashi, Toshinori.” Endeavor said.

They both turned to face him as he said. “I’ve done something very terrible….. And I need your help. Please?”

This took All Might by surprise, but Hisashi stood there waiting to hear what he’s done.

_It may be unwise to tell them now, but it’s better than saving this talk in the future. Plus I need help…. I need to tell them. If they’re going to rely on me. Just like they did way back when._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a Kamijirou chapter and the one after that will be Taminejire chapter.


	68. Quirk/Sweet Tooth: Chapter 1: A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

After a long day of school and intense personal study, Kaminari decided for him and his best friend from Nursery School. They rarely got to hang out a lot since they joined their High Schools, so it was quite a treat for them to get together and hang out like they used to.

His other friend, Shinko, from back in the day, compared their meeting up as ‘a cute dog seeing his buff owner comeback from work’. Kaminari knew he was joking, but he still couldn’t help but fake being compared to a puppy. However, he couldn’t help but laugh at the comparison. It was a very accurate description and he also knew it was just Shinko’s way of bringing up how buff his friend was, compared to most students his friend was already reaching heavyweight adult boxer level of buff and to top it all off he was also much taller than most students as well; the only student that he’s met that’s even come close to his height was Inasa, he just loses by eight inches.

Despite that, Kaminari knew his friend was just as much of a goofball and kind as he was.

Finally making it to the mall, he could actually see his friend waiting at the bottom of the stairs, towering above everyone walking past and around the area; Wearing black leather pants and sleeveless jacket, white shirt, black boots and a red scarf with black flames wrapped around his neck big enough rest on his shoulders and hide his mouth perfectly.

_Fashionable and intimidating. The only I guy I know who can pull it off._

Kaminari waved as he made his way towards him, yelling out his name. “Hey, Katakuri!”

Opening up his eyes revealing his sharp, intense crimson eyes, he slowly started making his way towards him.

“Hyper as always, Kaminari.” Katakuri said.

“You know I’ll never change.” Kaminari chuckled. “So got anything specific you want to do?”

“Let’s just walk and look around.”

“Alright!”

With that, they began their hangout. Kaminari mainly led them to the game and comic stores, while Katakuri led them to cloth and food shops. Their hangouts may be considered weird and random, but they might have the only hangouts that have an impossible chance for it to go off the rails; at least compared to when they were kids.

Kaminari couldn’t help but think back to his and Katakuri’s younger days. The mischief they got up to, the pranks they played, the number of times Katakuri fought his battles for him and overall just the fun they had. It just brought a smile to his face.

However, unlike their other hangouts, this one was different. He was having fun sure, but…. Something was just not settling right with him. Like he has an itch that needs scratching, although he doesn’t where and what needs scratching. He rubbed his head trying to somehow help him think; this seemed to have gained Katakuri’s attention.

“Everything alright?” Katakuri asked.

Looking up at his friend as they stood in front of a shop window, Kaminari answered him honestly. “I don’t know. There’s just something that’s bugging me.”

“Does it have something to do with that girl that you like, but don’t due to your fear of what hardship you will supposedly bring her. That she wouldn’t face herself in the line of work?”

Kaminari was taken back by the bluntness and straight forward of Katakuri’s question, but was even more so caught off guard by the knowledge of the subject the question was about.

“Did Vegeta tell you?” Kaminari whispered.

“You know when he’s worried and feeling helpless he can’t help, but say what is bugging him,” Katakuri said bluntly. “Especially when it comes to you.”

Kaminari was both happy, touch and slightly annoyed at his brother telling and being honest with his…. Problem. “I know…. And maybe it is.”

Katakuri sighed in response to that. “I’m not going to stand here and ignore the fact that I know where you’re coming from, and then still tell you I don’t understand and that you should just ask her out.”

Kaminari turned and faced his friend as he continued to talk. “So why don’t I suggest that you at least consider asking her out? If you two don’t hit it off, then I will drop it and let you, do you. If you two do, then give it a shot and see where it goes.”

Surprised at how his friend worded and executed that advice. Katakuri has always been a smart and wise guy, however, he did struggle with talking about topics he had not much information or experience in; relationships were one of those topics.

“Wow! That was actually really good advice.” Kaminari complimented. “When did you get good at relationship advice?”

  
“Actually…” Katakuri spoke. “I’ve been meaning to tell, but I have sta… Behind us.”

“Eh?”  
  
“Katakuri!” A girl’s voice called out.

They both turned around to identify the producer of the voice. Kaminari was very surprised to see both Tokage and Jirou; more so, on the fact that Tokage and Katakuri know each other.

“Oh! Hi Jirou-Chan! Hello Tokage-Chan!” Kaminari greeted.

_Damn Katakuri, you used AOH for that. I guess you always have some percentage of your guard up._

“Setsuna. This is a surprise.” Katakuri said his tone still normal. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you now~. Just looking for if there was anything I wanted to get.” Tokage said sing-songing the first part. “However, they didn’t. So we decided to head back to school when we saw you guys talking and chose to come and say hi.”

“I see. Well, I think we were just finishing up ourselves. So I guess we’ll join you.” Katakuri said.

Before they could, Jirou decided to butt in. “Hey! Are we not gonna talk about how you are dating Charlotte Katakuri?”

Kaminari’s jaw practically dropped. Katakuri, his best friend from kindergarten, the guy who wasn’t even trying to be in a relationship with anyone, is now in a relationship with a fellow student.

“Wha? How long have you two been dating?” Kaminari asked flustered.

“About three months,” Katakuri answered simply. “I was actually going to tell you, but then they showed up. However now you know.”

Kaminari could only rub his face as a response to that comment. _Between Endeavor and Kata, I don’t know which one makes a clearly not simple and normal thing and act as if it is._

“I have heard a lot about you,” Jirou said. “You’re the most famous student of our generation.”

“Hoho! Jirou~. I didn’t know you were another Fan Girl of Katakuri.” Kaminari teased.

“S-Shut up!” Jirou yelled.

Kaminari chuckled. “Calm down. It isn’t a bad thing to a Fan of someone. Besides Katakuri has always been popular, since our time in middle school.”

Jirou gave her classmate a confused expression. “Wait…. Are you two friends?”

“Yes,” Katakuri answered. “We have been friends ever since kindergarten.”  
  
Jirou’s jaw practically dropped to the ground as both Tokage and Kaminari just chuckled at her reaction. Kaminari was quite used to that, it was of the many things he didn’t brag about, and because he doesn’t see it as something that should be bragged about. Yeah, he’s friends with Katakuri, it’s not like he’s friends with a famous movie actor or singer anything. Plus he didn’t like people that bragged that they were BFs with the famous kid, just sends the signal that you either are not really their friend or that you were reminding them that you’re their friend. Either way, it’s sad, bad and just plain dumb.

After finally starting their walk to the exit and walking in a little bit of silence, Jirou started up the conversation they left off.

“You learn something new every day. You always find a way of surprising me, Taser,” Jirou said, scratching her head. “While we’re dropping bombs, wanna hear a big one?”

“First off, thanks and ouch. Second off, Sure.” Kaminari said.

“Yaomomo is also a fan of Charlotte-san,” Jirou stated. “She says it his attitude, how he’s always calm and very thoughtful. She once met him at something that Charlotte-san’s family hosted, called the Graind Tee Paartee.”

“When did you speak Hindi?”

“I only know that, thanks to Yaomomo.”

Kaminari chuckled. “But yeah. That is a good reason to like him and I should have guessed she went to one of those events. His family is just as rich as Yaoyorozus’. If not a bit more.”

“That will be surprising. Anyway, can you confirm something for me?”

“Hmm?”

Jirou seemed to hesitate before asking. “Is it true that he has both never lost a fight and has never once sat or laid down in his life?”

“Kata?” Kaminari pointed at his friend. “Yeah. 200 wins against students, 300 wins against year 2s and 3s, and 2,000 wins against A-class villains. Also yes on the whole never sat or lay down thing, when he was born he stood straight up and walked around.”

Jirou chuckled at that last statement. “That sounds exaggerated.”

“If you don’t believe me when you meet his older brother and his family you can ask them yourself.”

Jirou just gave him a slight punch on the shoulder and from their, they just began to tease each other.

*

*

*

*

Once they made it to a crossroad, they both went their separate ways. Katakuri waved to goodbye, while also giving Kaminari a look saying ‘Please think about what I said to you’.

Kaminari nodded and with that Katakuri continued walking in the direction towards his school.

There was something Kaminari needed to know, so he asked Tokage if he can talk to her in private. After a brief teasing, Jirou obliged to his request. Once Jirou was a good distance away, he began asking his question. “So… you and Kata, huh?”

“Smooth.” Tokage cheekily said.

“Yeah. To be honest I’m still shocked by it.”

“Is it really that surprising? I mean he’s a good guy.”

“I know he is. It just…. Considering what has happened to him and how he went about dealing with it…. Kind of didn’t leave much for relationships.”

This left both them in a very awkward and uncomfortable situation. Kaminari could have executed that a bit better, however, he needed to know if she was at least some ways down this rabbit hole.

“I can tell,” Tokage said sadness clear in her voice. “I don’t what he went through, but I can tell that he’s hurting.”

Kaminari stayed silent as she continued. “I haven’t kissed him and I haven’t seen him lower his guard enough to see him eat, sit or lie down. I know that statement about him is fake, but unlike other guys, I met… He doesn’t do it to boost his ego or to make himself sound cooler. However, there has to be a reason and a good one at that if he’s going out of his way to make seem real.”

Kaminari just nodded as a response.

“Thought so…” Tokage said. “I have managed to lower his guard to hold his hand and hug him. Something I can tell he really struggles to feel comfortable with… at least with me.”

“Yeah…. Well besides his family and our little friend group, you’re the only other person that he has let get close to him.” Kaminari explained. “If it has kept up over the years, he doesn’t hug or holds hands as often anymore. And from what I can tell he misses it.”

“Mmmm.”

After a moment of silence, Tokage started to speak again.

“Look he’s a good guy and I know he’s hurt. And I know that you’re worried that I may hurt him, but I do like him. A lot. So… I promise I won’t hurt him okay?”

Kaminari thought about for a moment and came up with an idea. “Ok, I trust. However, you need to help me something in the near future ok?

Agree to the deal and Kaminari now feeling more relaxed about the whole KataKage relationship and where it will possibly – he hopes – they both joined back with Jirou and made their way back to UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to see how many of you have made it this far in the story. Just leave a comment with a letter, just so I can have a headcount. (Note: This won't change the rate, the continuation or the attention I have on completing and writing this story. This is mainly for my own curiosity).


	69. Angels: Chapter 4: Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a break from writing the story for a brief moment of time, just to get other stories started and not completely not adding chapters to the fic either, but to simply taking a bit longer in producing it. I will come back into this and probably have another break at chapter 130ish.

It is 7:00 pm, after what like a short Wednesday for him, Tamaki was lying down in his room getting ready to fall asleep. He’s recently working on ways to evolve his quirk and has also picked up information on paths of ‘Awakening’.

_So there are three Awakening paths that I have found out about, that my quirk can take._

_Cross Enhancement is where the evolved stage of my quirk, Cross, Is able to increase the amount of my body that is effect by it. It will be good if combine two things that give me a defense increase. Maybe I can even become an animal if I train it enough._

_Species Bloodline is if I eat a part of an animal, I can use the strength from species that fall under the same category or the same family tree. In an extreme case if I eat a part of a Shark I can turn it into and will give me the strength of a Megalodon._

_However, it may use a lot of energy. Probably more than what I would use if I went down the Cross Enhancement path._

_The final one is Spec-Ops, where I can focus on the main building blocks of whatever I eat and increase certain parts of it to make me improve in some way. One way is that if I increase the iron levels that some foods contain, I can increase my overall stamina for a brief moment or even a long period of time if I train it enough._

_I have to make the right choice; because once I commit to a path I can’t change it… It can wait until morning though._

On that note, Tamaki pulled the blanket over himself and began to drift off to sleep.

What felt like only a few minutes of sleep, Tamaki was woken up by someone knocking on his door. He glanced at his alarm clock which read 9:30 pm, this confused him. Who would come to his dorm room this late?

Regardless, he went to go answer the door. Once he did, he saw something unexpected. His friend Nejire, dressed in her pink pajamas, holding in front of her with both arms.

That wasn’t the weird thing, the weird thing was that she wasn’t making eye contact or giving her signature, tired, but Nejire smile. This start to make Tamaki very worried, he has never seen her like this and has no idea how to deal with it.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Nejire whispered. “C-Can I sleep with you?”

This took Tamaki by surprise; it almost caused him to fall backward.

Nejire tightened her hold on the people. “It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

“N-No. It’s fine.” Tamaki stuttered. “Come in.”

Moving to the side to allow Nejire to enter his room, Tamaki closed the doors behind her and watched as she got on to the bed. After placing the pillow behind herself and cover her legs, she stared at Tamaki who was just standing there looking at her.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Tamaki finally spoke.

Nejire hesitated at first but answered him honestly. “I’ve been having nightmares ever since the fight with over hall…. I thought they would start to disappear, however, they’ve gotten worse.”

“That explains why you seemed to be not very focused in class lately.”

Nejire wrapped her arms around herself and start to tightly hug herself; Tears forming at the edges of her eyes, fear prominent in them.

“So much blood…. So much… Screaming…” Nejire whimpered.

_She is really shaken up…. Nejire-chan…._

As tears ran down her face, Tamaki joined her on the bed and hug her. Nejire quietly sobbed into Tamaki’s chest, he tightened his grip around her.

“I’m not good with words, but…,” Tamaki said. “If you want to come here whenever you get these nightmares or any problems like that, you can come to me, okay?”

Nejire gazing up at him, tears still flowing down her face; eyes as innocent as a child’s. Tamaki instantaneously turning red like a rose, unable to hide his embarrassment. Without missing a beat Nejire returned the hug Tamaki gave.

“Thanks, Tamaki,” Nejire replied.

“D-Don’t mention it,” Tamaki assured. “We should get to sleep.”

“Yeah.”

Lying down on the bed, Nejire still hugging Tamaki as he was covering them up with the blanket.

“Is it ok if hold for a while longer?” Nejire asked.

Tamaki hesitated a little before answering. “You can hold me for as long as you need to.”

With that reassure, Nejire continued to hug Tamaki as they both drifted off into their own dream worlds. Feeling safe and secured in each other’s presences, hoping their night goes peaceful and hopeful with no nightmares.

*

*

*  
*

*

As the bright sun shined through the curtains, Tamaki eyes sluggishly opened. Looking to his nightstand to check his clock, it read 6:30 am; school starts at 8:00, so he and Nejire had at least 1:30 to get ready.

Speaking of Nejire, he looked down to see her hugging his arm. Peacefully asleep, her face calm and soft as it always is. Her hair was a mess; strands of hair sprawled out everywhere.

_I’m glad she got some sleep. I want her to get some more, but we have school._

“Tamaki….” Nejire mumbled.

Jumping in his skin upon hearing his name, Tamaki sat there frozen in place unsure how to react.

“Love… You…” Nejire mumbled again.

Tamaki’s face instantly turned as red as a Beetroot, sweating bullets as if he was guilty of a crime. He defiantly didn’t know how to react to that, let alone how to deal with this information. Out of all things she could mumble in her sleep, this was both unexpected and not even something he could see being possible.

_Nejire? L-L-Likes me?!_

Not giving him any time to process this information, Nejire slowly got up from the bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and giving her body a good stretch, Nejire was able to give her signature smile. Turning towards Tamaki still smiling, her strands of hair still a spikey mess.

“Good Morning, Tamaki.” Nejire chirped.

Tamaki gets out of the bed, face still blushing with embarrassment. “G-Good morning, Nejire.”

“What time is it? Are we late for class?”

“N-No. However, we need to get ready o-or are we’re going to be late.”

“Right. I head out to my room and get change.”

Hoping out of bed and making her way to the door. Once she got the door partway opened, she turned back around back to Tamaki who was still standing there blushing.

“Thank you for helping me, Tamaki,” Nejire said.

“Your w-welcome.” Tamaki stuttered. “Um, N-Nejire.”

“Hmm.”

“C-Can we…. Can we talk after school today?”

“Sure! Meet me by the front skyway.”

“Y-Yeah.”

With said and done, Nejire took her leave; leaving Tamaki to ponder in his thoughts of the whole situation. _AAAAH! My mind is all messy now._

He couldn't believe that Nejire liked him, however, it does explain why she came to him about her nightmares... Right? Mirio would be better at helping her and wouldn't be a scared, stuttering mess when trying to talk to her. Then again no talking is a possibility something she wanted and he's the best at doing.... that. Taking a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts. _Calm down. I will just have to sort it out during the day…._

_Better get ready for school._

*

*

*

*

The school day went as smoothly as it could have for Tamaki, alongside the problems this morning gave him.

He got called out at least five times for not paying attention in class. One of the teachers even wanted to talk to him about it and he reassured him that he will have it dealt with by tomorrow. Luckily he had a good record with never causing trouble or being distracted in class, so the teacher let him off.

However, none of those matters right now, Tamaki needs to talk to Nejire. They met at the skyway around about the same time; Nejire smiling and skipping towards him, while Tamaki walked with his hands in his pockets and his head down towards her.

“Hey, Tamaki~.” Nejire sing-songed. “What did you want to talk about?”

No beating around the bush? Well if that’s the case, then he shouldn’t dance around the subject either.

“Do you l-love me, Nejire?” Tamaki asked.

There was no immediate answer, Nejire’s and Tamaki’s red embarrassed faces mirrored each other.

“W-What?” Nejire stuttered. “I-Is that a rumor that someone told y-you? Did y-you… U-um…”

“I heard it from you,” Tamaki said. “Y-You said it in your s-sleep.”

Nejire was absolutely speechless; her face turning even redder than before.

Covering her face with her hands and yelling into them. “Oh gosh. This is embarrassing.”

Tamaki tapped his fingers together. “So… Do you love me?”

A bit of silence passed before Nejire gave her answer. “Yes…. I think I liked ever since the end of our 1st year…”

Looking away from Nejire out of embarrassment, Tamaki could practically feel steam come out of his ears, his mind overloading with this newfound information. _I-I didn’t prepare enough… for this…_

Gazing back at Nejire, who was still standing there embarrassed, but waiting to hear his response. _Ok… Just be brave and tell her…. Even i-if…_

“I… Love… You, too.” Tamaki shyly said.

As his body shakes in fear and embarrassment, Nejire just looked at him surprised with a now more calmed downed blush. She began walking up to him and before he could say anything, Nejire placed her lips on his.

His entire body stiffens, both from shock and a bit of enjoyment. Parting their lips, Nejire gave him a smile that made her shine like the sun.

“Come on, let’s have a study date,” Nejire said.

Unable to come up with a response, Tamaki stayed silent as Nejire drag him by the hand to the dorms. Once he gets his head straight, he will most likely be able to enjoy the idea of him and Nejire being a couple. Until then, he will be a flustering shy mess.


End file.
